Healing Abilities
by HelloDenmark
Summary: Elrohir's healing abilities have brought him many things both good and bad, but he is about to be tested when someone kidnaps both him, Elladan and Glorfindel. Is it his fate to slowly drain his life using his abilities? Can he get Glorfindel and Elladan out of there safely without perishing himself?
1. Healing Ability

"I'll race you!" Elrohir laughed back to his twin. He encouraged his horse to speed up and watched as Elladan did the same. Soon they were flying through the forest. Elrohir laughed as he felt the familiar sensation rush through him. He loved riding, especially at high speed when it seemed as though him and his horse melted together.

Bit by bit he lost Elladan, who wasn't as good a rider. He didn't speed down though, he wasn't afraid they wouldn't be able to find each other afterwards. Their bond assured both of them that they would be able to reunite.

Suddenly Elrohir spotted something laying a small way away from the path. Abruptly he pulled his horse in that direction, as they neared Elrohir saw that it was a person, human from the looks of it. Before the horse had even stopped fully Elrohir jumped off its back and ran over to the human.

He abandoned all caution and reluctance he may have had when he saw that the human was either dead or nearing it. Kneeling beside him he checked his pulse. It was weak, but it was there.

At that moment Elladan came into the same clearing Elrohir was in. He quickly surveyed the situation, then descended from his horse and walked over to Elrohir.

"Can you grab my bag?" Elrohir asked. He didn't even need to turn around to know that it was Elladan behind him.

Elladan went over and picked up Elrohir's bag before sitting down next to him.

"Thanks."

Elrohir got out all his medical gear and began treating the man's wounds. He had a head wound and also a stab wound to the stomach. From what Elrohir could see the man had laid there for some time.

Elrohir had been the one of the twins to inherit their fathers healing abilities, specifically the ability to transfer healing energy into another person. It allowed him to help heal or strengthen a person. His talent for it was even larger that Elrond's. Elladan also had the ability, but it was very weak in comparison.

Elrond had taught Elrohir everything about healing, while Elladan, although having had more than just basic healing lessons, had concentrated on the sword.

Elladan helped Elrohir by boiling some water in preparation for cleaning the wound in the man's stomach. Elrohir mixed several herbs into the water before beginning to clean the wound.

Elladan watched soundlessly as Elrohir worked on first cleaning the wound then bandaging it. He than moved to the wound on the man's head and inspected it.

From the serious look on Elrohir's face, Elladan knew that the man wasn't in any good condition. Elrohir sat quietly for some minutes thinking, when he then looked up at Elladan, he knew what Elrohir was going to ask him. There was a gentle, serious and inquiring look in Elrohir's eyes; he wanted to transfer energy to the man. Elladan sighed, why did Elrohir even ask him when he knew that he would do it even if he said yes or no? No matter what Elrohir would, if it was within his limit, help anyone who was placed before him.

Elladan smiled at his brother, "You can do what you want Ro, but if you find out that he is beyond your help then pull back. I'll be right here."

Elrohir smiled as well, "Thanks. Don't worry Elladan." He then placed one of his hands on the man's brow and the other on the wound in his stomach. Closing his eyes in deep concentration his slowed his breathing and entered a somewhat trancelike state. He slowly began channeling his energy to the man.

Elladan kept completely quiet, knowing that he shouldn't break Elrohir's concentration. He watched silently as Elrohir paled bit by bit his energy going to the man. He took the man's wrist in his hand and felt, as his pulse grew stronger, at the same time he felt Elrohir's energy run through him warmly. He withdrew his hand not wanting to receive some of the energy Elrohir was giving to the man.

Finally Elrohir opened his eyes and looked at Elladan. To any others it wouldn't have seemed as though Elrohir had changed, but Elladan knew his twin well and he could see that Elrohir was weakened somewhat.

"We should probably take him to Rivendell so Ada can give him proper treatment." Elrohir said, "I hadn't expected that this would be the end of our hunting trip."

"Me neither." Elladan answered, "But it was a good thing we came upon him when we did or else he would have died. Do you want me to take him?"

Elrohir shook his head. "I would like to watch his condition and continue to give him energy till I know he is stable."

"Are you okay Elrohir?" Elladan asked.

"I'm fine." Elrohir huffed, "I'm used to giving more than this. Seriously Elladan, you don't have to worry I'm fine."

Both of them stood up and walked over to the horses. Elrohir strapped his bag back on the saddle and guided his horse over to the unconscious man.

"I'll lift him up to you." Elladan said and came over. After Elrohir had mounted his horse Elladan hoisted the man up in front of him.

Elladan mounted as well and they were off going at a lower speed now that they had a wounded passenger. Elladan couldn't help but glance at Elrohir periodically to see how he was managing, but nothing could be seen on the younger twin's expression.

O

"How far from home are we?" Elrohir asked, "An hour?"

Elladan looked around and then answered, "yeah, something like that." It was getting dark.

Elrohir slowed down a bit and felt the man's pulse. Frowning he then checked the bandages around his stomach and saw that there was fresh blood on them. Elrohir doubled the amount of energy he was sending the man so he would be able to withstand the movement of the horse. Trusting he horse to guide him Elrohir zoned in and out of attentiveness.

It was nightfall when they reached Rivendell. Few words had been said between them throughout the journey home, as Elrohir had been preoccupied. As they came to a halt before the stables Elladan dismounted and Elrohir passed the man down to him before dismounting himself.

Elrohir took the man from Elladan again and said, "I'll take him to the healing ward. Will you take care of the horses?"

"Sure." Elladan answered, "I'll meet you there when I'm done."

Elrohir nodded and then hurried off to the healing ward. As he entered the room another healer came over to him. It was Nestor.

"Elrohir?" Nestor asked, "Both you and Elladan are home? Who do you have there?"

Elrohir laid the man on one of the beds before turning to answer him. "Yeah, Elladan will be here in a few minutes. We came upon this man on the way here. He's wounded, head wound and a stab wound to the stomach. I've kept him stable, but he needs further treatment."

Nestor nodded, it wasn't something new that Elrohir came back with various wounded people. From the looks of it Elrohir had done more than just keep him stable, but Nestor wasn't about to point that out to him, as he knew that Elrohir knew that already. Elrohir was modest; he probably didn't even need his help.

Nestor went over to the man and checked him over. Then he and Elrohir began treating the man together. Elladan came in and joined them moments after.

Nestor noticed that Elrohir was slightly pale and knew that he had transferred some of his energy to the man. They were almost done treating the man.

"I can do the rest by myself Elrohir." Nestor said, "You should rest."

Elrohir looked thoughtfully at Nestor, but nodded. Nestor handed him a cup of tea. Elrohir took a sip of it and watched as Nestor started to stitch the wound together. It was the tea they usually gave him after he had transferred energy, strengthening. Elrohir immediately felt it warm his body.

"Thank you Nestor." Elrohir said.

Elladan got up from the chair he was currently sitting in and walked over to Elrohir. "We should probably tell Ada that we're home." He said.

Elrohir nodded and followed him out of the room.

"Ada will be sleeping won't he?" Elrohir asked, "Do we really need to wake him?"

"Remember the last time we didn't wake him and tell him we came home?" Elladan said, "He gave us a lecture about the worries of a father. It took an hour for him to beat it into our heads that we should wake him every time we get home so he could stop worrying and sleep properly."

Both Elladan and Elrohir shuddered in remembrance, but then smiled at each other. They were home. They rounded the corner and walked to their father's room.

They opened the door quietly and walked over to the bed. Elrond woke up when both of them sat down on the bed.

"You're back." He stated smiling.

"We're back." The twins grinned.

Elrond sat up and they hugged him tightly.

"You're not injured?" Elrond asked, "How did the trip go?"

"Nope." Elladan answered, "No injuries. The trip went well, except there wasn't much to hunt. We came upon an injured man on the way home." At this Elrond looked at Elrohir. "He was close to death, but we got him to Rivendell alive. He is currently in the healing ward.

Elrohir had closed his eyes tiredly and listened to Elladan's explanation while drinking his tea. It felt good to sit down, but now that he did he didn't want to stand back up.

He opened his eyes again and found that both Elrond's and Elladan's eyes were on him. He rolled his eyes at their worried and searching looks.

Elladan stood up from the bed and held his hand out to Elrohir. When Elrohir took it he pulled him up until he was standing. He kept hold of his hand.

"We'll go sleep." Elladan said, "Good night Ada."

"Good night Elladan. Good night Elrohir. I'll make sure no one disturbs you."

Elladan and Elrohir walked from the room and to theirs on the other side of the hall. They entered Elrohir's room and Elladan guided Elrohir over to sit down on the bed while he found his nightclothes. Elrohir just let his brother take control.

"Do you need something? Food?" Elladan asked.

"No." Elrohir answered, "I'll be fine after I've slept for a while." He then downed the rest of the tea and placed the cup on his bedside table or that was what he meant to instead he placed it halfway over the edge and the cup toppled to the floor.

Elladan looked back at the sound of the cup breaking and hurried over to Elrohir, who was on the ground picking up the broken shards of porcelain. He studied Elrohir while helping clean up. He was obviously worse off than Elladan had thought. His hands were trembling slightly as he picked up to pieces.

"Sorry…" Elrohir muttered.

"It doesn't matter. Are you okay Ro?"

Elrohir looked at him and answered, "I must have given him more than I realized at the moment. Or else Nestor put some sleeping herbs in the tea he gave me."

"Do you think Nestor would do that?"

"I don't know." Elrohir said and stood up. He walked over to his bag and pulled a small piece of lembas from his pouch. He ate it and then drank some water.

Elladan handed him his nightclothes and Elrohir began undressing. Feeling the weight lift off him as he removed his sword and cloak. His hands moved slowly as they undid the buttons in his tunic.

He knew he was dirty after a week out in the wild, but he couldn't even think about taking a bath at the moment, he could barely change. It would have to wait till morning.

Elladan was still sitting on the bed watching him without making a move to go to his own room. Elrohir looked completely drained as he pulled the nightshirt over his head and climbed onto the bed. Elrohir's arms encircled him from behind and he drew him into a hug while resting his chin on Elladan's shoulder.

"Good night Elladan." Elrohir murmured tiredly.

Elladan laughed lightly and squeezed Elrohir's hand. "You can't fall asleep on me." Elladan exclaimed, "You have to lie down."

Elrohir huffed and moved away from Elladan to lie down on the bed. Elladan turned around and watched as Elrohir tried to force his eyes to remain focused.

Elladan brushed Elrohir's hair way from his forehead and said, "Sleep little brother. You need it."

"Little brother…" Elrohir muttered annoyed under his breath. There was a smile on his face though as he fell asleep.

Elladan then stood up and picked up the broken shards of the teacup and walked out the door. He walked back to the healing ward where Nestor was still caring for the human.

Nestor looked up as he came into the room, he eyed the broken cup in Elladan's hand. "Elrohir's asleep? What happened to the cup?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's asleep." Elladan answered with a smile, "Elrohir dropped the cup. Did you put sleeping herbs into the tea?"

Nestor raised his eyebrow, "Not much. Certainly not enough for him to drop a teacup, but I guess combined with his exhaustion… He didn't hurt himself, did he?"

"No he's fine. It would have been nice with a warning though. Something could have happened." Elladan said strictly.

"I apologize lord Elladan." Nestor said, "It was unwise of me. I'll warn you next time."

"Thank you. Was the cup special?"

"No. Here let me take it." Nestor said and stretched his hand to take the cup. Elladan gave it to him.

Elladan was just about to leave when he stopped and looked at the human on the bed. He was still unconscious. "When do you think he will wake?" Elladan asked.

"I'm uncertain because of his head wound, but Elrohir seems to have given him a lot of means to fight so I expect that it won't be long. Maybe tomorrow."

Elladan nodded and then went back to his room. He changed, took a bath and then went to bed. He laid awake for some time thinking about his twin.

He could hear Elrohir breathing slowly from the room beside his own. He had left the door between their rooms stand open so he could see his brother from where he was.

It wasn't the first time Elrohir had been exhausted after using his healing ability, but it wasn't the worst time either. He remembered once where Elrohir had been so pale that it was beginning to look almost grey. He hadn't quite collapsed, but Elladan had had to support him to his room.

He had once been jealous of Elrohir for having such a great ability, but Elladan had seen first-rate what a responsibility it was and how it affected Elrohir. Of course Elrohir had the ability to help others when they were hurt, but he was also over the years faced with the pain of not being able to help people who were already too far gone.

Once, when Elrohir had informed an elf's family that he couldn't help their son, they had cursed him and shouted at him, their grief turning to anger. He had been their last resort.

It had torn Elrohir apart to hear it. He had just stood there while the accusations rained on his shoulders. His eyes had darkened and he had done nothing to defend himself when the elf's mother had slapped him across the cheek.

Elladan had found him an hour later in his room. His cheek had still been red, but even though his eyes were broken there had been no tears running down his cheeks. He had been there when the elf had drawn in his last breath and he had seen the grief-consumed parents break down at his bedside.

Elladan sighed and ran his hand over his eyes. He slowly let his mind relax and his thoughts turn blank. He was tired so it didn't take long for him to drift to sleep.


	2. Kevin

Elrohir turned around when he heard a moan from the bed behind him. He walked over there and saw that the man was finally waking. He was grimacing and his eyes moved beneath his eyelids.

It had been four days since Elladan and him had brought the man to Rivendell for treatment after they had found him almost dead in the forest. The man was healing nicely thanks to Elrohir's treatment and it was about time he woke up.

Elrohir sat down on the man's bedside and poured water into the glass on the table. Gently he called the man, willing him to open his eyes. He had switched over to the common tongue since the man was of the human race he figured that would most likely be his language.

Slowly the man cracked his eyes open. Elrohir could see that he was confused and his eyes frantically looked around the room finally ending on Elrohir. Elrohir was sure that if it had been possible for the man to move he would have run from the house right then in shock. It seemed as though it was the first time the man saw an elf.

Elrohir raised his hands in sign of peace and smiled at the man. "You are currently in Rivendell the house of Lord Elrond. My name is Elrohir and I have been taking care of your injuries these past four days. My brother and me found you wounded in the forest half a day's ride from here and brought you to Rivendell."

The man didn't say anything; he just kept staring at Elrohir. Elrohir looked back and captured his eyes with his own, watching as the man slowly drowned in them. After some time he looked away again and heard the man draw in a deep breath.

"Would you like some water?" Elrohir asked.

At the man's nod Elrohir passed him the glass of water and watched as the man took the glass into his trembling hands and struggled to drink from it. He wanted to help the man, but he knew from experience that that probably wasn't what the man currently needed. The man needed to feel somewhat in control even if it only was holding a glass of water.

When the man finished Elrohir took the glass from him and placed it on the table. He could tell that the man's strength was waning.

"What is your name?" Elrohir asked.

The man looked hesitant to answer but at last relented, "Kevin." He muttered hoarsely.

"Welcome to Rivendell Kevin."

After that the man's eyes slowly closed again as he succumbed to his body's exhaustion. Elrohir stood up again and check on the other patients in the ward before being replaced by Nestor.

"The man woke up." Elrohir said to Nestor, "He was confused, but he told me that his name was Kevin."

"It was about time he woke up." Nestor sighed.

Elrohir nodded and then walked from the ward in search of Elladan. He started in the dining hall and then moved to the practice fields. He found Elladan practicing sword swings alone on the field. Grinning he moved closer and watched as his brother completely immersed himself in his sword. He didn't notice Elrohir until almost half an hour had gone by. When he saw him he jumped shocked making Elrohir laugh.

"Elrohir!" Elladan exclaimed, "How long have you been there?"

"About half an hour." Elrohir said trying to control his mirth.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Didn't want to break your immense concentration. Care for a match?" Elrohir asked and picked up another sword.

"You're on brother." Elladan grinned and got into position.

They danced for almost an hour. Both of them refused to give up as they continued to exchange blows. A smile was plastered to both their lips as they fought. In the end though Elladan managed to unarm his twin and stood with the tip of his sword resting inches from Elrohir's neck.

"I yield." Elrohir said trying to sound scared but he was unable to keep the smile from his face. "Your sword, I see, is as deadly as ever Elladan."

"Only on the wrong side of it. How many times have I won now Elrohir?" Elladan grinned.

"I lose count dear brother, I lose count. In fact since you continue to beat me it's only fair that you carry me back to the house." Elrohir said mischievously and jumped onto his twin's back.

Elladan dropped his sword and took a grip around Elrohir's legs so he wouldn't fall off. He set out into a sprint towards the house.

"Onwards dear horse, onwards!" Elrohir laughed.

Suddenly though Elladan changed course and ran strait towards the pond in the gardens. He made to throw Elrohir in the pond, but Elrohir kept a grip on his shoulder and it ended with both of them flailing into the water.

They crawled out like drunken dogs not five minutes later and collapsed beside each other on the grass.

Elladan was better at sword fighting than him, but that wasn't something that bothered Elrohir. He saw how much Elladan loved it and how much pride he took in it. Elladan had been bothered by his healing abilities. Even though he hadn't said anything Elrohir had seen it in his eyes. It wasn't there any more, maybe because he had found his own talent in the sword. Natural talent for it as well as Elrohir had a natural talent for healing.

"The man woke up." Elrohir said after catching his breath.

"He did?" Elladan asked, "Did he say anything."

"Only that his name was Kevin."

"Kevin…" Elladan repeated thoughtfully. "I don't recall having heard of him."

"Me neither."

Elrohir shifted so he was using Elladan's arm as a pillow. They stayed there for a while enjoying each other's company in the rays of the sun. Soon though the lunch bell rang and both Elladan and Elrohir had to hurry to take a bath and dress before running to the hall.

They burst in as they had already done many times.

Smiling apologetically they said, "Excuse us for being late."

Elrond rolled his eyes and motioned for them to join him at the head of the table. Many of the other elves were smiling while they discussed on the way to the table.

It was lonely without the twins there to brighten the day almost every one in Rivendell agreed to that. If they were to lose them, then a great deal of laughter would disappear from the halls.

Elladan and Elrohir sat down at the table, still continuing their discussion, and started eating.

O

"He doesn't talk much." Elrohir sighed, "Kevin."

Elladan looked down on the lower branch to where his brother was sitting. They were on patrol and watching one of the passes that led to Rivendell.

"When will he be fit enough to get out of bed?" Elladan asked.

"Soon. Maybe in a few days."

"He probably just wants to get back to his family and show them that he is alive and well." Elladan said.

Elrohir sighed, "You're probably right. Something about him just doesn't sit right. He keeps staring at me. Did you see the look on his face when he saw the two of us together?"

"Yeah I saw it. He was only shocked in the beginning it quickly turned to displeasure and then acceptance. I think I even saw some joy in the end. What do you think it means?" Elladan asked thoughtfully.

"I don't know. He's just a bit strange."

They heard a bird call just beneath the tree they were sitting in and looked down to see Eregon and Toron smiling up at them.

"We're here to take your shift." Eregon called up merrily. "From the way you didn't notice us even though we were so close makes you pour watchers."

"He is very brave isn't he brother?" Elladan asked Elrohir.

"Yes brother very brave indeed. Messing around with the lord's sons and calling us worthless." Elrohir answered seriously. "He must have a death wish."

"Don't you think we should remind him where his place lies?"

"I think he needs that lesson." Elrohir nodded, "he has become unreasonable. We need to get him back on the ground."

Elladan thought for a second, "A bucket of cold water should do it, don't you think?"

"I think that is a very good idea, the shock of it will wake him up for good. It is a brilliant way of waking people." Elrohir finished thoughtfully.

"Yes…"

Both Elladan and Elrohir burst out laughing when they saw the shock and fear in Eregon's expression. They climbed down from the tree and clasped both Toron and Eregon's shoulders.

"Have a good watch." They said simultaneously and headed off towards Rivendell.

The hour-long walk was filled with mindless bickering until they came closer to Rivendell. They had barely stepped out of the forest before Erestor came running towards them with a look of panic on his face. Both Elladan and Elrohir knew something was wrong immediately so they ran to him.

"Where have you been?" Erestor asked Elrohir loudly almost angrily.

Elrohir ignored it and asked, "What happened Erestor?"

"Glorfindel's patrol came back from the border some hours ago. They had been attacked by wargs and orcs." Erestor said while he started leading them towards the house. "He was injured… Glorfindel was injured, badly. Apparently he threw himself in front of another elf and took a blow that was meant for the other."

Both Elladan and Elrohir paled at the news. "How bad was the injury?" Elrohir asked. His healer mind was already taking control.

"A sword through the abdomen. He had lost a lot of blood." Erestor said tightly, "But that's not the end to it. He was almost dead when he came here Elrohir. Your father has been trying to keep him on the right side since then, but I've watched as Elrond paled and Glorfindel seemed no better. I don't think he can do it, and if he keeps trying then he will die."

Erestor turned to Elrohir. Elrohir immediately saw the raw pain in Erestor eyes even though he was trying to hide it. "I need you to save Elrond Elrohir. Rivendell needs its lord. …Forget about Glorfindel…"

Elrohir closed his eyes to the look in Erestor's eyes that clearly stated that he wanted him to save Glorfindel, but he was forcing himself to think of Rivendell instead of his friend. Elrohir ground his teeth together and then opened his eyes with a much more resolute gleam.

He walked quickly away from Erestor and into the healing ward. Only Elladan followed him. Erestor couldn't bear it. Elrohir could hear from the inside of the room as Erestor staggered to the wall and let out a choked sob not quite managing to hide the sound.

Elrohir and Elladan were immediately met by the smell of blood and herbs. Nestor came into the room, but after informing Elrohir of their conditions Elrohir asked him to go out and check on Erestor.

Glorfindel was lying deathly pale on the bed with bandages wound tightly around he wound in his stomach, still, blood was already soaking them and spotting the white with red.

Elrond was sitting beside Glorfindel with one hand on his brow and the other on his abdomen. Elrohir could clearly see that Elrond had strayed too far and used far too much energy to get back by himself.

He looked at Elladan. As always Elladan immediately saw what Elrohir wanted to do. "You want to try and save both of them, don't you?" Elladan sighed worriedly.

Elrohir ground his teeth together, "I don't know if… But I'll try."

"You have the ability to take my energy if necessary right?" Elladan asked and Elrohir nodded. "Take it then if you need it."

Elrohir looked at his brother for some seconds before nodding again. "Only as a last resort." He said. Then he walked over to Elrond and Glorfindel.

Before he put his hands on them Elladan hugged him so tightly he had trouble breathing. He could feel Elladan's worry so he smiled at his twin. "I know what I'm doing Elladan. I'll make sure I save enough to get back to you. You have to trust me to let go when it's necessary. Don't try to wake me."

Elladan nodded and reluctantly removed his arms from around Elrohir. Elrohir turned around and put one of his hands on Glorfindel and the other on his father. He allowed his mind to go blank and only focus on his power. He steadily began transferring energy to Glorfindel and Elrond as well as pulling their spirits back.

Elladan nervously paced the floor. He didn't know if the sound was bothering Elrohir's concentration, but he simply couldn't sit still. He watched as Elrohir bit by bit lost color and sweat began running down the side of his face.

The minutes slowly ran by and time itself seemed to go immensely slow. Elladan was worried as he felt Elrohir slowly losing power.

Almost half an hour after Elrohir had started he let go of Elrond and placed both his hands on Glorfindel. Elrond pitched forward and only Elladan's quick reflexes stopped his from hitting the ground headfirst. He lifted him into his arms and carried him to the bed beside the one Glorfindel was in.

He noticed that a lot of the color had returned to his father's face and his breathing suggested that he was simply sleeping. He quickly checked his vitals, but everything seemed normal. Elrohir appeared to have saved him.

A smile showed itself on Elladan's lips as he looked down at his father. He brushed the hair away from his forehead. He was relieved that he was going to make it.

After some minutes Elladan shifted his attention back to Elrohir whose eyebrows were knitted together in concentration. He complexion was almost grey now.

Some time after Elladan gasped suddenly and stopped pacing. He stared at Elrohir but nothing had changed in his expression or position. Elladan suddenly felt energy leave him as Elrohir started pulling at their bond. Elladan for a second became completely aware of what Elrohir was doing and how much energy it took. He was filled with shock as he felt what Elrohir must have felt every time he healed someone. Slowly he was being robbed of energy without having any way of stopping it. It was almost painful.

Elrohir didn't take much and soon the connection Elladan had had to what he was doing disappeared. Now he wanted more than ever to rip Elrohir out of the trance, but he couldn't.

Elrohir's lips soon gained a bluish tingle and he started trembling.

He had told both Nestor and Erestor to stay outside even though both had protested. As a precaution he had locked the door. They came bursting into the room instantly though when they heard Elladan shout Elrohir's name.

Elladan had had about as much warning as he had had with Elrond when Elrohir suddenly toppled to the side. Elladan caught him and cradled him in his arms while calling his name.

Elrohir slowly opened his eyes and looked into Elladan's. He was trembling so Elladan pulled him closer.

Nestor had immediately run to first Elrond's and then Glorfindel's bedside to check them. A smile broke out on his face as he announced, "Both of them are going to make it."

Elladan smiled to Elrohir. "Did you hear that? They're going to be fine."

"I know that… I was the one… who did it." Elrohir said weakly and closed his eyes.

Elladan shook him and told him to open his eyes.

Elrohir did what he said when he heard the frightened pitch in Elladan's voice. He could no longer think clearly. He just knew that he was absolutely freezing and completely drained from everything.

Erestor kneeled beside them with tears in his eyes; it wasn't that often that they saw him crying… "Didn't I tell you to only save Elrond? Now look at you…" He said trying to sound scolding but there was both relief and worry in his voice.

Elrohir's breathing whistled weakly as if he didn't have enough strength to raw a real breath. Elladan watched horridly as his eyes began to drop again.

"Elrohir, stay with me." Elladan said and shook him. "…Take more energy." He took hold of Elrohir's hand.

"But… It hurt… you." Elrohir whispered, but didn't open his eyes.

"I don't care Elrohir." Elladan said hoping it would convince him.

Elrohir seemed to think about it for a moment, but then Elladan felt the same as before as Elrohir started to take some of his energy. Elladan had the same distaste for it as earlier, but those thoughts flew away when he saw that Elrohir no longer was completely pallid. It made it worth it.

Nestor came over to them and handed Elladan a vile of what looked like several herbs mixed in water.

"Make Elrohir drink that." He instructed while he felt Elrohir's fluttering pulse. "It will help him."

Elladan nodded and held the vile to Elrohir's mouth. "I need you to drink this Ro." He said and started pouring it into Elrohir's mouth.

Afterwards Elrohir grimaced and choked, "Tastes… Horrible…"

Elrohir coughed weakly and his breathing rattled on. Once again Elladan grabbed Elrohir's hand and held it tightly. His hands were icily cold so Elladan started running his hands up and down Elrohir's arms to warm him up.

Elrohir blinked sluggishly as he forced himself to remain awake for Elladan's sake. He could feel Elladan frantically rubbing his arms and hands, but no heat seemed to be absorbed in his body. He didn't know why Elladan wanted him to stay awake or why he was so worried but he trusted Elladan. From the way Elladan looked at him Elrohir could see that he was the one worrying Elladan, no… terrifying him. So he stayed awake.

"…'m sorry El'dan…" Elrohir muttered weakly.

Elladan drew him farther up against his chest and put his arms around him. Elrohir could feel Elladan's heart beating quickly against his back. Someone periodically put his or her fingers to his wrist checking his pulse. Elrohir looked around him briefly and for the first time noticed that Erestor and Nestor were sitting beside him.

"You're going to be alright Ro." Elladan whispered to him.

Some seconds after Elrohir went limp in Elladan's arms. Elladan tried to shake him awake, but it didn't work that time. He looked at Nestor and asked frantically, "Did you put sleeping herbs in there?"

Nestor shook his head and answered, "No. I didn't need to. Just let him sleep, that is the best way for him to regain energy."

Elladan lifted Elrohir up into his arms and cradled him close to his body. He then asked Nestor, "Will you look after them? I'll take Elrohir to our rooms."

"I'll look after them." Nestor agreed.

Elladan walked from the room with Elrohir in his arms. He was feeling slightly lightheaded from the loss of energy, but otherwise unaffected. Elrohir clearly hadn't taken very much.

Unknown to them Kevin had seen the whole thing.

9

9 


	3. Recovering

Elrond's eyes flew open and he quickly sat up in the bed. He started to get out of the bed he was currently lying in, but someone came and pushed him back on it. Elrond looked over there and saw Erestor.

"Where is my son?" Elrond asked forcefully, but allowed Erestor to keep him on the bed. He looked around in the room and saw Glorfindel in the bed opposite his. He looked better than he had then, it was clear that he was on the mend. Fear tightened around Elrond's heart when he realized that Elrohir had not only pulled him back, but also Glorfindel.

He turned to Erestor with eyes that demanded an answer. Erestor sighed and sat down in the chair beside the bed. Immediately Elrond got up from the bed and checked Glorfindel.

"I thought I would lose you, both of you." Erestor started. "I went searching for Elrohir and finally I found him. I told him what had happened and asked him to pull you back… only you. They locked Nestor and me out of the room. Almost two hours after we heard Elladan call for Elrohir. We broke in the door and found Elladan on the floor with Elrohir in his arms. He collapsed."

Elrond had turned slightly pale. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost a day." Erestor said.

"Where are they now?" Elrond asked, "Have you checked on them?"

"Elladan brought him to their rooms. I haven't seen them since, but Nestor has checked on them a couple of times. He says it's best just to let them sleep."

Elrond nodded and said, "Thank you Erestor." Then he walked swiftly from the ward and through the corridors until he came to Elrohir's room.

He opened the door to find it empty. Unfazed he walked to other side of the room and opened the door to Elladan's room. The heat in the room hit him first. Even though it was in the middle of the summer it seemed as though Elladan had lit a fire in the fireplace.

Elladan stood up from the chair he had been sitting in when Elrond came into the room. He quickly walked over there and hugged Elrond tightly.

"You're awake." Elladan stated there was clear relief in his voice.

"I'm awake." Elrond said, "Sorry for worrying you."

Elladan held him at an arm's length and looked at him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. How's Elrohir?" Elrond asked and immediately looked towards the bed. There were several blankets lying over Elrohir, but Elrond couldn't see his face from where he was standing.

Elladan let go of him and followed Elrond as he walked over to the bed. Elrond kneeled beside the bed and rested his hand on Elrohir's cheek. It was cold in spite of the warmness in the room. Elrohir was pale and his breathing was labored. The worst thing was the fact that his eyes were closed.

Elrond turned to Elladan again and asked, "He hasn't woken up since?"

Elladan shook his head and sat down on Elrohir's other side. "But he looks better than he did in the beginning." He added when he saw his father's worried expression.

"Have you slept?" Elrond asked Elladan without taking his eyes off Elrohir.

"Yes. Ada, Elrohir took some energy from me and it felt strange… it almost hurt." Elladan said softly, "Does he feel the same when he gives his energy to heal?"

Elrond looked up at Elladan at that. "Elrohir hasn't resorted to using your energy before this?"

Elladan shook his head and said, "He was even reluctant to it this time, but I convinced him to do it."

"Without knowing exactly how you felt I would say that it pretty much describes the feeling I get when I give energy. I'm not exactly sure what it feels like to Elrohir, but he was pretty shaken the first time he did it. He has tried transferring larger amounts than me. You should ask him about it, but I think he has gotten used to the feeling, whatever it is." Elrond said.

Elrond again placed his hand on Elrohir's cheek and closed his eyes. He muttered something under his breath and after a minute Elrohir's eyes started moving restlessly under his eyelids. Slowly they opened and Elrohir found himself looking into his father's eyes.

"Ada…" Elrohir whispered. "I thought you were the one who said that waking people from sleep by giving them energy is unnecessary… and the body will wake up when it's ready…"

Elrond smiled apologetically and said, "I'm sorry Elrohir I needed to know how you were."

Elrohir's eyes fluttered closed with a low moan. Already there Elrond regretting waking him, he clearly wasn't ready for it. Elrond tapped him gently on the cheek.

"Stay with me Elrohir."

"I am… with you." Elrohir muttered.

"Then why don't you open your eyes and show me?" Elrohir asked smiling.

Elrohir slowly opened his eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"I know that already. Is there anything else?"

"Head hurts… dizzy." Elrohir muttered and closed his eyes again. "Can't move… cold… Gonna sleep…"

Before Elrond could protest Elrohir's breathing deepened again and his head rolled slightly to the side. He brushed the hair away from Elrohir's face and tucked the, already perfectly placed, covers tighter in around him.

Elrond sighed and looked out the window. The sky was beginning to darken. Just as the thought of food crossed his mind the dinner bell rang clearly through the house. He looked at Elladan and then stood up.

"Let's get something to eat."

Elladan looked down at Elrohir, "I don't want to leave him."

Elrond nodded knowing that nothing he said would sway Elladan's decision. He had tried to many times before when one of them had been injured, but they always managed to outsmart him.

"I'll have someone bring you something to eat." Elrond said before walking out the door. "And Elladan, sleep some more. You look like you could use it."

After eating Elrond went to the healing ward to check on Glorfindel. When he opened the door he immediately saw Glorfindel trying to get out of the bed and Erestor trying desperately to hold him down. Even injured Glorfindel was still far stronger than Erestor. Elrond grinned recognizing the way he himself had woken up.

"Don't even dream of getting out of that bed Glorfindel." Elrond said as he moved closer. Glorfindel stopped when he saw him and Erestor gave a sigh of relief. "You'll end up opening your wound completely if you keep moving like that. Now. Lay. Back. Down."

Glorfindel glared at him but did as he said. Erestor then moved aside so Elrond could check Glorfindel's wound. Luckily it hadn't opened.

"It has cost too much to bring you back for you to just throw it all away again…" Elrond whispered under his breath. Unfortunately Glorfindel caught it and his eyes darkened with guilt.

"You never should have done it." Glorfindel said.

Elrond looked shocked up at Glorfindel's guilt filled expression. It had been a foolish thing to say, he scolded himself. He knew that Glorfindel would react in that way if he heard it.

"Do not blame yourself Glorfindel it was our own decision to save you."

"What happened Elrond? I felt you for a long time, but then you got pulled away in jerks until you disappeared completely and someone else replaced your presence. Who was it?" Glorfindel asked confused.

"I found out too late that I didn't have the strength to call you back so I was trapped in there with you. We both would probably have perished if Erestor hadn't realized what was happening and gone to get Elrohir who had been on patrol."

"Elrohir?" Glorfindel said amazed, "Elrohir was the one who saved us? He felt so strong. I couldn't even recognize the gentle Elrohir. He enfolded me with his power."

Elrond smiled, "Elrohir is strong even if he doesn't show it. I don't know the limits to his power, but I think he came precariously close to the edge this time. He collapsed after bringing both me and you back from the border."

"What?" Glorfindel exclaimed horrified and struggled to get up again. Elrond's glare made him lie back down.

"I went to check on him before coming here." Elrond sighed, "He woke up shortly because I forced him to, but it was too soon. He's sleeping again now."

"Will he be alright?" Glorfindel asked.

"I believe so." Elrond said and then changed topic, "How are you feeling Glorfindel?"

"The wound does not pain me." Glorfindel answered.

"The energy you got from Elrohir is probably still in your body and currently healing the wound while blocking the pain. You would recover faster if you saved the energy for healing instead of being awake."

Glorfindel rolled his eyes, but nevertheless allowed his body to fall into a peaceful sleep. Elrond was surprised it was the first time Glorfindel had agreed to sleeping so readily he had been prepared for a discussion. It was probably because he didn't want Elrohir's energy to be wasted.

"Will he be alright?" Erestor asked as soon as Glorfindel had closed his eyes.

Elrond smiled, "I think he'll be fine. He just needs time to heal. There will be no lasting complications."

Erestor let out a sigh of relief and sat down in the chair beside his bed.

Elrond looked worried at him and asked, "You haven't slept since yesterday have you?"

"I'm fine Elrond." Erestor persisted.

"You're exhausted. After all we've put you through I don't blame you, but please sleep for some hours. I've already slept so I am perfectly capable of looking after Glorfindel while you rest." There was a tone to Elrond's voice that allowed no discussion.

Reluctantly Erestor got up from the chair and moved towards the door. Before he went out he asked, "Can I stop by Elladan and Elrohir, or would that bother their recovery?"

Elrond heard the pleading and worried pitch in Erestor's voice and guessed that the last image Erestor had of Elrohir hadn't been exactly pleasant. "They're in Elladan's room. Elladan is most likely awake. I had some food brought to him. You could use some as well, I'm sure he doesn't mind your company. But Erestor you still need to sleep."

"I will." Erestor said, "Thank you Elrond."


	4. Clear Feelings

Two days after Glorfindel was woken in the middle of the night by trudging footsteps and the door to the healing ward opening slowly. He drew his dagger halfway before the dim lighting in the ward lighted up the persons face and he saw who it was.

He quickly sat up in the bed and swung his legs over the side so he was facing the person.

"Elrohir?" Glorfindel asked relieved and guilty now that he finally saw him. "What are you doing here?"

Elrohir smiled weakly and moved closer. He had a disheveled look, still in his nightclothes and a dark blue blanket around his shoulders. He looked exhausted and still quite pale. Moving over to the bed, he sat down beside Glorfindel.

"I know..." Elrohir said with a low voice. "Elladan would probably get a heart attack if he knew I was out of bed. I just couldn't stand sleeping any more, been doing that the past two days. I expected to find you sleeping though Glorfindel, why are you awake?"

"I heard you coming." Glorfindel answered.

Elrohir nodded and the inclined his head towards the bandages around Glorfindel's stomach. "How are you holding up?" He asked.

"Your father is positive that I will make a full recovery."

Elrohir smiled to him, "Good. May I take a look?"

Glorfindel nodded so Elrohir stood up from where he was sitting and moved to the chair straight in front of where Glorfindel was sitting. He quickly unwound the bandages. The wound was healing well; in fact Elrohir guessed that it would only take half the time to heal, as it normally would have taken. As Elrohir touched the area around the wound, Glorfindel drew in breath sharply. Elrohir immediately removed the hand and looked up at Glorfindel.

"Does it hurt?" Elrohir asked worried.

Glorfindel shook his head and said, "Elrohir your hands… they're freezing." He the placed his hands on either side of Elrohir's face and felt that it wasn't only Elrohir's hands that were cold.

Elrohir closed his eyes to the touch and felt the warmth of Glorfindel's hands. He pulled the blanket tighter in around him and shrugged, opening his eyes. "My body doesn't currently have the energy needed to heat itself." He explained. Immediately he saw how Glorfindel's eyes became riddled with guilt. Sighing inwardly, he knew that Glorfindel would feel guilty for what he had done for him. That had been one of the main reasons why he had wanted to see him.

As Glorfindel took his hands off Elrohir's cheeks again, Elrohir stood up and retrieved some new bandages from the cupboard. He sat down again and began wounding bandage around Glorfindel's stomach.

"Elrohir you shouldn't have tried to save me." Glorfindel said. "You should have done what Erestor said you should and only have saved Elrond. You almost died because of me. If you had carried on for more than you did then I am certain that you would have died. There were more lives at risk than yours. What about Elrond, Elladan and Arwen? You shouldn't have risked that for me, I'm not that important."

Elrohir, eyes sharpened, looked him in the eyes and answered, "I knew when to let go Glorfindel. I know I came close to the line this time, but I still didn't cross it. I didn't die. I knew that it was stupid and reckless the second I had determined what I wanted to do, but I did it anyway. I chose to save you because you are important to me. Elladan knew of what I was going to do before I did it, but he didn't stop me because you were as important to him as you are to me. …Do not say that you're not important and that I shouldn't have saved you. The fact stands that I did save you and both of us are still alive. Maybe not in best conditions, but we're alive and breathing. That is what is important. In comparison to you being dead I would rather feel as drained as I do now because I know this is something I can get back."

Glorfindel was taken aback by the clear feelings in Elrohir's eyes. There was no lie in his eyes, he even told the truth about his condition. Glorfindel could think of no words to say so he just nodded.

Elrohir's eyes softened and he immediately gained a more tired look. He closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair.

"Elrohir?" Glorfindel asked softly. Elrohir grunted in response. "Thank you for saving me."

A weak smile formed on his lips and he said, "You're welcome."

"You know…" Glorfindel started, "I didn't know whom it was that was pulling me back after Elrond had left. I didn't recognize you. The only thing I felt was a strong power enveloping me and leading me gently, but firmly, back to where I had come from. I didn't know you were that strong Elrohir… I never realized, but experiencing the difference between your power and Elrond's…"

A fleeting smile passed on Elrohir's lips and he opened his eyes for second. His steely blue eyes shone and Glorfindel felt himself be momentarily swallowed by the pools. For a second he knew that he could trust Elrohir with anything. The depths of his eyes showed gentleness, steadiness and above all strength. Then the magic ended as Elrohir once again closed his eyes.

They sat for a moment in silence as Glorfindel kept watching Elrohir closely. Occasionally he would shiver with cold.

"You shouldn't have been out of bed yet." Glorfindel declared worriedly and quickly swept his own covers over Elrohir.

"I guess you're right…" Elrohir muttered without opening his eyes.

Just then they heard running in the hall outside coming from the same direction Elrohir had come from. They quickly recognized Elladan's voice as he called Elrohir's name softly some times. Clearly trying not to wake the whole house, but still on the border of panic.

"Elladan." Elrohir said first softly and then loudly so Elladan could hear him.

The running stopped a second before moving towards the healing ward and Elladan came barging into the room.

He immediately burst into, "What are you doing out of bed? You aren't supposed to go anywhere without at least telling me! Do you know how worried I was?" as he moved towards Elrohir. The rambling was cut off though when he saw the pale almost sleeping Elrohir.

Elladan looked stricken for a second and then turned his eyes to Glorfindel. When Glorfindel offered no explanation Elladan diverted his attention, once again, to Elrohir

He kneeled beside Elrohir and gently shook his shoulder, "Wake up Elrohir." He said.

Elrohir opened his eyes and looked at him. Elladan placed his palm on Elrohir's cheek and asked, "You alright?" Elrohir nodded and rubbed his eyes in desperate attempt to wake up.

Discerning whether or not to take Elrohir back to their rooms immediately or letting him rest a bit Elladan turned to the first option realizing that Elrohir was about to enter a sleep that he wouldn't wake up from for some time. Elladan took the extra cover off Elrohir and pulled him to his feet. Elrohir swayed slightly so Elladan reached out to steady him. He needed to get him to their rooms quickly.

"I'm taking him to his room." Elladan explained shortly.

As Elladan began guiding Elrohir out of the room Glorfindel stood up and followed them. Elladan would have protested and insisted that he should rest if it hadn't been for the look in Glorfindel's eye.

Halfway there after Elrohir had stumbled about a dozen times, every time with Elladan catching him, Elladan stopped and realized that it wasn't going to work, Elrohir was practically dead on his feet.

"That's it I'm carrying you." Elladan exclaimed.

"No way." Elrohir answered weakly, "We're already half way there…"

"Either you get on my back willingly or I throw you over my shoulder."

Elrohir grinned until he looked in Elladan's eyes and saw that he was completely serious. From the looks of it even the last part of the threat had been totally serious. Elrohir groaned annoyed, but nevertheless climbed reluctantly onto Elladan's back. He hugged Elladan around the neck and rested his head on Elladan's shoulder.

Their pace quickened, but not so much that Glorfindel would have trouble keeping up. Without his concentration being used to put on foot in front of another, Elrohir found himself struggling to stay awake. The corridors were getting blurry in front of his eyes. Blinking ferociously he managed to bring it back to shape. Dimly he could hear Glorfindel walking behind them, used to working with healing he immediately heard that Glorfindel was walking slightly heavier than normal, no doubt because of his injuries. He contemplated whether or not he should tell Elladan, but all his thoughts were slowly turning to muddle in his head. The grip he had around Elladan's neck slackened slightly.

Elladan jerked his head in Elrohir's direction as soon as he felt Elrohir's grip weaken. His worry doubled when he saw Elrohir's halfway closed eyes. "We're almost there Ro." He said.

He then gave Elrohir something to focus on as he began telling about a prank they had once made.

Soon they were in front of the door leading to Elrohir's room. Elladan walked in and allowed Elrohir to climb off his back when they were beside the bed.

He sat down heavily and pressed his hands against his face. "I hate this." Elrohir groaned.

"I know Ro." Elladan said a pulled the bedcovers aside. "Sleep. You'll feel better tomorrow."

Elrohir looked at the bed and then allowed his body to drop onto the bed. Before Elrohir could even blink Elladan swept the covers over him and tucked them in around him. Elrohir was too tired to be irritated, even though he tried to force himself to stay awake, his vision soon darkened.

Elladan watched as Elrohir's eyes closed and his breathing evened out and then he turned to Glorfindel who had sat down in on of the chairs in front of the fireplace. He walked over there and quickly started a fire in the fireplace before sitting down beside him. Turning his body in a position where he could see both Elrohir and Glorfindel.

"You aren't supposed to be out of bed either are you?" Elladan asked with a smirk on his lips.

"What Elrond doesn't know doesn't hurt him …or me." Glorfindel answered. He then looked over at Elrohir and asked, "How is he recovering?"

"Slowly." Elladan sighed, "I'm surprised he even made it all the way to the healing ward in the first place. He has barely woken up over the last days, maybe he woke two or three times and never for more than half an hour."

"How much time will it take?" Glorfindel asked worriedly.

"I don't know. Neither does Ada, he's never seen anyone use that much power that rapidly so it's hard to determine."

"He never brags about it, does he?" Glorfindel sighed.

"About what?" Elladan asked.

"About how much power he has in healing."

"He isn't that type of person." Elladan answered. "Come on. We should get you back before anyone notices."

Glorfindel nodded and they both headed out of the room.


	5. Distrust

"I apologize for not being here to check on you all week, but I had some matters to take care of." Elrohir said in common tongue, "I hope they've been treating you well, now that you're out of the ward."

Just today, a week after Elrohir had healed both Glorfindel and Elrond, Nestor had stopped by and informed him on how Kevin was doing. Elrohir had forgot about him with everything going on.

"There is no need for apologies. They have treated me just well, but I'm beginning to get impatient." Kevin answered, "I want to get home to my family as soon as possible. They're probably worried about me."

Just a few days ago Elrohir's energy levels had suddenly swung upwards and he was beginning to recover from the ordeal. He still wasn't ready to do anything more straining than walking, but it was a start. Just this morning he had woken up to find Elladan grinning on his bedside. When he had asked what it was Elladan had answered, 'You slept with your eyes open.' It wouldn't have surprised Elrohir if Elladan had sat there all night staring at him. Overprotective moron.

"I'm sure they are." Elrohir smiled, "You'll be fit to travel in about a week. Can you find your way home from here?"

They were in the room that had been appointed to the man when he had been discharged from the ward. It was one of the smaller rooms in the east wing, but probably still more than the man was used to.

"I've never been good with maps." Kevin answered, smiling apologetically, "But I'm sure I could find my way home from where you found me. Could you lead me there?" When Elrohir hesitated for a moment the man hurried to say, "I'm sorry. I don't want to force myself on you."

Elrohir shook his head dismissively, "I'd love to take you there of course, but I need to ask my brother first. He'll probably join us."

"No!" Kevin exclaimed. There was a hint of anger in his voice.

Elrohir jerked his head up to look at him in question. The man looked annoyed by his sudden outburst and quickly returned his expression to what it had been before.

"I mean. I wouldn't want to keep both of you from your work." Kevin said with a guilty tone. "I'm already asking too much of you."

"If that is the only reason then you don't have to worry." Elrohir answered suspiciously. "Well, I need to go now. Think about it."

Elrohir stood up and walked out of the door. He went through the halls and to the library where he knew Elladan was.

"There is something about him that unsettles me." Elladan said after Elrohir had told him what had happened. "Have you asked him more details about who he is?"

"He says he lives in a small village just outside Bree and works as a tradesman. The reason he was that close to Rivendell was because he was transporting some things to a customer of his. Bandits attacked him on the road, took the things and left him for dead." Elrohir answered.

"What things?"

"Tools."

"He does have the build for working in some kind of smithy." Elladan said thoughtfully.

Elrohir nodded as well.

"Did he tell you who his customers were?" Elladan asked.

Elrohir shook his head and added, "But that could be from either loyalty or because he's lying to us."

"We still have the responsibility of bringing him home." Elladan said, "But you're not going alone, I'm coming with you. I'm reluctant to send anyone else for the possibility that it is a trap."

"I know what you mean." Elrohir sighed, "If it is a trap then someone could get hurt."

"If Glorfindel was up and about then we could have taken him with us, but not when he is still injured." Elladan said.

"We could take him. His wound will have healed in a week, besides I don't think he'll let us go alone."

"The hell I'm not." Came Glorfindel's voice from the other side of the room. Both Elladan and Elrohir jumped in shock.

Glorfindel moved over to them. "You think I would willing let the two of you throw yourselves into a trap without at least coming with you?" Glorfindel asked.

Elladan and Elrohir grinned at him and said, "We're not even sure it is a trap."

"What's this about not wanting to send others?" Glorfindel asked, "They're supposed to protect you."

"We see it the other way around." Elladan said.

Glorfindel sighed, "I know you do. That's what worries me. So when do we leave?"

"In a week." Elrohir said. "We'll all be ready in a week."

"You as well?"

"Hopefully."

Elladan quickly gathered the notes he had been reading before Elrohir had come into the library. "I need to go." He said, "I'm supposed to be at a meeting with Ada and the counselors in ten minutes."

"Did you read everything you needed to before I interrupted you?" Elrohir asked.

"No, but I'll manage." With that Elladan took off towards the conference room.

Elladan being next in line to run Rivendell always attended to more meetings than Elrohir did. He was a skilled diplomat and more often than not got what he wanted and Rivendell needed.

"I wasn't called to any meeting." Glorfindel said dejectedly.

Elrohir knew that Glorfindel hated being wounded and especially hated when people, especially Elrond, treated him differently because of it. He knew that Glorfindel would be able to breathe again if he went with them and Kevin.

"Don't worry about it Glorfindel." Elrohir said, "Ada doesn't want to bother you with such a non important meeting, but that is only so you get on your feet quicker."

"I am on my feet."

"Yes, but without balance." Elrohir grinned, "I'll go tell Kevin that you and Elladan are coming as well. He'll probably be thrilled."

A worried look immediately passed through Glorfindel's eyes. "I'll come with you."

"Back to your old self." Elrohir said and laughed, "I accept your company, but I don't have a feeling that he'll do anything to me."

They walked out of the library and into the halls. Elrohir lead the way to the eastern wing and Glorfindel followed him. As they came past a map of Middle Earth painted on the wall Glorfindel stopped.

"Where did you find him?" He asked.

Elrohir turned to the map and studied it for a few seconds before pointing to a spot a little outside Rivendell's border.

"Odd place to be lying half dead." Glorfindel stated.

"I know." Elrohir said, "We were surprised as well."

"How bad was he injured?" Glorfindel asked.

"Not as bad as you, though it was similar. He was stabbed in the stomach as well, but it was only a dagger. It had been left untreated for a day so he had a small infection."

"You healed him with your powers, didn't you?" Glorfindel asked. Elrohir nodded. "Did you use as much energy as you did healing me?"

Elrohir looked at him for some seconds before saying, "Not even close." And then he walked on.

Glorfindel followed him and soon they were standing in front of his room. Elrohir knocked and asked if they were allowed to come in. They immediately heard someone scrambling around inside. They looked at each other weirdly and waited until the door opened to reveal a slightly out of breath Kevin.

"Elrohir." He greeted, "You're back quickly."

"Lord Elrohir." Glorfindel corrected.

"Can we come in?" Elrohir asked politely, while ignoring Glorfindel.

"Of course Lord Elrohir." Kevin stepped aside and showed them towards the chairs in his room.

"Kevin, this is Lord Glorfindel, he is Lord Elrond's seneschal." Elrohir introduced.

"Hello." Kevin said and held his hand forward. Glorfindel shook it with a small smile. Clearly this man wasn't educated in the ways of elves. The man squeezed Glorfindel's hand harder then necessary, but Glorfindel didn't comment it.

They sat down in the chairs while Kevin heated some water for tea.

After hesitating a moment wondering what to say Elrohir said, "I talked our plan over with Glorfindel and my brother. They agreed that it was probably best to wait a week before going and we decided that all three of us would accompany you so if the bandits who attacked you before came, we would be able to fight them off."

Elrohir saw that the hands, with which Kevin held the teacups, were tightened. His eyebrows furrowed slightly together in thought. Why did Kevin want them to go alone?

"I don't want to be that much trouble." Kevin said as he handed them the cups. "Lord Glorfindel was in the healing ward like me only a week ago, he shouldn't be bothered because of me."

"I deem that Glorfindel will be more than ready within a weeks time. Thank you for your concern though Kevin." Elrohir said smiling.

"How was it that you survived?" Kevin asked Glorfindel, "When you were brought into the healing ward you looked like you were already doomed, but here you are not a week later perfectly fine."

"Sometimes people tend to get lucky." Glorfindel answered even though he was already sure that Kevin knew that Elrohir had done something. He could see it in the way Kevin looked at Elrohir.

"Not that lucky." Kevin said under his breath. Both Glorfindel and Elrohir heard it, but pretended that they didn't.

"Well then it's all set." Elrohir said cheerfully and clapped his hands together. "You, me, Glorfindel and Elladan will head out in precisely a week. You must be so excited about seeing your family again. I'm sure they will be thrilled to hear of adventures and your journey with the balrog slayer and the demonic twins out in the wild with swords and bows. Maybe we'll even go hunting. That'll be one to tell the kids."

You had to hand it to him. Elrohir really knew how to make something you didn't want sound like your idea and what you ultimately wanted while ending with something that could be counted as a threat or not.

"Well we really must get going." Elrohir said and stood up, "A pleasure Kevin. Elladan is going to be thrilled with what we arranged here. You're a good man and we look forward to your company in a week."

Both Elrohir and Glorfindel shook his hand again and exited the room leaving a slightly speechless Kevin inside.

Glorfindel snorted in a very ungracious way when they were down the corridor. "Were you threatening him?"

Elrohir looked completely serious, "Only if he intends to set a trap. If not then it can be counted as a statement or a joke. But then again what can only he do? If he intends to do something to us then he needs allies, and there were no one around when we found him. Allies wouldn't have just left him for dead there. If Elladan and me were meant to find him then they must have been tracking our movements and what would their reason be? I agree that he is odd, but I'm don't think he plans to harm us."

"You mean you." Glorfindel said, "Every time he tries to get you to come alone Elrohir. What would he want with you?"

"Maybe, he saw me heal you. He saw the miracle there and wanted me to heal someone. I don't know… but if that was it then why wouldn't he just tell me?" Elrohir sighed.

"You're right it is about your healing. He was obviously interested in how I survived." Glorfindel said.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Elrohir sighed. He started sagging farther behind, so Glorfindel slowed his tempo. First now he really looked at Elrohir. He was pale and his eyes unfocused.

"You look tired." Glorfindel commented.

Elrohir lifted his gaze to Glorfindel's. "I am tired." He answered truthfully.

"You don't need to strain yourself Elrohir. If you're tired then sleep for a few hours." Glorfindel said.

Elrohir laughed slightly and said, "If I go to sleep I'll be lucky if I wake up before tomorrow. I'll go to my room and wait for Elladan to get back."

After parting with Glorfindel Elrohir went to the lunge between his and Elladan's room. He sat down heavily and stared into the wall for about ten minutes before lying down. He was too tired to care if he first woke up tomorrow. With a bit of luck Elladan would wake him before that.

Within seconds he fell asleep.


	6. Overexertion

Elladan sighed as he walked from the meeting. It had dragged out because the stubborn counselors were determined to have their way and wouldn't be swayed. Elladan and Elrond had worked together to convince them that their way was best. Politics… just a bunch of men fighting to be the ones that are right…

He quickly steered his way towards his room and opened the door. Where was Elrohir? Was he still with Kevin or Glorfindel? Elladan walked through the lounge and into Elrohir's room, but he wasn't there either.

He smiled though when he stepped back into the lounge and saw Elrohir sleeping on the couch. His arm was draped over his eyes to block out the sunlight.

Elladan took the blanket up from the chair beside him and gently spread it over Elrohir hoping that he wouldn't wake up. He needed the sleep.

Elladan sat down on the chair while running his hands over his face to help him relax. He'd been alone a lot the past week, done a lot of thinking while watching over Elrohir. Often his thoughts had gone back to when he had held Elrohir in his arms after he had brought Glorfindel and Elrond back. Elrohir had been so small lying there in his arms. So fragile that Elladan had thought that the smallest movement would take him away forever.

When the shock, panic and fear had faded Elladan had truly realized how close he had been to loosing his twin, the other part of his soul. Elrohir had been completely pallid and his breathe fleeting, like each intake could have been the last. Trembling like a leaf Elrohir's body had been so cold. He almost felt the iciness through his clothes.

Afterwards Elrohir had lain in the bed, still, not moving. His lips had been blue and his dark eyelashes contrasting starkly to his complexion.

Elladan had been beside him constantly, never fully sleeping, but sometimes drifting off. He had been ready to wake up at the slightest movement. There had been nothing. No small shift of position. Nothing.

Elladan sighed and leaned forward in the chair. He took in Elrohir now. Though still pale, his complexion was beginning to normalize. He was no longer completely still when he slept and his eyes had been open. Elladan had almost cried when he had seen it and he had almost laughed. It had been a mixture of feelings that he couldn't completely analyze.

Elladan leaned back and picked up the book lying on the table. Elrohir had been reading it the past few days because he didn't have the energy to actually do anything. Elladan flipped to the first page and started reading. Slowly his thoughts disappeared as the content of the book started to immerse him and bring him into another world. A temporary release from everything or as some would call it: an escape route.

He didn't know how many hours had passed before his father came into the room, but it was suddenly dark outside. Elladan placed his finger in front of his lips in sign for Elrond to be quiet so he wouldn't wake Elrohir. Closing the book gently he placed it once again upon the table.

Elrond came over smiling when he saw Elrohir sleeping on the couch. He walked over to Elrohir and kneeled down beside the couch. Gently he took Elrohir's arm, lifted it off his eyes and down to his side. Elrohir's brows furrowed together and he slowly opened his eyes. He looked at them confused for a few minutes before groaning and massaging his forehead while sitting up.

He then opened his eyes again and looked sleepily at both Elladan and his father. "What time is it…?" He asked groggily.

Elrond brushed his hand over Elrohir cheek and answered, "Seven. I figured you two would be here so I arranged for dinner to be brought up."

Elrohir nodded mutely and closed his eyes again clearly still tired. Elrond almost regretted waking him, but Elrohir needed food as well. Suddenly though Elrohir opened his eyes, took the blanket off and drew his legs over the side of the couch. Got to his feet and stumbled like a drunk towards the bathroom. Elladan and Elrond gazed worriedly after him, but they didn't get up. If Elrohir needed them he would say so.

Elladan had seen it many times over the last few days. After Elrohir had used so much energy it had become harder for him to wake up fully from sleep.

They listened to what they guessed was Elrohir washing his face with water. Then there was a long silence. Continuing silence. They could only hear him breathing deeply for several minutes. And then he washed his face again.

Just then a maid came into the room with a tray of food. It looked heavy so Elladan got out of the chair and offered to take it. She smiled and said, "Thank you my Lord."

People usually called Elladan and Elrohir 'my Lord' when they didn't know which of them they were addressing. Elladan just smiled back and took the tray. Placing it on the table just as Elrohir stepped into the room. Shirtless.

Elrohir stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the young maid staring at him openly blushing. He hadn't heard anyone come into the room, guess that was a testimony to how tired he was.

"Excuse me." Elrohir said, inclined his head and then walked through the door to his own room.

The only thing that stopped Elladan from bursting out laughing was that it wouldn't be fair to the young girl who was still staring at the place Elrohir had disappeared. He swallowed down the giggles that were threatening to spill out of him.

"Thank you for the food. You may leave." Elrond said dismissing her politely.

The girl jumped and then blushed even more before hurrying out of the room. As soon as she was far enough gone Elladan couldn't keep it in any more. He burst out laughing.

"I think she's in love." Elladan pressed out between laughs, "Elrohir you have to marry her now or you will have stolen her innocence."

"You're hilarious Elladan." Elrohir said from inside the room clearly not amused and then he came back into the lounge with a green tunic on.

Elladan was starting to calm down after Elrond gave him a slap to the back of the head. The smile faded entirely when he saw Elrohir slump down onto the couch with no embarrassment on his face, only tiredness. Usually that sort of thing would have embarrassed Elrohir.

Elladan kneeled in front of Elrohir and cupped his cheek. He looked deeply into the eyes that reminded him so much of his own. Midnight blue, but Elrohir's seemed rather dull instead of bright like they used to. Elladan knew that Elrohir could see the worry in his eyes, but he didn't roll them instead he leaned lightly against Elladan's hand.

Elrond watched them mutely. Elrohir's lack of reaction and strength had not escaped him either. Letting Elladan talk to Elrohir he quickly worked on filling a plate with food.

"What's happening Elrohir?" Elladan asked softly while placing his hand on Elrohir's heart. He felt his chest rise with each deep breath Elrohir made.

Elrohir didn't want to disappoint Elladan when he was beginning to believe that he was getting all right again, but he knew Elladan would see through any lie that he could say. Truth was today had been a tough day and in the end he had been going on will only. It seemed that his body didn't like him that much for overusing it. It felt as it someone had wrapped his senses in cotton.

"…I think I overexerted myself." Elrohir answered.

Elladan nodded in total understanding, but the worry in his eyes grew. "Does anything hurt?"

"No." Elrohir answered. Except for the headache. He knew that the only reason he had a headache was from lack of sleep, or rather lack of enough sleep, which was plenty at the moment.

Elladan searched his eyes for any sign that he was lying before saying, "Good," and going over to sit in his chair again.

Elrond handed Elrohir and Elladan a plate of food each. As soon as the food was set before them they realized how hungry they had been. None of them had eaten since breakfast.

They dug ravenously into the food not even noticing Elrond's grin. He didn't scold them though, he was happy that they were recovering even if Elrohir was a bit peaky. After filling his own plate Elrond sat back and ate in silence.

Elladan finished his food first. Elrohir stopped in the motion of raising his fork and said to him, "Me and Glorfindel talked to Kevin and persuaded him to allow all of us to go."

"How did you do that?" Elladan asked.

Elrohir just smiled at him.

"What are you talking about?" Elrond asked suspiciously, knowing that his sons had a knack for trouble.

Elladan looked at Elrohir questionably; when Elrohir nodded he began telling Elrond about Kevin and their plan of going with him.

To say that Elrond was displeased would have been an understatement. "So you two are going willingly into what could be a trap?" He asked.

"I'm delighted that you understand Ada!" Elladan exclaimed in mock glee.

"No Elladan, I don't."

"You said what could be a trap." Elladan pointed out, "Therefore you mean to say that it isn't even certain. Honestly I think we're overreacting. It is his first time among elves and maybe the reason he wants Elrohir to come with him is because he is afraid of us. Elrohir did save his life; it wouldn't be odd for him to trust him. Maybe he even thinks we want to kill him and he believes to have a greater chance of escaping if it's only one elf."

"Glorfindel and I contemplated that he wanted me to heal someone in his family, but I don't know if it's likely." Elrohir said slowly. He was finished eating as well. "Maybe his indications towards my healing could only be fascination."

"We'll be taking Glorfindel with us just in case." Elladan added. "His wound will be healed in a week."

"Kevin is our responsibility. We were the ones who brought him here." Elrohir said. "It could be a trap and that's why we aren't going to risk sending someone into it, but he may as well be innocent. Time will tell."

Elrond looked pained at them, but he knew that no matter what he said they had already decided how it was going to be. He knew that if it was a trap and they were hurt or killed he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for letting them go, but they were all grown up and they should be allowed to live their own lives.

"Although it doesn't comfort me much, I trust the two of you and I know that this is something you have decided and agreed upon. I will allow you to go." Elrond said hesitantly. "Please just don't do anything rash and protect each other. Don't get separated."

"Thank you Ada." They chorused, "We'll be careful." They grinned hugely at him and hugged him.

"It will probably only take a day." Elladan said with a smile on his face. "And you have a whole week to drill us with the not-get-separated line."

Elrohir was leaning his head against the couch with closed eyes. The conversation had killed him.

Elladan noticed and stood up. "Come on Ro, you need to sleep before you slip into a coma." Elladan said lightly, but still with a serious edge.

Elrohir opened his eyes and held his hands out for Elladan to pull him onto his feet. He was sure that if Elladan hadn't been there to guide him he would have walked into the wall.

A quarter of an hour later, Elladan came back into the lounge and closed the door gently behind him. Apparently Elrohir was already asleep. Elladan's expression was sad.

"What's wrong Elladan?" Elrond asked and gestured for Elladan to sit beside him, which Elladan did.

"He fell asleep with his eyes closed again." Elladan said softly. "I hate it."

Elrond put his arm around Elladan's shoulder and he leaned his head against Elrond's shoulder. Elrond knew that there was nothing he could say, that would make Elladan feel any better.

"He'll be alright." Elrond whispered to him and kissed his forehead.

Elladan stared into space. "I thought he was alright. This morning I thought everything had returned to normal because Elrohir had slept with his eyes open and he acted like he usually did through the day. I didn't even notice how long he was up or how much he was moving around."

"It was an accident. Elrohir will be alright again in the morning, you'll see."

Elladan sat in quiet for a moment, but then he said softly, "I thought he would die. I sat with him in my arms before he passed out… He almost couldn't keep him eyes from closing and every time I thought it would be the last time I saw them. When I couldn't hear his breathing I thought he had stopped, but it was just so faint I had to strain myself to hear it."

It was the first time Elrond heard any details from after Elrohir had brought them back. Everything he had heard up till now was just 'and then he collapsed'. It scared him to think that Elrohir had gotten so close to the border and he realized the true fright of what Elladan had seen. He had seen many people die over the years. He knew exactly what people looked like when they were close to it. He had been half the cause for Elrohir's collapse, if he had let go in time then Elrohir would have only had to save Glorfindel and maybe the strain on his body wouldn't have been so great.

He tightened his hold on Elladan. "He'll be alright." He whispered again.


	7. Trap

Elladan and Elrohir rode in front of Glorfindel and Kevin as they made their way towards the place the twins had first come across Kevin. Elladan and Elrohir were talking casually, but there was silence between Kevin and Glorfindel. Both of them seemed to dislike each other. All in all Kevin had been silent throughout the day.

They soon took a break to eat lunch and to let the horses rest. Kevin sat down at the side of the clearing and leaned his back against one of the larger trees in the area. Elrohir came over to him with a smile on his lips and food in his hand.

As he settled down beside Kevin, and handed him his share of the food, he asked, "You're not much for horseback riding are you?"

Kevin shook his head and brought the first bite to his lips.

"Were you travelling on foot when you were attacked?"

"Yes."

"It must've taken a long time." Elrohir said.

"What?"

Elrohir looked at him and said, "Walking all the way here from Bree."

"Oh." The man said, "Yes. Yes it did."

They ate a bit in almost silence.

"Does your wound pain you when you ride." Elrohir then asked.

"No, it doesn't." Kevin said, finally fully taking presence. "It's already healed. Such wounds usually take longer time to heal than this. Was it something you did?"

"Ro!" Elladan called from the other side of the clearing. Elrohir looked over there. "Are you two ready to set out again?"

"Yes I think we're just about ready." Elrohir said and stood up. He was about to step towards his horse when Kevin's hand grabbed his arm tightly. Elrohir had elven strength so he could easily get out of the grip, but he didn't find it necessary.

"You still haven't answered my question." Kevin said.

Elrohir turned his eyes away from Glorfindel and Elladan, who were standing ready to be at his side in a heartbeat, and towards Kevin. He looked into the man's eyes until he let go of his arm and then he said, "I healed you, because I had the ability to and because if I hadn't you wouldn't currently be alive. How I did or didn't do it should be unnecessary for you to know."

Elrohir could tell that Kevin wanted more information than that, but he didn't wait before going to ready his horse.

Soon they were riding again. They were already more than halfway there and the trip had gone soundlessly. It would be no more than a couple of hours before they could turn their horses homewards again. As they got closer to the destination though the atmosphere intensified because neither Elladan nor Glorfindel could help but be ready for some kind of trap. Elrohir couldn't either, but he was better at masking that feeling and was currently leading a conversation with Kevin.

Elrohir found the trip already exhausting him. Of course it wasn't the type of exhaustion where he would fall off the horse at any given moment, but he was sure that when they finally got home he would want nothing more than a warm bed. His horse guided him steadily though.

Elladan and Elrohir soon started to recognize the area and they knew that they were almost at the spot.

"How did you get me back?" Kevin asked.

Elrohir smiled to him, but Elladan was the one who answered, "Elrohir rode with you in front of him the whole way. We are here."

As Elladan said this Elrohir looked around and saw that he was right. The tree, under which he had treated Kevin, was right there. Elrohir watched for Kevin's reaction, but there was no recognition in his face.

"Is there a road near here?" Kevin asked.

"There is one not too far away." Glorfindel said, "Do you think they dragged you here? The robbers?"

"I do not recognize this place." Kevin said, "Can we try the road?"

Glorfindel led the way through the trees and towards the road. Suddenly though a tree toppled over right in front of Glorfindel and his horse flailed shocked and Glorfindel was thrown from the mares back. Kevin's horse started running in the other direction and Kevin quickly jumped off it.

Elladan and Elrohir descended from their horses as well and ran over to the winded Glorfindel. Several things started happening at once. As Elrohir was beginning to help Glorfindel, Elladan realized that it had been no accident that the tree had fallen there. He unstrapped his sword.

"Elrohir it is a trap." He said in elvish.

Elrohir looked up from Glorfindel and around the clearing. "Kevin is gone." He answered.

Elrohir had just stood up and readied his bow when several men came running into the clearing. Elladan met them with his sword while Elrohir pulled back a little and shot. To Elrohir and Elladan's horror it soon became clear that the men were trying hardly not to kill them.

Elrohir watched the chaos unfold as he started using his sword and got separated from Elladan and Glorfindel. Glorfindel had stood up and fought not seconds after the men had entered the clearing. Several men currently surrounded him now and he fought in a rotating rhythm. It was uncertain how much time passed before he was hit in the back of the head, but the blow was so hard that it forced him to his knees. The men ran in and restrained him before he could get his guard back up.

Elrohir faintly heard Elladan cry his name, but his head seemed somewhat fuzzy. Panic arose in him though when he looked over there and saw that the distraction had caused Elladan to get restrained as well. Glorfindel was still fighting, but not much time passed before he was forced to his knees. There were just too many of them.

Elrohir struggled as his hands and feet were bound tightly, but there were three men holding him down. He saw Elladan and Glorfindel being treated the same way.

Just then a man came into the clearing. He hadn't been a part of the fighting and Kevin was at his side. Walking freely with no restraints, he looked almost happy.

The, what Elrohir assumed, leader looked over the gathering. There were some men lying dead on the ground, one dying, several wounded.

Elrohir, Elladan and Glorfindel were brought over to him. They forced them down on their knees before him. Glorfindel and Elladan struggled against the men and glared at the leader, but Elrohir looked questionably at Kevin, who avoided his gaze.

"Which one of them is it?" The leader asked Kevin in a slow menacing voice.

Both Elladan and Glorfindel stilled and watched horridly as Kevin pointed at Elrohir. Elrohir shifted his gaze as the leader came walking towards him.

"Of course it is you." The leader said, "You have the eyes of a healer. Collected and calm even in the worst situations." He bent down so he was on his level, "But then again you do not know how bad this situation is."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Elrohir said.

The leader smacked him across the cheek. "Playing ignorance are we? Luckily I have all the facts right here from my lovely Kevin."

He fished a letter out of his pocket and read, "'my lord. I know you have sent me here to find a possibility to capture Lord Elrond because of his healing abilities, but I have discovered by experience and accident that his son Elrohir is a better healer than him and that he will be far easier to take. I will have him accompany me to the place where we agreed, but maybe there will be company.' So your identity has finally been revealed. Many people have heard of Elrond's twins, but never has one of your names been associated with healer. You have hid it well. You see I have a problem and you will be the perfect one to fix it."

"Blood loss can sometimes make the victim hallucinate." Elrohir said calmly. "I do not know how your man got the idea that I am supposedly a healer, but I know nothing of it."

The leader stared at Elrohir for some seconds before nodding to the men who held him and then turning his back as they began to beat him.

Elladan and Glorfindel protested and started struggling to get free again. The men who held them were forced to move them farther away from Elrohir so they couldn't help him.

"Elrohir!" Elladan shouted.

Soon the men stopped and dragged Elrohir to his knees again. Elrohir was angry now both Elladan and Glorfindel could see it in his eyes. They already dreaded the next comment Elrohir was going to make.

"And what was that supposed to help?" Elrohir asked the leader when he turned around again. "You expect your man's insane magic trick to become more real after you rough me up a bit?"

Elrohir was sent gasping for breath as the leader kicked him in the ribcage. While Elrohir recovered the leader had the mortally wounded man brought in front of Elrohir.

He held Elrohir's head down so he was forced to look at the wound. The man had been shot through the shoulder and there was already a lot of blood pooled around the wound. Elrohir didn't flinch at the sight of blood.

"Heal. Him." The leader said.

Elrohir forced his head out of the man's grip and stared at him, "I will not bend to your will." He growled.

"Oh I think you will." The leader said. Just then a loud smack sounded through the clearing and a moan quickly followed.

Elrohir's head jerked towards his brother's pain filled outburst. His eyes immediately landed on a wound on the side of Elladan's head. Blood was already flowing down the side of Elladan's face. A man was standing beside Elladan with a club in his hand, the club was raised again, but this time Elladan was struck on the shoulder blade. It forced Elladan to bend forward and then the next one struck him on the back. His arm was struck as well and his leg. The blows kept raining down.

Elrohir could tell that Elladan was fighting to keep back any sounds of pain. He barely realized that he had started struggling to get over to Elladan.

"Stop it!" Elrohir shouted at the leader.

He held up his hand and the beating stopped. "If you want it to stop then you can just heal him."

"Elrohir… Don't." Elladan said forcefully, but Elrohir could hear the barely contained pain in his voice.

Elrohir knew from the look the leader was giving him that he wasn't going to stop torturing Elladan until he said yes to heal the man. It was better to stop him now before Elladan became too injured than to wait and have to heal him as well. The only way he would be able to save Elladan was by selling himself. Elrohir bit the inside of his lips so hardly that it drew blood.

Apparently he hesitated for too long. The leader signaled for the beating to continue and Elladan was struck once more before Elrohir stopped it again. This time Elladan gave a bit back scream, as his shoulder was broken.

"I'll do it!" Elrohir exclaimed, "Just stop it!"

The leader smiled to him and said, "Lovely. See I knew you would bend sooner rather than later."

Elrohir glared daggers at the leader and pulled his arms forcefully out of the men's grip. He could hear Elladan protesting weakly from the other side of the clearing. Quickly he yanked the arrow out of the man's shoulder, not caring about the pain-filled moan that followed. Elrohir recognized his own arrow, but didn't comment on it.

"I need some supplies." Elrohir said with barely contained anger.

"I think I would rather see your, what did you call it? Magic?" The leader said.

"I have no magic." Elrohir said.

The leader signaled for Kevin to come forward. "What are his healing abilities?" He asked Kevin.

Kevin would still not meet Elrohir eyes when he pointed towards Glorfindel and said, "The elf with the blond hair came deadly wounded from a stab wound to the stomach. Elrohir just held his hands over him for an hour and then he was almost healed. The wound is no more than a scar here a week after."

The leader signaled for Glorfindel to be brought forward. When he came close enough he lifted his tunic and saw the scar on Glorfindel's stomach.

"Amazing." The leader said, "What do you call that if it isn't magic?"

"Elves heal faster than men." Elrohir said.

"So if I give him the same wound as he had then without your help he is going to heal that fast." The leader unsheathed a knife and made to stab Glorfindel when Elrohir put his hands on the dying man. Everyone that held him jerked backwards in surprise and let go of him.

At the leader's wave Glorfindel was brought back to where Elladan was. They were watching horridly as the leader was circling Elrohir with a much too satisfied expression on his face.

"Why did you let go?" The leader asked the men.

"My lord something flowed into us from him. We could feel it when we touched him. It was too intense to keep our grip."

Carefully the leader reached out to touch Elrohir on the shoulder. He gasped and removed his hand again when it felt like heat entering his body.

Not even ten minutes had past before Elrohir removed his hands and opened his eyes. He felt lightheaded and dizzy. Clearly his body wasn't ready to use his ability again so soon after Glorfindel, but he had healed the man and quickly for that matter.

He vaguely heard someone clapping and then a face appeared before him. Elrohir immediately recognized it to be the leader so he pushed down his exhaustion and forced himself to sit up straight without showing anything in his expression.

"Magnificent." The leader said. "You will be perfect." He signaled for the men to restrain Elrohir again, but Elrohir wasn't certain he could even move if he wanted to. He could feel Elladan's worry through their bond and looked over there. He immediately caught his brother's eyes. Elladan was pale himself from the broken shoulder, they were probably spitting images of each other at that moment caught in each other's eyes.

"Now kill them." The leader said.

A man standing by the side of the clearing unbuckled his sword and moved towards Glorfindel and Elladan. They were forced onto their knees again.

"If even one of them dies I will never do what you say!" Elrohir shouted heartedly at the leader. "If you kill even one of them my life will have no meaning to you because there is not a thing on earth you can do to me that will make me do what you want!"

The leader stopped the man with the sword at those words just as he had raised it over his head. He studied Elrohir and saw nothing but fierceness in his eyes.

"I can kill myself just as easily as you can breathe." Elrohir said, "If you kill them then all this would have been just a waste of your time and whoever it is that you want me to heal will die because no amount of torture in the world will make me heal anyone you say."

This was it. He was selling himself.

"If I keep them alive then you will do everything I say?" The leader asked stepping closer to Elrohir.

"…Yes." Elrohir said knowing that it was the only way Elladan and Glorfindel were going to live.

The leader took Elrohir's hand in his own and pulled out his dagger. He quickly slit a cross in the surface of Elrohir's palm. "Then this will serve as a reminder to you. You are now mine."

"Drug them!" The leader then shouted, "We're taking all of them with us."

A cloth was placed in front of their mouths and they were forced to inhale the toxin that it was soaked in.


	8. Imprisonment

When Elrohir woke up he was lying in an unfamiliar bed and gazing up into an unfamiliar ceiling. His mouth felt dry and his thoughts fuzzy. It took a few moments for the memories to flood back into his consciousness. When they did he sat up quickly. He soon regretted that though when the room slowly turned black as a wave of dizziness came over him.

"Steady there." He heard Glorfindel's voice say and felt him take hold of him so he wouldn't fall to the ground.

Slowly the darkness flickered back and only the headache remained. He found himself looking right into Glorfindel's eyes.

"Where are we?" Elrohir asked weakly.

"I don't know." Glorfindel answered and let go of Elrohir. "I only woke up an hour ago. We are locked inside this room."

"Elladan?" Elrohir whispered almost afraid of the answer. Glorfindel shifted his gaze to the side. When Elrohir followed it he saw Elladan lying on his stomach on a second bed in the room.

He staggered off the bed and over to Elladan. Brushing Elladan's hair away from his eyes he saw that they were closed due to the drugs. The whole right side of his face was matted with blood from the wound on his head, but luckily it had stopped bleeding.

Elrohir and Glorfindel helped each other take off Elladan's tunic. His arm, back and shoulder was a mass of bruises. They were darkest around his broken shoulder.

"Hold him down Glorfindel." Elrohir said after feeling the break and taking hold of Elladan's arm. "I need to set his shoulder. He may wake up."

Without hesitating Elrohir quickly set Elladan's shoulder as soon as Glorfindel had taken hold of Elladan. Elladan's eyes flew open and a bit back scream came from him. Elrohir bent down and caressed his cheek as soon as he was done.

"Lie still Elladan." He said knowing that it would hurt his brother more if he moved. He looked into his brother's eyes and saw that one of his pupils was slightly more dilated than the other. It showed that he had a concussion.

Elrohir then looked around the room and saw a bundle of towels and a bucket of water near the corner. He brought them over to Elladan and soaked two of the towels in the water. He then placed them on Elladan shoulder and bruising to reduce the swelling.

Elladan gritted his teeth in the beginning but then the coldness started to soothe the pain and he sighed in relief.

Elrohir noticed that there was some blood staining the towels he had laid on Elladan. It took him a few moments to realize that the blood was his own. He stared down at his hand and at the cross in it. The movement had made it start bleeding again.

This was the mark that made him someone's possession. It sickened him. He first now completely understood the consequences of what had happened and what he had promised.

Elladan saw him staring at his hand and even though the headache made it hard to think he feared for his twin. "Ro…" He muttered, but Elrohir didn't hear him, he was too immersed in his thoughts. "Elrohir." He said louder.

Elrohir started and quickly moved towards his brother. "What's wrong? Are you in pain?" He asked frantically.

"You're not alone… Elrohir." Elladan muttered. He knew that bearing down on his brother for what he had done wouldn't help him. "We'll stay with you right till… the end, Glorfindel and me."

Elrohir kneeled beside the bed and rested his head against Elladan's. "I couldn't watch them kill you…" He whispered. "I just couldn't. Now they have me right where they want to have me."

"Ada will find us…" Elladan said. "He won't stop looking…"

Elrohir nodded soundlessly.

"Take care of your hand… before you get an infection…" Elladan whispered using the last of his strength. The pain in his shoulder increased as the towel got warmer. He groaned almost soundlessly and closed his eyes.

Elrohir's head was up from the safety of the covers instantly when he heard the sound. He quickly rewetted the towels on Elladan's shoulder. He could feel from their bond that Elladan was either asleep or unconscious.

He then quickly washed the cross-shaped wound on his hand and found some bandages in one of the cabinets to bind it with. He then turned to Glorfindel and asked, "Are you wounded anywhere?"

Glorfindel shook his head.

"Good." Elrohir said and sat down on the bed opposite Elladan's. He first then really looked around the room. It was small with only the most necessary items. The door to the room was enforced with iron and there was a keyhole. There was no window in the room so it was impossible to tell what time of day it was or how many days had passed since they had been captured. From the state of Elladan's wounds Elrohir knew that it was at least two days since.

What were they going to make him do? Was he just going to heal people until his last powers burned out and he would die? Who was he going to heal and for how long? He had so many questions that needed answering, but no one there to give them to him. A feeling of dread slowly ran through him. They were going to use his abilities with no restraints until he died. If they didn't get rescued then sooner or later he was going to die. What would happen to Elladan and Glorfindel if he died? They would get killed.

Elrohir couldn't stand it anymore he stood up from the bed and paced around the room. Where were they? What was this place? When were they going to start using him?

Elrohir stopped pacing and tightened his hands around the bedframe. He ground his teeth together painfully. He was hurting his hand by holding the frame in such a tight grip, but he didn't care. It distracted him from the unknown.

He had to be strong and hold on for as long as he could for all of their sakes. He would have to use his ability as little as possible.

"Elrohir." Glorfindel said. Elrohir spun around to face him. He had forgotten Glorfindel was in the room. "Are you okay?"

Just as Elrohir was about to answer the door was unlocked and men came bursting into their room. They immediately grabbed hold of Elrohir and would have forced him out of the room instantly if Elrohir hadn't struggled.

"Keep his wounds cool until the swelling decreases!" He shouted to Glorfindel while he struggled against being forced out of the room. "Then warm his shoulder and bandage it! Keep it immobile!"

"Elrohir you don't have to worry about us!" Glorfindel shouted just before the door shut inches before his face. He immediately started banging on the door and shouting Elrohir's name.

"Glorfindel?" Elladan muttered weakly. "What going on?"

Glorfindel looked towards Elladan knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep it from him. Elladan was already looking around the room for Elrohir and then he would have forced himself out of the bed if Glorfindel hadn't restrained him.

"Where is he?" Elladan demanded weakly. "Where is Elrohir?"

"They took him."

O

As soon as they brought him out of the room they blindfolded him and started led his between them. Elrohir was completely blinded, but he could hear what was happening around him. There was little talk, and everything was said in whispers. He was outside, the sun was warming him and the ground was uneven. He could here people walking around him and sometimes some man would shout out orders. The most deafening though was a sound he couldn't quite identify. It sounded something like a sword smiths only it was everywhere.

Soon they stopped for a minute and then the ground under him changed to floor. He guessed that they had entered a house of some sort. After about five minutes he gave up on remembering what turns they made, but soon he was pulled to a halt and the blindfold was taken off him. He immediately narrowed his eyes to the light and saw that he was in a room. The men who had led him there were exiting the room and leaving him alone with the man who was turned to look out of the window. Elrohir recognized him immediately to who he only knew as the leader.

He turned around to look at Elrohir with a smile on his face that probably would have been pleasant if Elrohir had been in another situation. "I'm sorry for the rudeness they displayed in bringing you here. It seems they don't entirely trust your resolution. I haven't introduced myself yet, have I? My name is Raegon. Your name I have already been informed. Elrohir son of Elrond gifted with healing powers far beyond my understanding. You will serve me well."

"How about you skip the friendliness and just tell me what you want from me?" Elrohir asked annoyed.

"Now, now Elrohir." Raegon said, "All the rumors suggest that you are the calmest of the twins."

"You cannot expect me to be calm when you hold us all prisoner." Elrohir growled.

"That is exactly why I can expect you to be calm." Raegon said icily and took Elrohir's arm in an iron grip. He tightened his hand until it was painful. "If you want them to live I suggest that you find all the calmness you can dig up and start using it."

"If you kill them you will get nothing from me." Elrohir said with a calm voice.

"I can kill that blond one." Raegon threatened, "What was is you called him? Glorfindel? I can kill him because after that you won't abandon your brother and therefore you will still do as I please. You better guard your mouth."

Elrohir bit the inside of his cheek to calm himself down.

"As you wish." Elrohir said emotionlessly.

Raegon let go of his arm and the bruises were the only things that still marked to place. He looked pleased at Elrohir. "I knew you could do it." Raegon grinned. "Now to get back to your question. Why are you here? You are here because I'm losing money quickly. Maybe you realized it when they brought you here, but I am driving a mine."

So that was what those noises were.

"Currently we are digging into an unstable part of it and caves are constantly collapsing. That leaves me with a lot of wounded slaves on my shoulders." Raegon said nonchalantly. "You are probably thinking, why should he care? Truth is I wouldn't if I didn't lose my workmen and buying new would cost too much. This is where you come into the picture. You see, you don't cost anything and with you reviving the slaves I get more workers, they get their life and you friends get to keep theirs."

Elrohir bit the inside of his cheek to stop the string of curses he wanted to fling at the man who thought every living soul in the world was at his disposal. Anger burned inside him, but Raegon was right, he was more collected than his brother. If it had been Elladan he would have already tried to choke the man. The thought of Elladan made Elrohir refrain from saying anything. He locked all his feelings of hate inside his heart where it could nurture in peace.

"Making the mine steady would also make me lose too much money and closing off the unsteady parts would leave too large an area unused. Buying healing supplies is too much of a chore. No you…" Raegon came back to Elrohir, grabbed his chin and looked into his eyes, "You are free."

Elrohir had to resist the temptation of jerking his head away from Raegon, again the thought of Elladan and Glorfindel flittered through his mind and he forced himself to stand still.

"Though you should think a son of Elrond would have more fight to him." Raegon said clearly trying to insult Elrohir. "I'm beginning to see the smartness in keeping the other two alive. You're no more than an empty rag now."

Elrohir's eyes glinted angrily and powerfully, but he still didn't move. He seemed to grow in height and his eyes stared down at Raegon.

Without warning Raegon hit him forcefully over the head and Elrohir's eyes were forced away from him. "There still is some fight left in you huh?" Raegon grinned. "Don't worry we'll soon break that."

Elrohir's eyes were once again unemotional and masked perfectly his true feelings.

"Kevin has already informed me to the down side of your powers." Raegon informed, "After healing both Elrond and Glorfindel it took you several days to recover, but I think you are more powerful than that Elrohir. I think we can push you to your limit. You will work in shifts. In two days you will heal three people and then I will throw you back in with your brother and Glorfindel for two days recovery before I pick you up again. This will keep going, maybe lengthening the amount of recovery as time goes by, but I'm sure you'll quickly bring me numbers up again."

Elrohir paled slightly at the news. He would be lucky if he lasted a month of that. He had already agreed with himself that he would try to use his ability as little as possible and to stay alive for as long as possible. But here there were no healing supplies to rely on except his powers.

"But there is a possibility that you will start letting them die without fully using your powers to save that person. I have come up with the best possible solution." Raegon muttered secretly while fingering with something in his pocket. He pulled it out and revealed a vile of something. "Every time a person dies in your care I will force your brother to drink one of these."

The room spun around the vile in Raegon's hand. He knew whatever it was it wasn't going to be good. This would force him to use his powers to the maximum.

"It is a drug." Raegon said stating the obvious. "It induces pain, but before I begin to try and describe it I think it will be better if you try it for yourself."

Raegon walked over to Elrohir and at the same time called one of the guards in from the hall. The guard walked up to Elrohir, grabbed his hands and held them tightly behind his back. Raegon forced his mouth open with a swift punch to the jaw. He then poured the contents of the vile down Elrohir's throat and clamped his mouth shut.

The effect was instantaneous. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he couldn't even scream for the pain rolling through his body it was like nothing he had ever felt before. Even breathing became impossible as his body writhed to try and get away from the pain. His eyes were skewed shut and the entire world blocked out. He could faintly hear someone laughing.

The pain burned through him like molten lava. Leaving no part of his body unaffected. It felt as though had was being run over by horses, burned, whipped and having bones broken all at the same time.

When the effects finally stopped he was left gasping on the floor. His body was trembling and the room swayed around him. Suddenly Raegon's face appeared before him and said, "Well that was fun."

Go to hell.


	9. Panic

"It has been two days Glorfindel!" Elladan shouted. "He has been gone for two whole days! Do not dare tell me to calm down!"

He paced around the room frantically trying to occupy himself. Glorfindel was sitting on the bed. He was worried, but he tried to hide it behind a calm façade so Elladan would have something to lean against. He knew that if Elladan saw him worry then his would only intensify.

"Elladan sit down and keep your shoulder immobile." Glorfindel said, "Elrohir told me to keep it immobile before he got taken away. He wouldn't want it to worsen because of him. You won't help him this way."

Elladan snarled, but nevertheless sat back down on the bed. He would never admit it but his shoulder was throbbing. He had nothing to numb the pain of the break so he was forced to deal with the pain on his own. It made him snappy and irritated.

He could no longer fight off his thoughts with rage. His mind was constantly trying to imagine new terrifying situations Elrohir could be in. Alone. The last thing Elladan had said to him was that he wasn't alone, but now... They were locked in the room with no way of helping Elrohir if he needed it.

Clenching his teeth Elladan stared hard into the floor not wanting to meet Glorfindel's eyes. He felt within him and knew that Elrohir was still alive. It was a comforting thought, but not overly so. To calm his breathing and thereby calming himself was the last thing Elladan wanted to do, because he knew that he would be hit by overwhelming helplessness. But this wasn't what his body needed. He didn't need tenseness, if his shoulder was going to heal.

"Sleep Elladan." Glorfindel said seeing Elladan's dilemma. "I'll wake you if anything happens."

Elladan almost glared at Glorfindel, but he stopped himself at the last moment and ground his teeth together and nodded instead. Soon he was lying in a position that meant the smallest amount of pain. Thoughts about what they could be doing to Elrohir sent him to sleep and followed him into his dreams.

_Elladan walked through dark corridors towards the only light that was. He hesitated before the door, but then opened it slowly. Gasping he ran into the room only to be stopped by an invisible barrier. Elrohir was lying motionless on the floor, his face was completely pale and his condition was a replicate from the time he had healed Glorfindel and Elrond, except there was no movement… His eyes were closed and his chest wasn't rising and falling with intakes of air. There was nothing…_

"_ELROHIR!" Elladan screamed and pounded on the barrier. He ran from one side of the invisible wall trying to find a weak spot. There was none. He kept kicking and hitting the barrier screaming. _

"_Elrohir!" He said after the initial rage had dispersed. He fell to his knees with his hands still weakly pounding the wall and begging to be let in. Begging to save him_

_You can't save him._

"_Elrohir." He sobbed and began tearing at his hair, "Elrohir you can't leave me. Not you…"_

_He is dead._

"_No…" Elladan choked. _

_He is dead and you can't save him._

"_NO!" Elladan screamed._

_The world spun around him and he found himself falling into darkness until he landed on the floor of a dark cave. He recognized it immediately and glued his eyes together._

_I don't want to see._

_He could hear something dripping onto the cave floor only a stone throw away. _

_No… Please no…_

_A light entered through his eyelids with an orange shade. The dripping continued. As did the other sounds in the room all gaining strength, the squeaks of the smaller creatures, the battering of insect wings, the dripping of blood and water, the wind blowing through the cave._

_You couldn't save her either. _

_Elladan made a choking noise from the depth of his throat. _

_Now you won't even look at her._

_Elladan opened his eyes slowly though his mind was screaming for him to stop and before him was the image he would never wipe from his memory. It would never fade. Celebrian. His mother. She had kissed his tiny wounds, tucked him into bed every night, laughed or scowled at his and Elrohir's antics, smiled and made all their worried go away with a hug. She was lying there in a pool of blood now her body was broken and her eyes empty and void of anything that had previously defined her. She mutely turned her head towards Elladan and opened her mouth in a soundless scream and an expression of horror filled her eyes._

_Slowly that image turned to Elrohir or it could as well have been himself. The same terror now shined from his dark blue eyes that used to hold such gentleness._

_NOOOO!_

Elladan woke up with a small gasp. Where was Elrohir? He needed Elrohir! Where was he? He sat up in the bed quickly swallowing down mouthfuls of air to calm his racing heart. Elrohir would know what to say after such nightmares. He would now what to do and how to calm him, he always did. They were the only comfort they had since they had seen it together.

"Elladan?" Glorfindel came over to him. "Elladan what's wrong?"

Elladan's body was drenched in sweat, trembling and white as snow. He had never been the one to wake screaming from nightmares. In that way he and Elrohir were different. Elrohir would scream while being forced to watch such images, but never Elladan.

Elladan swallowed thickly and continued to ignore Glorfindel's question. He didn't want to see the image again. He didn't want to explain it. Glorfindel wouldn't understand it. His eyes kept forcing the image to remain in front of him. The more he tried not to think about it the more it stayed.

"Elladan I want to help you, but you need to tell me what is wrong." Glorfindel said desperately. "Are you in pain?"

Elladan just stared into the floor. It didn't seem as though he was even aware Glorfindel was there and trying to reach him.

Just when Glorfindel was reaching out to touch Elladan the door opened and some guards pushed Elrohir into the room. Elrohir staggered from the push, but he quickly regained his footing. Glorfindel drew his hand away from Elladan again and looked relieved at Elrohir. The relief fled his face though when he saw that Elrohir was pale and seemingly shaky. His eyes were tired, but sharpened when he saw Elladan.

"What happened?" He asked Glorfindel also noticing that Elladan was in a different place.

"I don't know." Glorfindel answered. "He just woke up. What happened to you Elrohir?"

But Elrohir only had eyes for Elladan, "later." He muttered while moving towards Elladan. When he was close enough he dropped to his knees so his eyes could meet Elladan's. Elladan's eyes refocused when Elrohir appeared before him. Elrohir could see the abating terror in his eyes.

He placed his hand gently on Elladan's cheek and asked softly, "How bad was it?"

Elladan opened his mouth to talk, but then closed it again and shook his head. Images flashed inside Elrohir's mind. He knew that Elladan had seen their mother; it was the only thing that would have such an effect on him. Elladan had probably also seen him die. He could thread a likely nightmare inside his head after having experienced countless of them himself.

"She's at peace Elladan." Elrohir whispered, "and I'm right here. I won't leave you. Ever."

Elrohir noticed that Elladan breathing was still shallow and quick. He took Elladan's hand in his own and kissed it before placing it on his chest.

"Follow my breathing…" He said softly.

Slowly Elladan calmed down as he got something else to focus on. Elrohir's presence alone gave him the strength to fight his way away from the memories.

"It was just a dream." Elrohir whispered and then blew towards Elladan's forehead. Elladan closed his eyes and allowed his body to relax even more. It seemed as though his shoulder wasn't happy for its sudden awakening.

Elrohir moved his hand from its position on Elladan's cheek and placed it first against his forehead and then against his neck. "You have a slight fever…" He muttered.

Elrohir looked at Glorfindel who seemed as though he was pretty uncomfortable situation. He probably felt like he was intruding. Truthfully, he was, but it didn't matter much.

"Did you do as I told you?" Elrohir asked.

Glorfindel nodded, "But I didn't know how to warm it since we have nothing with a lot of warmth in here. He hasn't been keeping it still either."

Elladan opened his eyes and looked at Elrohir. All traces of distress over the nightmare had left his expression and he now looked at Elrohir with both relief and worriedness.

"What happened Ro?" He asked. "Are you alright? You look pale."

"A minute impatient brother." Elrohir said while starting to unbutton Elladan's tunic, "Let me look at your shoulder first…"

His brows knitting together in concentration over unbuttoning the shirt was how Elladan realized that Elrohir's hands were shaking slightly.

"It doesn't matter Elrohir." Elladan said. "Are you okay? I get a bad feeling when you draw things out."

"Let me draw this one out for five minutes." Elrohir said after opening the last button. He then helped Elladan get out of it without moving his shoulder. Thereafter Elrohir unbound the bandages around the shoulder. He prodded the break gently, stopping with a place when Elladan gave any indication of pain.

"Lay down on your stomach." Elrohir then said.

When Elladan was positioned he sat down beside him and placed his hand on Elladan's shoulder. Slowly his hand started warming up as Elrohir directed his power into his hand and kept a small stream flowing into the break. Elladan sighed and the tenseness in his back slowly dispersed.

Elrohir motioned for Glorfindel to sit down as well and then began telling them what had happened in the two days he had been gone. He told them everything except details from their conversation and Raegon making him swallow the vile. After the conversation with Raegon he had been transported to another room in the house and soon the first person he was going to heal had been brought into the room. The man, in fact all three men he had healed that day, was unconscious and his wounds matched being in a cave collapse. Elrohir was never forced to heal them all at the same time there was always some hours between each one so he was allowed some rest. He guessed that was why it hadn't hit him quite so hard as healing Glorfindel and Elrond had. That and Glorfindel had been in worse condition than any of those men.

Elrohir allowed his eyes to shut and his body to relax throughout the explanation. The only thing he concentrated on was talking and healing Elladan's shoulder. He was more exhausted than he led on and he had been threatened by a collapse many times during the walk there. Using his ability had become tough after using so much of it earlier, but it seemed as though his body knew what he needed was power and it had opened up once more.

"Three people…" Elladan said in disbelief, "every two days…"

Elrohir snapped silently out of the reverie his mind had descended to and opened his eyes. He saw that both Elladan and Glorfindel were watching him.

"You can't do that…" Elladan whispered, "He must know how impossible that is…"

"He does know." Elrohir said. "He enjoys it."

"You have to do something Elrohir." Elladan said.

Elrohir ground his teeth together and hesitated.

"Elrohir." Elladan persisted.

"He isn't in the position to make demands Elladan." Glorfindel said bitterly from where he was sitting on the other bed. Elrohir looked up and they locked eyes. "If he wants to keep us alive then he has no other choice than to do what Raegon wants no matter how impossible. He has already threatened you, hasn't he?"

Elrohir's silence was enough to answer that question.

"What was it?" Glorfindel asked.

Elrohir swallowed thickly before saying, "If I don't obey him then he'll kill you and if I fail to save someone he'll hurt Elladan."

He was beginning to feel the effects of healing Elladan's shoulder. His vision swam before him so he closed his eyes tightly and removed his hand from Elladan. The shoulder wasn't healed completely, but it was along the way. The thoughts of Glorfindel getting killed and Elladan begin forced to take the excruciating vile swam through his head and he started to get dizzy. Panic slowly settled inside as he began to figure out how many times he would manage to heal them before he died.

Without realizing it his breathing speed up. The pressure of Elladan and Glorfindel's lives being on his shoulders nearly crushed him. The image of his mother lying in the cave mixed in with all the other thoughts and all of a sudden he couldn't breathe.

"Elrohir!" Elladan said loudly from beside him and jumped up from were he was lying. "Elrohir calm down!"

Elrohir's eyes snapped up and he found himself looking right into Elladan's eyes. He gasped shallowly for breath without any of it reaching his lungs. His brain forced him to cough painfully as if it could clear the passage. Panic was growing within him and Elladan seemed to see it in his eyes because at the next moment he was drawn down to lie on his back.

"Take deep breaths Elrohir." Elladan said slowly while breathing slightly louder than normal so Elrohir could hear his pattern. "Just follow me, okay? Take a deep breath and then release it slowly."

Elrohir hacked through the breaths with difficulty, but soon it seemed as though the air actually reached his starving lungs. Gradually he began breathing more natural, but he had been exhausted even before that and as soon as some calmness spread through his body his eyes closed and his consciousness disappeared in the darkness. The last thing he heard was Elladan calling his name.


	10. truths

Elrohir opened his eyes slowly. A headache had assembled right behind his forehead as it always did after he overused his ability. It felt like someone had hit him over the head with a sledgehammer. He raised his hand and placed it on his forehead in attempt to minimize the pain. Something moved beside him and he first really noticed that one side of him was warmer than the other.

When he looked beside him he saw Elladan sleeping peacefully by his side. Though, by the looks of it, he was close to awakening. Elrohir turned slowly over on his side so he could look at Elladan. He also saw Glorfindel sleeping on the other bed.

He would protect Elladan no matter what. The panic he had been overridden by wasn't going to happen again. He knew that it was impossible for him to lie to Elladan, but he could dampen the truth. If anything the nightmare Elladan had had only strengthened his will to protect him. Elladan hadn't had nightmares about their mother for nearly a month so it must have been triggered by the situation they were in. Elladan like always wasn't afraid for himself but for him. Both of them knew that if one of them lost the other they would fade. Raegon had found the perfect thing to threaten him with.

Elladan moved closer to Elrohir and mumbled something under his breath that he didn't quite catch. Then Elladan's eyes slowly began to focus again, he blinked as he looked into Elrohir's eyes.

"What happened?" Elrohir asked softly.

"You fainted." Elladan answered and ran his hand over Elrohir's forehead and through his hair. Elrohir grimaced slightly when Elladan passed the point where his headache resided. "Headache?" Elladan asked used to Elrohir symptoms after healing someone.

"Yeah…" Elrohir sighed, "How long since I fainted?"

"A day."

Elrohir's eyes widened and he sat up quickly on the bed. He then let out a small moan and clasped his hands in front of his face before allowing himself to fall back onto the bed as a wave of dizziness hit him full force.

"Not good." Elrohir mumbled while waiting for his headache to flare back down. When he opened his eyes again he saw that Elladan was watching him. A smile lit up on his face and he snuggled closer to Elladan. "I think I'd rather just stay here."

"You think?" Elladan grinned and moved closer to Elrohir as well.

"Mmhmm…"

"We make a pretty good team don't we?" Elladan asked, "Both of us walking straight into what we knew was a trap while constantly telling everyone that it wasn't certain that it was a trap."

Elrohir grinned, "I never understand our decisions, neither does Ada. But I think maybe we crossed some kind of line this time. He'll probably have half of Rivendell out looking for us."

"I don't doubt he does." Elladan said, "There are no ways out of this room so we're counting on him."

"Maybe I could sneak a key from the guard next time." Elrohir suggested.

"Where would we go? You haven't seen the place without a blindfold."

Elrohir thought for a moment. "You have a point there."

"Have you seen Kevin yet?" Elladan asked. "He should be here somewhere. If you do see him then please give him a punch in the face from me, okay?"

"Maybe it would be worth the risk." Elrohir said, but the comment immediately made them think of the risk, Glorfindel's life.

"We shouldn't have dragged him into this." Elrohir whispered, "If we had never asked him to come then he wouldn't be in danger now."

"It is too late to change it now." Elladan sighed.

"I should've come alone like Kevin persisted…" Elrohir muttered guiltily.

Elladan moved closer to him until his eyes were inches from Elrohir's and looking fiercely at him. "Don't do that Ro. It wasn't your fault and it still isn't your fault that we are here."

"If I didn't have the ability to heal, then none of this would have happened…" Elrohir murmured. His eyes welled up. He was still feeling weak from the lasting effects.

"Elrohir. This isn't your fault. You were born with the powers you have. You didn't have a choice whether or not to accept them, but now they have become a part of who you are. You're perfect for this ability because your heart holds the desire to help other people, no matter who they are and what it take from yourself." Elladan said while gently wiping away stray tears coming down Elrohir's cheeks. "I have seen you heal countless of people over the years and if many of them hadn't had you then they would have died. All the people you've saved because of your ability and all the people you're going to save here make up for its downsides."

"Elladan…" Elrohir whispered, "You have to start making a plan of getting out of here… If Ada doesn't come then you need to have a plan in a month. If I die then there is nothing left to stop him from killing you."

Coldness spread through Elladan's body. A month. Elrohir estimated his life to a month. If he healed three people every couple days in a month then he would have healed twenty-four before he died. The thought of loosing his brother inside such a short period of time, made Elladan's chest constrict and his breathing difficult. He couldn't lose Elrohir. That wasn't an option. If he lost Elrohir then he would lose everything keeping him alive. Of course the rest of his family meant a great deal to him, but he couldn't make it without Elrohir. Elrohir was a piece of his soul they were never apart. The way Raegon was separating them was unbearable.

"Ada will come and it he doesn't then we'll all escape together. You'll survive this Elrohir I swear to it." Elladan said fiercely. Elrohir looked into his eyes for some time before nodding.

"When dawn comes they'll haul me away again." Elrohir said airily, "Will you be alright till I come back?"

"I'm not the one you should be worried about." Elladan said.

Elrohir smiled at him, "Then why are you the one I'm worried about?"

"Because you're overprotective." Elladan said shortly.

Elrohir laughed quietly, "I thought that was you."

Elladan just raised an eyebrow at him before joining his soft laughter.

"I guess we are the same one that point." Elladan grinned before turning serious again. "Elrohir we live as long as you live. To give Ada time to find us we need to stretch that timeline. That means if anyone comes in that are too close to death or if it will take too much to heal them, then don't try. "

"But if I do that then…" Elrohir said before figuring out that that was exactly what Elladan meant.

"He'll give me the vile." Elladan finishes.

Elrohir's eyes widened and he automatically shook his head slightly, but then he stopped seeing Elladan's point. He had to last as long as possible that was the only way he could save Elladan's life. To last as long as possible he had to let Elladan take the punishments from time to time. But Elladan didn't know how much pain it caused…

Elladan must have seen something in his expression because the next thing he said was, "…He tried it on you didn't he?"

Elrohir hesitated a moment before nodding his head. Rage flickered through Elladan's eyes, but then they became questioning.

"How bad was it?" Elladan asked.

Elrohir closed his eyes shortly, "Couldn't move. Couldn't make a sound… It was bad."

Elladan knew that Elrohir wouldn't say something like that about just anything. He was good at tolerating pain and he usually tried to tone it down when he explained it, but this time Elladan got a vague horrible picture in his head that at one side didn't say much and at the other said a lot.

He was quick to recover and any fright and doubt that might have erupted from Elrohir's explanation turned to determines. "I'll still prefer it to you using all your power. I mean it Elrohir! If anyone is brought to you without any real chance then don't do anything! You're fine now, I will be as well, but the real danger here is death. If having to withstand pain will keep that at bay then I would rather deal with the pain and then be alive and well with you beside me when it's done."

Elrohir swallowed thickly, but nodded. Elladan had a point and even though it would pain him to cause his brother pain deliberately it was the only way to keep him alive as well.

"Another thing Elrohir." Elladan continued. "If you feel that you need it in any way then take my energy. You don't even have to ask for permission. I don't even have to be in the same room as you do I? You can do it any time as long as I'm relatively close."

This was something Elrohir, from the time he had found out that it was possible for him to do it, had been reluctant to do. No, not reluctant, unwilling. This ability, it was his burden to bear, not Elladan's. When he had been healing people and losing energy because of it Elladan would maybe be with him maybe be running around outside when they were smaller. He would cut that opportunity away from Elladan and make him weak if he used his energy. The same feeling he had every time he used his energy, Elladan would feel that same thing only a little lessened.

"You've always been reluctant to do it." Elladan said, "Even Ada was surprised when I told him that the first time you had done it was the episode some weeks ago. Why Elrohir?"

"It isn't your burden to bear." Elrohir answered.

"You are my brother!" Elladan exclaimed. "I could have helped you when you needed it!"

An unreadable expression came through Elrohir's face and he rolled out of the bed and stood up. He turned his back to Elladan.

"Didn't you want my help?" Elladan continued in a loud voice, "You wanted to have the glory all to yourself?" He was sitting up now.

Glorfindel was also sitting up slowly on the other bed. His question was left on his lips when Elrohir spun around and exclaimed, "Glory! You think I did all that for glory? Do you think I spent a great deal of my childhood inside the healing ward learning for glory? Because I couldn't come up with one moment when I wouldn't rather have been running outside with you! You want to know why I was so unwilling to take your energy after I found out that I could? You want to know why I didn't even mention it? Because tapping away your energy would trap you! It would take away your freedom! I would come to depend on you being there! And you would no longer have a choice because you couldn't say no to me! So I learned to do it by myself and I grew stronger so that I wouldn't have to depend on you. You felt what it feels like! You felt it when you helped me heal Glorfindel. Imagine that only ten times worse and that is what I feel like every time I use my powers! It feels like my hands are burning every time I do it and to transfer all my energy… You do not want this Elladan. If you think I did this for glory then you're sorely mistaken!"

The door opened with a bang and two men came into the room both of them grabbing Elrohir and dragging him with them.

"No!" Elrohir shouted and struggled against them, "It hasn't even been two days!"

"Change of plans." One of the men said, "My lord said that since you're so energetic then you might as well get started already. Who knows maybe you'll get a forth this time."

They dragged Elrohir the rest of the way out of the room and slammed the door right in Elladan's face while he was shouting for them to release Elrohir. When the lock in the door clicked Elladan kept banging on the door and shouting Elrohir's name.

Arms encircled him from behind and dragged him away from the door. He struggled a bit, but he knew that it was Glorfindel.

After Elladan calmed down he muttered disbelievingly, "I never knew…"


	11. Games

They blindfolded him and bound his hands like last time, but dragged him through the halls at a greater pace. He was still hurt by Elladan's claim, but the way he had reacted to it surprised him even more. The thing he needed by his side was Elladan, especially now. What if he had lost him by yelling at him? No, he had heard Elladan call for him through the door.

Soon Elrohir was pushed into a room and the door closed with a bang behind him. He reached up and pulled his blindfold off of his eyes. Immediately he saw the person sitting in a chair at the far side of the room.

"Kevin?" Elrohir asked and stood up.

"You just wouldn't come with me alone would you?" Kevin asked in a deeper and more calculative voice than he had had in Rivendell, but something made Elrohir believe that it was his original voice.

"Why did you do it?" Elrohir asked.

"Because I hate elves!" Kevin exclaimed. He stood up from the chair and came over to stand in front of Elrohir. "I hate you. You always think that you're so much better than the rest of us, but you aren't."

Elrohir searched his face, "You're afraid of him aren't you?"

Kevin's hand formed a fist and he struck Elrohir over the jaw. "Shut up!"

"That's what this is about." Elrohir said after he had recovered. "You're afraid of Raegon and you have no choice but to do as he wishes. What makes you stay here?"

Kevin hit Elrohir on the opposite side of his jaw.

"Now you're hitting me to show that you still have control over the situation, but you don't do you? Raegon is in control." Elrohir said.

"Shut up!" Kevin hit Elrohir again and then he made to leave the room.

Before he reached the door Elrohir said, "What does he have on you?"

Kevin walked out the door and slammed it behind him. Elrohir rubbed his jaw with his hand and flexed it.

Soon after Raegon came walking in to the room, behind him trailed a couple of guards two of the guiding the blindfolded Glorfindel between them. Elrohir stiffened when he saw him.

Glorfindel's blindfold was taken off when the door closed. He immediately found Elrohir's slightly panicked eyes, but Elrohir quickly looked to Raegon as he made his way towards him.

"I have not disobeyed you." Elrohir said emotionlessly, "Why have you brought him here?"

Raegon took hold of Elrohir jaw and turned his head first to one side and then the other to study the bruises on his jaw. "Now, now Elrohir. I thought we had covered this. You are not supposed to ask questions. I will provide answers as I see fit when I see fit. I thought it would be a good idea to remind you of your position and show you how fragile it is."

Elrohir didn't say anything.

"I thought it would be best to do this in the beginning of the road because I have a feeling you won't be up for much in the end." Raegon said and stepped completely close to Elrohir. "How does your dear brother feel about all this? I heard rumors of an argument between the two of you, but I'm probably only imagining things."

Elrohir kept his tongue still.

"You must never forget that you are mine." Raegon whispered in Elrohir's ear and reached down to tear off the bandage around Elrohir's hand. The cross that had been carved into the palm of his hand was left unprotected.

Raegon made to sit down on the floor and with him still keeping hold of Elrohir's hand he followed him.

"I have your friend here so we can play a little game. You see I don't know if I'll need him, but it'll be good for him as well so he doesn't try anything foolish. If you just do everything I tell you then we won't have to use him at all. Do you now what I would do to him Elrohir? Do you?" Raegon said ending with a whisper into Elrohir's ear.

Elrohir shook his head mutely.

"Well you'll find out if you don't do as I tell you."

"Elrohir don't-" Glorfindel said before one of the men cuffed him over the head and then gagged him.

Elrohir looked in his direction, but Raegon quickly forced his gaze back. "Now if we start with something simple. If you utter even a single sound I will hurt him."

Raegon took the hand he had carved a cross into and slammed it roughly into the floor with his palm upwards. He took a knife out of his belt and started slowly drawing the lines up again. Blood started flowing down Elrohir's hand.

The only thing that signaled the pain Elrohir must have been in was that his eyebrows were slightly knitted together.

Raegon then put the knife down and took out a small bag. He opened it and dropped the contents down on the cross.

Elrohir's eyes closed tightly and he automatically hunched forward, but no cry emitted form his throat.

It was salt.

His first reaction was to draw his hand to him, but Raegon had a hold of it and slammed his hand twice into the floor while telling him not to move.

The wounds in his hand burning horribly and it only got worse the longer the salt was in the wounds. Elrohir ground his teeth together so tightly that his jaws hurt.

When some time had gone by without Elrohir saying anything Raegon poured water in the wounds to wash the salt away. Elrohir slowly opened his eyes again when the pain faded. His eyes immediately landed in Raegon who had his face close to his. Elrohir was pale and his breathing was shaky.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Raegon asked gleefully. Elrohir began to seriously consider that the man liked to see him in pain. "Let's try another one. Sit still. If you move then we'll punish him."

Sit still? What was he going to do this time?

The answer came soon enough when Raegon's lips crashed into his own. Elrohir was taken aback and had to will himself desperately not to move. His eyes widened and panic flew through him. Pain he could relate to and separate himself from, but this? It was so personal and absolutely disgusting. Before Elrohir closed his mouth fully Raegon's tongue was in there.

Elrohir's panicked eyes flittered to Glorfindel's. Raegon had closed his own. His fists were tightened hardly at his sides. Glorfindel was looking outrageous and shocked.

When Raegon's hands started roaming down his chest Elrohir was disgusted. It took all his will to keep from moving when he control faltered he only needed to look at Glorfindel to know that they would do something far worse to him if he moved.

The taste of Raegon's tongue filled him along with his own taste of blood from the place he had bit the inside of his cheek. Raegon had immediately found the wound.

The seconds went by slowly until Raegon finally stopped. His hands had been all over his chest. When Raegon's mouth left his he was finally able to breathe again. Raegon's mouth travelled to his ear where he whispered, "You liked that didn't you?"

Elrohir didn't answer. He was trying to stop the urge to throw up.

"Now whom do you belong to?" Raegon asked.

Elrohir didn't answer he was absolutely revolted by the man sitting in front of him.

"I asked who do you belong to?" Raegon asked again.

After staring for some minutes at Elrohir he began to raise his hand as a signal to the men holding Glorfindel.

Elrohir saw it and mentally slapped himself. He had forgotten about Glorfindel for a moment. Panic ran through him so he just shouted, "You! …I belong to you."

Raegon lowered his hand again and smiled evilly, "And don't you forget it." He then clapped Elrohir on the cheek. "I will use you until you die and there is nothing you can do to stop me because you have already traded your life to me willingly. I will use you till you are no longer of any use to me and then I will let you die slowly. Do not think you have the power to avoid this destiny, I think that you're smarter than that."

Elrohir just stared straight forward. He barely realized as Raegon got up and the other men followed him out leaving him alone with Glorfindel.

When someone touched his cheek gently Elrohir jerked back from the touch and then stared into the worried and slightly hurt expression of Glorfindel. Elrohir slowly reached up and touched his lips with his fingers. When Glorfindel saw that Elrohir looked sick he barely had time to grab the bucket in the corner and place it in front of him before he threw up.

Elrohir trembled and he retched until there was nothing left in his stomach. Glorfindel then removed the bucket, sat down beside Elrohir and drew him into his arms. Elrohir first tensed at his touch, but then he calmed down slightly and let himself lean against Glorfindel's chest.

"He's gone Elrohir." Glorfindel said calmly, "You have to follow no one."

"I yelled at Elladan…" Elrohir muttered disconnectedly.

"It doesn't matter. Right now he's still worried about you."

"Where is he?" Elrohir murmured.

Glorfindel's worry sharpened, "He's back in the room."

Elrohir nodded and not ten minutes when by before he fell asleep in Glorfindel's arms. Glorfindel gently lowered Elrohir down to the ground and sat with his head nestled in his lap.

How was this going to end?

Almost two hours went by before the door opened again. This time a couple of men came inside with a wounded man carried between them. They left the man and the walked out the room again. Glorfindel looked at him. It was a middle-aged man with multiple wounds on his body. He knew that he had been brought here so Elrohir could heal him, but he hesitated to wake Elrohir.

He had seemed so weak just before he fell asleep and Glorfindel knew that the game Raegon had made had mentally exhausted Elrohir. He had seen the fear and contempt in Elrohir's eyes when Raegon had kissed him. He had seen how tense Elrohir's body had become in his struggle not to move away. And then the last straw where he had had Elrohir say that he was his… he had been forced to swear allegiance to a man he absolutely hated and had just forced himself upon him. Glorfindel knew why Elrohir had said it. Why he had had no choice but to say it. It was because he had been there. Because Raegon had threatened to hurt him and therefore it was his fault that Elrohir had been forced to suffer.

He contemplated the idea of letting the man die and letting Elladan take the vile so Elrohir could rest, but he knew that Elrohir would never forgive him if he did that. Reluctantly he reached down and shook Elrohir's shoulder while calling his name until he woke up.

"Glorfindel?" Elrohir asked groggily. He looked around and then jerked up into sitting position his eyes already wide. He looked at Glorfindel and asked, "Was it a dream?"

Glorfindel shook his head.

Elrohir swallowed thickly and sat silently for a couple of minutes before bringing both hands up and slapping his own cheeks. Then he set into action. He stood up from the ground and moved over to the wounded man. He quickly checked him over and then turned back to Glorfindel.

"It may take some time to heal him." Elrohir said.

"Are you all right Elrohir?" Glorfindel asked before he started.

Elrohir muttered, "No… I am disgusted. But now is not the time to be discomposed…"

"Please don't shut us out Elrohir."

"I can't take much more at the moment Glorfindel." Elrohir said softly, "Just let me focus on what's in front of me and then we can take this conversation later."

Glorfindel nodded so Elrohir turned to the man in front of him and placed his non-wounded hand on his chest. He began channeling energy through his hand and into the man. The same burning feeling in his hand returned as it always did and he felt energy get sucked out of him.


	12. Empowered

Elladan turned around and rushed to the door when it opened. Glorfindel came inside carrying Elrohir in his arms. Elladan's eyes widened and he took Elrohir from Glorfindel and laid him on the bed. After quickly looking to see if Glorfindel had any injuries he sat down beside Elrohir on the bed and started stroking his hair.

"You were gone for almost three days." Elladan said, "What happened?"

Glorfindel sat down heavily on the other bed. He ran his hands over his face tiredly. "I'm not sure if I should tell you…" He muttered mostly to himself, "But then again there's not much chance that Elrohir is going to tell you himself."

Glorfindel told Elladan what had happened over the span of days. Elrohir had managed to heal three people, but afterwards he had lost consciousness.

To say that Elladan was upset by what Glorfindel told him would be an understatement. He was the one who knew Elrohir best so even if he hadn't been in the situation he would be able to follow Elrohir's thoughts about the ordeal. After Glorfindel had finished telling him about the game and Elrohir reaction afterwards Elladan had punched the wall furiously and cursed in every language in Middle Earth promising revenge and whatnot. Glorfindel had had to calm him down.

"He was worried about yelling at me after that had happened?" Elladan asked sounding slightly defeated.

"He needed you." Glorfindel guessed sadly. "He needed your help, but after having yelled at you and then the slightly confused state he was in after Raegon had left. He was probably thinking that you would never forgive him."

Elladan covered his mouth with a pillow and shouted some more curses into it. He did it now so he could be completely calm when Elrohir woke up.

His thoughts flittered back to the time Elrohir had gotten his first kiss. Elrohir had had that silly smile plastered on his face for a couple of hours before Elladan had gotten the story out of him. He still remembered exactly how red Elrohir's cheeks had become when he had guessed what had happened. The smile hadn't left his lips though. Elrohir had looked so genially happy that it had been impossible not to feel the same way.

Elrohir had been forced to it because it had been the only way to save Glorfindel's life. Elrohir had protected Glorfindel by allowing the man to do that to him. He knew that Elrohir wasn't going to regret not moving, but he was worried about what effect it was going to have on Elrohir.

Elladan took Elrohir's wounded hand in his own and studied the clearly visible cross in his palm. The cuts were still redder than normal from the salt. Glorfindel handed him a wet cloth and Elladan started cleaning the wounds. When he was done he wrapped some new bandages around his hand and laid it down by Elrohir's side again.

He smoothed his hand over Elrohir's hair and kissed his forehead gently. No matter what you do you will never lose me I promise you that.

O

Elladan's attention jerked to the bed when Elrohir started thrashing about. Elrohir's eyes were moving frantically beneath his eyelids as he battled against images only he could see. Elladan stood up from where he was sitting and moved over to the bed. Elrohir was mumbling under his breath, when Elladan got closer he could make out the one word, no.

"Elrohir wake up." He said while reaching down to shake Elrohir's shoulder, "It's just a dream Elrohir. Wake up."

Elrohir just started struggling more and his mumbles became louder. His eyes were closed tightly and his eyebrows were moved together.

Elladan shook him harder, but it only seemed to distress Elrohir so he let go and allowed the nightmare to run its course without having any means to stop it. He kept taking calmly to Elrohir in elvish hoping that it would soothe him.

Glorfindel was also sleeping. After Elladan had found out he had stayed awake for the whole three days they had been gone he had forced Glorfindel to sleep.

Elrohir continued be trapped in the nightmare and Elladan tried waking him again with the same result.

"NO!" Elrohir burst out suddenly and his eyes flew up. He gulped down air in panic and flew up from the bed. He looked around frightened before his eyes landed on Elladan. Without any hesitation Elrohir flung himself into Elladan's arms.

Elladan tightened his arms around the trembling Elrohir and rocked him gently back and forth in attempt to calm him down.

"I'm so sorry Elladan." Elrohir forced out between gulps of air.

Elladan shook his head and tightened his arms around Elrohir. Elrohir's face was buried in his tunic and Elladan felt Elrohir's hand hold his tunic tightly. "You have nothing to apologize for." Elladan said. "I was the one who stepped out of line."

Elrohir continued to tremble in his arms.

"What was the dream about?" Elladan asked softly.

Elrohir swallowed thickly and whispered in a shaken voice, "I couldn't save you… No matter what I did and what he forced me to I couldn't save even one of you… I tried… I tried so hard, but nothing made him let you go… nothing made him stop. …I can't do this Elladan…"

"I know…" Elladan murmured and kissed his hair. "I know… If I could do anything to switch places with you I would, but I have nothing Raegon wants…"

The thought of Elladan taking his place and being in the situation he was in made Elrohir regain his composure and strength. He breathed deeply and slowly it made him calm down. He would have to begin handling the situation better. He knew that he would soon have to begin locking his feelings in his heart when he was around Raegon. Raegon could do whatever he wanted with his body, but Elrohir would protect his spirit and above all Elladan and Glorfindel.

He moved slightly out of Elladan's arms and looked up at him. Elladan looked sad and defeated. Elrohir promised himself right there, he would stay strong for Elladan. As soon as the feeling of wanting to help Elladan grew completely inside him Elrohir felt himself become stronger like the power he had had from when he had been child had decided to help him. Elrohir's blue eyes lit up powerfully and the power raced through his body.

He lifted his hand up to Elladan's cheek and watched as Elladan looked surprised at him. "Thank you Elladan." Elrohir said. Then he looked over to the other bed and locked eyes with Glorfindel who had woken up some time ago. "Thank you Glorfindel. I'll be fine until Ada comes."

Glorfindel felt himself being in the presence of a familiar feeling. It reminded him of the time Elrohir had healed him. The time where Elrohir's power had enfolded him and brought him back. He immediately remembered something that Elrond had said.

_Elrond smiled, "Elrohir is strong even if he doesn't show it. I don't know the limits to his power."_

All doubt and fear Elrohir had had flown out the window. He finally had the determination to handle the situation. It had been triggered by what Raegon had done to him, but the real turnaround had been when he realized how much Elladan loved him and how far he would have gone to protect him if it was possible.

Elrohir realized that one of his hands was more heated up than the other. He looked down and saw that the warm one was the one with the cross. He unwound the bandage and studied his hand before whispering, "Well that's never happened before." The wound was healed. Only two scars remained on the surface of his palm.

Elladan looked at Elrohir's palm as well and said, "That is not supposed to be possible…"

O

Elrohir walked into the room quietly. The sky had been dark when he had been allowed to go back to his room so he guessed that Elladan and Glorfindel would be sleeping. True enough Elladan and Glorfindel were both asleep on their own beds. They looked peaceful.

Elrohir sat down on the floor. He would have preferred to have a windowsill and to be able to look into the sky but the room had no windows. He felt relieved for once that he didn't have Elladan's and Glorfindel worried eyes on him. The stillness of the room relaxed him, but he was still filled with the want to look into the sky and feel the night air against his skin. He had always sought comfort under the twinkling stars in the night sky.

He had now healed twelve people and sixteen days had passed since they had been captured. Elrond hadn't found them yet and Elrohir was beginning to doubt that he would. An irritating exhaustion had begun to rule his days and even after sleeping in the two days between the healing the exhaustion never let go of its grip. The power he had gained from determination had made it easier for him to heal the three people every time and he began to discover that his healing greatly depended on what he was feeling himself. If he were up wrought then he wouldn't heal effectively. He hadn't collapsed since that time, but he knew that it would happen again sooner or later.

Elrohir leaned his head back against the wall and his eyes slid shut automatically. It was nice being alone, just once. He could finally sort out his thoughts, or that was what he had planned; now he didn't know if he had the energy to stay awake. Elladan would probably kill him for not waking him. Elrohir laughed softly and ran his hand through his hair.

The more people he healed the more his strength seemed to disappear again. He was steadily rolling downwards, but he had the feeling that when he was out of danger to real effects would start to show more outstretched and massive. Right now he only had a permanent headache and a constant exhaustion.

Tears rolled down his cheeks from beneath his eyelids. Stupid… why was he crying? Then again, why shouldn't he? There was no one to see the tears, no one to be strong for. He was just so tired, so tired that his thoughts were almost numb. It would be better after he slept some, he guessed. He knew that if he didn't wipe away the tears then Elladan and Glorfindel would see the salty tracks down his cheeks in the morning, but he couldn't lift his arms.

He really hated this…

There was no feeling he was more familiar with than tiredness and he hated it all the more because of that. Bone-weary tiredness…

Raegon had played the game with him twice more after the first, but Elrohir had locked his feelings inside him both times and Raegon didn't get the wanted result from it. He had done two things each time, but there had been no more kissing, luckily. Apparently Raegon had enjoyed the pain more because he saw the effect on Elrohir's expression. There had been an incident where Raegon had licked the blood off his wound… Disgusting, but Elrohir had tried not to let it affect him. It had been Elladan who had watched both times instead of Glorfindel. He got a stronger reaction from Elladan than he did from Glorfindel.

He didn't know how much Elladan could take… It was a different feeling you got when things happened to someone you cared about compared to it happening to yourself. He trusted Glorfindel to take care of Elladan when he wasn't there or when he was sleeping. It actually wasn't that much time he had to talk with Elladan.

In the two days when he was in the healing room he usually slept on the floor between patients. Food was brought to him, but it wasn't able to give him as much energy as he usually got from eating lembas and he dreadfully missed the strengthening tea they used to give him. He only now really realized how much it had helped him.

Elrohir felt sleep tug at him and he let it carry him off.


	13. Punishment

Glorfindel slowly forced himself out of sleep. Something was wrong. Elrohir was supposed to have been back by now. He sat up quietly so he wouldn't wake Elladan. If Elladan woke up now and realized that Elrohir wasn't there yet then he would panic.

Now that he sat up and therefore got a view from a higher point he now noticed Elrohir sleeping while sitting against the wall. He must have come in silently during the night. Glorfindel didn't even need to see Elrohir's eyes to know that they were closed. Elrohir didn't sleep with open eyes any more.

Glorfindel stood up from the bed and walked over to Elrohir. When he got close enough he saw that there were tracks of tears down his cheeks. His worry spiked and he quickly looked Elrohir over for wounds, but there was no blood on his clothes. Maybe something had happened, there must have been a reason he didn't want to wake them.

Glorfindel placed his arms behind Elrohir's back and under his knees. Elrohir mumbled something under his breath so Glorfindel stilled for a few moments, but then hoisted him gently into his arms. Nevertheless Elrohir's eyes cracked open when Glorfindel lowered him down onto the bed.

"…Glorfindel?" Elrohir mumbled groggily and opened his eyes further.

Glorfindel sat down on the bed beside Elrohir. Might as well ask him when he was awake.

"You didn't wake us when you came in." Glorfindel said. He then ran his thumb gently over Elrohir's cheek wiping away the tracks. "Did something happen?"

Elrohir shook his head from side to side slowly, "No. Nothing happened…" Elrohir mumbled.

"Then why cry?" Glorfindel asked gently.

Elrohir brought his hand up to wipe the evidence away from the other cheek before Elladan woke up as well. "Exhaustion." Elrohir answered.

"Understandable." Glorfindel said and smiled to him. "Still doesn't explain why you didn't want to wake us."

"Needed to think…" Elrohir answered. He then looked over at Elladan.

Glorfindel followed his gaze and asked, "You're worried about him aren't you?"

"How is he handling it when I'm away?"

"He's worried about you. Especially after he saw Raegon hurt you, I think the danger you're in finally became clear to him and the complete disadvantage you're in. He becomes panicked when you don't come back in time. Occasionally nightmares disturb his sleep. But Elrohir truly I am more worried about you than I am about Elladan. Elladan reaction seems normal to what's happening and I'm with him constantly. He hasn't even come close to losing it. He does curse more."

Elrohir smiled.

Glorfindel ruffled Elrohir's hair. "I'll take care of him. You don't have to worry. Get some more sleep, Elrohir." Glorfindel said and pulled the covers up over Elrohir. "From now on if you want to cry then cry, if you want to scream them do it, if you want to talk then say it and if you want to be truly alone then don't wake us and sit by yourself." He finished with a smile.

Elrohir returned the smile, but tiredness was also inching into his expression. "Thank you Glorfindel." He murmured and closed his eyes. Within seconds he was asleep once more.

Glorfindel smoothed Elrohir's hair away from his face gently. Elrohir had permanently gained a pale complexion and it was just getting paler and paler. His eyelashes were starkly black in comparison to the cheeks they were laid upon. He looked at Elladan as well and remembered an image of them from when they were little. When nothing had hurt them and no burdens had been laid on their shoulders. Elladan and Elrohir had seen much pain in their lives and even through that they had held onto their bond and continued to fill the halls of Imladris with laughter.

He could only imagine what the last homely house was like at that moment. If there were any smiles… any laughter. He remembered the years after Lady Celebrian's death. Elladan and Elrohir had become haunted by the image of her. They had been the ones who had found her in that cave on that day. Glorfindel would have given everything to spare them of that sight, but it had not been so.

Even now long time after he could sometimes wake up in the middle of the night to Elrohir's screams as he was attacked by the nightmares. He was sure Elladan was still haunted as well, but Glorfindel had never heard him scream from nightmares.

Now when they were coming back to their previous states they were placed in this situation…

"Valar…" Glorfindel whispered sadly, "These two should never have had to suffer…"

O

Twenty-two days now… Valar, it had been twenty-two days… He was so exhausted he felt like he was moving around in a dream state. Elladan was beginning to fear for him, he could see it in his eyes. Elladan could feel it from their bond, his exhaustion.

Elrohir was sitting down on the floor in the healing room. He had healed the second person of the session and was currently waiting for the third to be brought in. He should be sleeping right now, but even that seemed to be too much of a task. He would have to lay down… which would mean he would have to move… definitely out of question. His brain zoned out and he became unable to think clearly. Which day was it today? How many people had he healed? It all seemed to blend together.

Elrohir experimentally lifted one of his fingers… Nope, lying down was far out of his reach. How about falling asleep sitting up? Elrohir closed his eyes. …Yep, something was definitely happening. He felt himself falling and soon collided with the ground. Falling… asleep, hilarious. That was another way of doing it. It was very ungracious… but workable. He let darkness twirl him down into the abyss.

When he next woke up it was to a door banging shut. How had he ended up in this painful position? Elrohir straightened out and looked around him. He froze when he saw the person who had been brought into the room. His thoughts sharpened immediately and he pushed his own tiredness down as he made his way over to the person.

It was a child. To be more precise, it was a boy. Short golden curls framed a completely innocent face. The boy was pallid and his breathing was shaky at best. Elrohir removed the cloak that was covering the boy's body and his insides froze. This had been no accident. This boy had been tortured. He had whip marks crisscrossed over his back and several of his fingers were broken. He also had bruises and cuts just about everywhere, but the worst of it was a jagged cut in his side. Elrohir saw that this wound had already bled a large amount of blood and was fairly certain that it had been open for at least a day.

Elrohir felt the boys forehead and he found it deathly cold. The boy's pulse was slow, too slow, painfully slow. After every beat you were sure he had died because there was such a long time between them.

Elrohir knew from when he had first laid eyes on his body. He could not help him. The boy was inches away from death and in his current state anything Elrohir could do would only bring the boy more time to suffer.

He wasn't meant to have any chance of helping the boy… Raegon just wanted him to suffer.

"You will go to a peaceful place little one." Elrohir said softly to the unconscious boy. "To a place where no one can hurt you and you'll be happy. Maybe someday you will forget what happened to you… I'm sorry for not being able to help you, but on the other hand maybe it is for the best. No one will be able hurt you like this again."

He tucked the cloak in around the boy again just as the door opened. Elrohir knew from the sound of his steps that it was Raegon. Some footsteps followed, from the forced sound of one of them he knew that either Elladan or Glorfindel had been forced to come. His emotions fled safely into his heart before he turned around. Raegon was smiling satisfied at him. It was Elladan they had brought with them; he was looking worriedly at him. Elrohir looked back to Raegon, who was right now circling him and the boy.

"The mighty healer. Elrohir son of Elrond." Raegon sneered, "You have healed so many people and now you give up? When an innocent child comes you just let him die? Look at him!" Raegon was now behind Elrohir. He grabbed the back of Elrohir's head and forced him down so he was bent over the boy's face. "Look at him. So young and so innocent… You're letting him die."

"He is beyond my reach." Elrohir said emotionlessly, "If you wanted him to live then maybe you should have given him to me as soon as he got wounded and not a day after."

The grip on the back of Elrohir's head disappeared, but only a second later a fist slammed into the side of Elrohir's head and made him topple to the side. The next Raegon did was kick Elrohir right in the ribcage. Elrohir coughed painfully and gasped to regain his breath.

This became impossible though when Raegon started choking him. His hands tightened painfully around Elrohir's neck and cut the air off from reaching Elrohir lungs. Elrohir closed his eyes tightly and desperately trying to force some air into his lungs. When it wasn't working Elrohir started struggling, his hands soon found Raegon's and tried to pull them off, but he was too strong. Panic began to well up inside him as it became harder to struggle. He could here shuffling from the other side of the room and guessed that Elladan was trying to reach him.

Finally when his world was about to darken the pressure disappeared from his neck. Elrohir rolled onto his side and started forcing air into his lungs. While he was coughing and gasping he was sure he heard Raegon laugh.

After some minutes Elrohir had gained some of his breath so he opened his eyes. It had been what Raegon had been waiting for because he was standing over beside Elladan and the moment he opened his eyes Raegon forced the contents of the vile down Elladan's throat. The effects were instantaneous; Elladan eyes closed tightly and he fell to his knees although the two who held him tried to keep him up. All the blood washed out of Elladan's face and his body writhed from side to side.

Raegon stepped up behind Elrohir and held his head so he couldn't look away. "This is all your fault. A boy died because of you and now your brother is in pain and it's all because of you as well." He whispered into his ear. Elrohir struggled to ignore him, but he couldn't get away from the whispers. "The boy screamed so loudly. You wouldn't have thought it possible with his small lungs. His mother shouted for us to stop, but we couldn't, could we? You needed to understand that I have you right where I want you and in the end you can't save anyone. This boy had to die to show you that and by not saving him you're inflicting pain onto your beloved brother."

Elladan stopped writhing and opened his eyes. He was gasping for breath and his eyes looked pained into Elrohir's. Just as this happened the boy drew his last breath, Elrohir's eyes darted over there.

"So he's dead now…" Raegon sighed. He then dipped his finger into a pool of blood beneath the boy and brought his fingers up to Elrohir's mouth. Elrohir jerked away from them as if burned, but Raegon took a grip on his head again. "Hold still or your brother gets another one." Elrohir's bottom lip started quivering as Raegon smeared the blood on it.

Raegon then grabbed Elrohir's hands and forced them palm down into the pool of blood.

"His blood is on your hands." Raegon whispered into Elrohir's ear before letting go and walking out of the room.

"What about the boy?" One of the men asked.

"Leave him." Raegon said without turning around.

The two men followed him supporting the still affected Elladan between them.

As soon as the door closed tears started cascading down Elrohir's cheeks. A strangled sob left his throat, as soon as he was sure they were out of hearing range and then there was nothing to hold him back.


	14. Shock

Elladan fell to his knees as soon as the two men pushed him into the room and closed to door behind him. Glorfindel was by his side instantly.

"Glorfindel…" Elladan muttered.

Glorfindel took Elladan's arm and placed it around his shoulders. He then slowly pulled Elladan up and supported him to the bed. Elladan let himself fall down onto his back with his hands covering his face and Glorfindel sat down beside him.

"What happened?" Glorfindel asked, "Where is Elrohir?"

"It was a child." Elladan groaned, "Elrohir was supposed to heal a boy, but they had given him the wounds themselves and let him lie for a day before bringing him to Elrohir. He was already too close to death and Raegon knew it, so did Elrohir… Elrohir commented it so Raegon hit him and choked him. He forced me to drink the vile when Elrohir had opened his eyes again. …When I came to he was again threatening him… He smeared the boys blood on Elrohir's lip and hands and left him there with his body…"

Glorfindel also gathered his head in his hands, but he quickly overcame the emotions raging inside him and asked Elladan, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Elladan murmured, "Just need to rest a bit. …Oh valar, he left Elrohir in there…"

Almost two hours went by before Elrohir stumbled into the room. The blood on his lip and hands was almost gone but not entirely. Elladan quickly got up from the bed and embraced Elrohir. He maneuvered them both down onto the ground when Elrohir's legs buckled under him. Even though the temperature in the room was fine Elrohir trembled against him.

Both Elladan and Glorfindel had seen that Elrohir's eyes had been red trimmed suggesting that he had cried. But other than that Elrohir's eyes had been slightly too hollow for their liking.

Glorfindel soaked a cloth in water and handed it to Elladan. After moving a little away from Elrohir, Elladan started gently wiping the blood off Elrohir's lip. When he looked up he saw that Elrohir was watching him a bit of worry sneaking itself into his eyes. Calmly Elladan moved on to cleaning Elrohir's hands.

The room was unnaturally quiet before Elladan started humming one of the songs their mother had sung when they were small in hope that somehow it would comfort Elrohir and bring him out of his reverie.

"It was my fault." Elrohir whispered shakily after some minutes. Elladan stopped humming and looked up from Elrohir's hands, they were clean now anyway. He saw that there were tears running down Elrohir's cheeks and emotion had come flooding back into his eyes. "They killed him because they wanted me to see it… He didn't have to die…"

Elladan quickly enveloped Elrohir in his arms and Elrohir buried his head against his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault." Elladan said strangled by a lump in his throat, while hugging Elrohir tighter. "It wasn't your fault. You never wanted any of this to happen. It was their decision, their choice of method to hurt you. Raegon made the decision because he knew it would hurt you, but you would have done anything to save him if you had had the chance. It wasn't your fault."

Elrohir was crying softly against Elladan's shoulder. "He was only a child…" Elrohir choked, and cursed weakly.

"I know…" Elladan whispered and kissed Elrohir's hair, "I know…"

Elrohir continued to tremble and Elladan first then realized how cold Elrohir felt against him. Almost as cold as after he had healed Glorfindel and Elrond. His started running his hands up and down Elrohir's back to try and warm him.

"You're so cold Ro." Elladan whispered fear creeping into his voice.

Elrohir sat slumped against him; he had gradually stopped crying now he only sniffled once in a while. "…I just need to sleep a little bit…" Elrohir said weakly.

"I hope that little bit isn't going to be on me." Elladan smiled trying to light the mood.

Elrohir managed a weak laugh, but didn't move. The exhaustion he had pressed down when the boy had been brought to him was finally making itself known again and Elrohir found that he was barely able to think.

"Elrohir?" Elladan asked panic slightly coming into his voice.

Elrohir drew from his last resources and moved slightly away from Elladan so he could look at him. Elladan's eyes were panicked and Elrohir, though he was never going to admit it, understood why. He would have been panicked himself if he had been in Elladan's position.

When Elladan opened his mouth Elrohir knew that he was going to ask him to take his energy. Elrohir interrupted him and said, "No… Only as a last resort."

"This is a last resort." Elladan exclaimed. "You can't keep going on like this Elrohir."

"Actually I can." Elrohir muttered, "I can if it's just this… We don't know when Ada can be here so I'm saving you for when I get as close to the brink as I can…"

"But, Elrohir…" Elladan protested.

"That is how you draw out my life… as far as possible…" Elrohir finished weakly and stood up on shaking legs. Elladan stood up as well and kept a grip on Elrohir's arm to steady him until they were over at the bed.

Glorfindel and Elladan tucked Elrohir into the bed with both the cover from that bed and the one from the other to cover him. Elladan also took off his socks and pulled them over Elrohir's own so he was wearing two. Then he climbed into the bed beside Elrohir and held him close so he could warm Elrohir up with his body warmth.

Slowly Elrohir's trembling subsided as he fell asleep. When Elrohir was sleeping Elladan and Glorfindel looked at each other, there was worry and fear in both their eyes mingled slightly with defeat.

"What if he doesn't come?" Elladan whispered fearfully.

"He will come." Glorfindel said determined even if he didn't feel it. He has to come…

It was becoming harder and harder for them to hold onto that hope after so many days had passed and they had watched Elrohir crumble bit by bit.


	15. Friend

When the door banged open Elladan flew up from where he had been sitting on the floor with Glorfindel. The men that came into the room steadily neared the bed in which Elrohir was sleeping. One of the men stepped forward to hold Elladan back when he ran towards then shouting, "Stop it, he's still sleeping! Give him another day!"

The men only smiled and one of them smacked Elrohir hardly across the cheek. Elrohir's eyes opened and widened when he saw who was standing before him. His arm was grabbed and he was jerked out of the bed. Elrohir swayed, but was able to remain standing out of stubbornness. When the two men each grabbed one of his arms Elrohir was forced to stagger with them.

It had now been a month since they had been captured. The only reason why Elrohir knew this was because Elladan was keeping track of it by scratching lines into the wall. He had completely stopped keeping count of how many people he had healed… it really didn't matter any more… He was barely awake for anything more than when he healed the, now, two people. Raegon had set the amount down because he could see himself that Elrohir wasn't going to last much longer. Still, it was two people too much…

It felt like he was burning his life away…

Elladan had been forced to take the vile twice more since the first because Elrohir had been unable to heal two people. One of them was already so old that he had given up from the start, but he had tried with the other… tried and failed.

Wait… Weren't they taking him to another room than the one he was usually in? What was going on? Finally they stopped at a door. When Elrohir was forced inside the smell of blood immediately assaulted his senses. It almost made him throw up now after having been forced to see it every couple of days while draining his life.

When he was completely inside Elrohir froze. NO! This couldn't be happening… There, hanging from the celling in manacles, was Eregon. He had been wounded that was clear for Elrohir to see and he was unconscious. The shock was hard for Elrohir's exhausted mind to process.

He, without realizing it, was stepping closer to Eregon, but stopped when Raegon came into the room. When he saw Raegon all his feelings fled from his face and he stood still.

"This elf stumbled too close to our little hideout here." Raegon said while tapping Eregon on the shoulder. "Do you know him?"

Yes he did know him, but what would Aerque do if he found out? What would he do if he didn't know him? Kill him? Set him lose? No, that wasn't an opportunity… If Eregon had come with an envoy from his father then he would possibly give them away by telling Raegon about Eregon.

"No." Elrohir said hoping he was making the right choice.

"I'll just kill him then." Raegon said and pulled a knife from its sheath. He was just about to stab Eregon when Elrohir cried out, "No!"

Raegon stopped the knife only inches from Eregon's chest and turned around slowly. "No? Why not?"

Elrohir swallowed thickly and said, "He is of my kin and no matter who he is, as a Lord of Rivendell it is my duty to take care of those in need of it."

"Such a noble thing of you, but I'm afraid nobility will not get you far with me. I just see this elf as another waste of provisions." Raegon said.

"You will not waste anything." Elrohir answered, "We can share the provisions we're already given."

Raegon sighed as if he was sad, "Still… It's too much of a bother."

How much was he willing to sacrifice for Eregon? It wasn't his own life at stake here but also Elladan's and Glorfindel's. As he looked at Eregon now and remembered all the time they had spent together on patrols Elrohir realized that he was willing to sacrifice a lot for his life and if Eregon had really come with their father then they needed news.

Elrohir grit his teeth together and asked, "What do you want Raegon?"

"Now we're talking." Raegon said gleefully. Then he stepped up to Elrohir and whispered into his ear, "I want to torture you."

Elrohir was inwardly relieved; neither Glorfindel nor Elladan would get hurt. "Anything you do to my body will lessen my healing." Elrohir said.

"I'm sure nothing I do to you will have any lasting effects …on your body." Raegon whispered, "You know, from the moment I saw you I was filled with the incredible want to break you… See how much it would take for your calm eyes to fill permanently with panic…"

Elrohir closed his eyes shortly. He could feel Raegon's breathing against his neck. "Fine…" Elrohir muttered already trying to collect his scattered sprit, "But I want a day to heal him."

"That can be arranged." Raegon agreed and then stepped away from Elrohir. Elrohir breathed deeply. "Guard!" Raegon shouted and a guard came into the room, "Escort them back to their room… but he can carry his own kin." Then Raegon left the room.

The guard came in and unlocked the manacles around Eregon's wrists. Elrohir caught him, as his unconscious body was about to fall limply to the floor.

Being as weak as he was Elrohir almost couldn't bear the weight of his friend. It was something he would have had no issues with in the past. The only thing allowed Elrohir to carry Eregon was his stubbornness and determination to help him.

Elrohir hoisted Eregon weakly into his arms and walked stumbling behind the guard. His arms were barely holding Eregon up and his breathing was shortened considerably. He had already stopped twice to lean against the wall for a couple of minutes.

About halfway Eregon moaned and moved in his arms. Elrohir stopped and looked down at him. Eregon was slowly opening his eyes. The guard had stopped as well and was now watching them.

Eregon squinted at Elrohir. When his eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something Elrohir shook his head.

"We don't now each other." Elrohir said in elvish so the guard wouldn't understand. "Just trust me."

Eregon nodded and looked worried at Elrohir it had not escaped his notice that Elrohir was unbelievably pale.

"How are you feeling?" Elrohir asked softly. "Can you walk?"

First now Eregon noticed that Elrohir's arms were shaking slightly under him. He nodded so Elrohir placed him gently down onto the floor. He kept his arm over his shoulder and a grip around his waist and they started 'walking'.

It wasn't possible to discern who was supporting whom. They stumbled along the corridor.

"How… did you manage… to carry me?" Eregon panted.

"Stubbornness…" Elrohir gasped back.

Elrohir and Eregon wobbled along behind the guard.

"Well… we make a fine pair…"

"Don't worry…" Elrohir panted, smiling slightly, "Worry number one and… worry number two will take care of us… we just have to transport ourselves… to them."

"We've been… looking for you three…" Eregon complained.

Elrohir wheezed, "You've come… at the last moment…"

Just then Elrohir stumbled and almost dragged both of them down, but he managed to right himself with Eregon help.

"Sorry…" Elrohir muttered.

"…What did he do to you…?" Eregon asked uneasily. He had never seen Elrohir as fatigued as he seemed now. It frightened him because he had been with Elrohir on patrol many times and knew how much Elrohir could handle without showing anything. It was a lot. Elrohir and Elladan were the same there, steadfast.

Elrohir didn't answer; he just focused on walking without the memories obscuring the path.

Finally they came to the room. The guard opened the door for them and a slight puff on the back sent them both sprawling into the room. Without anything left to get them off the floor they just laid there.

"Elrohir!" Two voices exclaimed from the other side of the room and walked quickly towards them.

Elladan flipped Elrohir over onto his back while Glorfindel took care of Eregon. When Glorfindel saw his face his eyes widened and he asked, "Eregon? What are you doing here?"

"He's wounded…" Elrohir said from the place where Elladan had propped him up against the wall. He had his eyes closed in attempt to gather strength.

"…Hello Glorfindel." Eregon muttered. Glorfindel found the towels and the bandages and started taking care of Eregon's wounds.

Elladan soon came over his initial surprise and stood up from the place he had been kneeling in front of Elrohir. He quickly drew the cover off the bed and placed it around Elrohir. Elrohir tightened it around himself and pulled it up over his ears. There wasn't much color difference between the white cover and Elrohir's pallid skin. Elrohir didn't open his eyes.

"Elrohir." Elladan called. When Elrohir didn't answer Elladan tapped his cheek and called his name louder.

Elrohir jerked as if he had fallen asleep and opened his eyes to look at Elladan.

"Don't tell me only as a last resort now Ro." Elladan said softly. "You've hit rock bottom. Please Elrohir, you can barely keep your eyes open… I can't stand seeing you like this. I can sleep constantly when you're away. I can regain the energy, but please Elrohir you need it."

Surprisingly Elrohir took his arms out of the cover and hugged Elladan weakly. "Stubborn idiot…" He murmured.

Elladan felt himself being pulled into Elrohir's mind and first now he truly understood how much the exhaustion had been affecting Elrohir. He felt how difficult it must have been for Elrohir to force his limbs to move and how even falling asleep seemed too much of an effort.

Elladan then felt himself slowly losing energy, but it was a gentle touch… Elrohir took the energy gently and calmly like there was no haste. When he felt a bought of panic come from Elladan he stopped and waited until he signaled that he was all right to continue. Because the stream was slow Elladan didn't feel as if he was losing much energy.

Then Elrohir pulled his mind away again and Elladan found himself back in his own body. He opened his eyes first and saw Elrohir concentrated expression. It must have been difficult.

To his immense relief Elladan saw that Elrohir was no longer quite as pale as he had been. When Elrohir opened his eyes Elladan saw some strength had returned to them and the dullness had vanished.

"That wasn't so difficult now, was it?" Elladan asked with a smile on his face.

Elrohir raised an eyebrow at him and pulled him into his arms again. Elladan scooted around in his arms so he was sitting with his back against Elrohir's chest with Elrohir's arms around him. They watched as Glorfindel wound the finishing bandage around Eregon's wound.

"How did you come here Eregon?" Elladan asked while Glorfindel packed away the bandages.

"We've been looking far and wide for all of you the whole month…" Eregon said, "You had the brilliant idea of not notifying anyone exactly where you were going…"

"Come on…" Elladan groaned, "We must have notified someone."

"Something like: _It's only half a day away to the southwest._" Eregon huffed, "We finally found they place where you tracks were and followed them to the place you were attacked, but then the tracks disappeared. Really, we only stumbled upon this place from luck. We didn't know what it was so some of us were sent to scout."

"How many days ago was this?" Glorfindel asked.

"I don't know precisely." Eregon sighed, "I was unconscious for some time and I didn't really have a sense of time in that room. But since I didn't come back they'll know that there is something wrong about this place and come looking for me."

Elrohir pushed back the sense of hope and asked solemnly, "What about our father?"

Eregon looked at Elladan and Elrohir and answered truthfully, "He's worried about you and he thinks it's his fault for allowing you to go when he knew it would end with something like this. He misses you…"

Elladan and Elrohir thought about their father. They had seen him worried many times over the years so they knew what kind of face he made. It seemed like such a long time since they had come in to wake him in the middle of the night so he could sleep comfortably knowing that they were back. They knew that he only had Erestor to support himself on because they weren't here and Glorfindel wasn't there either. A lump formed in their throat.

"Did Raegon interrogate you?" Glorfindel asked.

Erestor nodded tightly, "I already had the wounds from the fight, but he made me drink something… I don't know what it was."

"The vile." Elladan said softly. "Are you alright?"

Eregon nodded and muttered, "I passed out sooner or later, but the effects make you feel pretty…"

"Disoriented?" Elladan suggested, "Like you have a concussion."

Eregon looked at him, "He made you take it?"

Elladan and Elrohir nodded. Anger flooded into Eregon's eyes, but then it turned to curiousness when he looked at Elrohir, "How did you get me out of there?"

Elrohir felt Elladan tense against him and let go when Elladan quickly sat up and turned around to look at Elrohir. Elrohir saw the anxious look in Elladan's eyes, as he looked him up and down.

"I was brought to the room Eregon was in instead of the usual." Elrohir told, "Raegon was there as well… He threatened to kill Eregon, but I convinced him to let me take him with me."

Elladan became distressed. "I'm not a fool Elrohir. I know that Raegon would never just give him to you. What did he want?"

Elrohir opened and closed his mouth for a couple of times before finding the right words, "…I have a day to heal Eregon…"

"And then what?" Elladan choked.

"I don't know…" Elrohir whispered, "Not exactly…"

"Why did you say yes to this Elrohir?" Elladan almost shouted and stood up.

"There is no changing it now Elladan… I already gave him what he wanted, he won't let me take it back again."

A stream of curses left Elladan's mouth as he walked towards the other side of the room. Elrohir looked worried after him and stood up quickly …too quickly. All the blood washed out of Elrohir's face and he stumbled back to lean against the wall. As he slowly slid down it he saw Elladan turning back about to say something, but then seeing him and running towards him.

"Elrohir!" Elladan took a grip on Elrohir's shoulders so he wouldn't fall forwards.

After some seconds Elrohir blinked sluggishly to clear his vision and found Elladan's worried face right in front of him. He squinted and his brows furrowed together when a bolt of pain flashed through his forehead. He felt it burn just below his eyes so he shut them tightly.

After a while the pain slowly lifted and he opened his eyes testily. Elrohir could tell that Elladan was struggling to look calm even though he was panicked.

"The energy you got from me." Elladan said, "Didn't it help?"

"It did help Dan…" Elrohir muttered, "I've just healed so many people… I was at rock bottom, you're energy brought me a little higher, but my body needs more than you can give me even if I took everything… It wasn't a waste, I feel better."

"A little better." Elladan corrected with a sad smiled.

"A little better." Elrohir agreed.

"Then you need sleep." Elladan said and stood up. He held his hand out to Elrohir who took it hesitantly, but he stood up slowly so he didn't black out.

Elladan led him over to the bed and soon Elrohir was lying down with the covers over him. Elrohir was already fighting to keep his eyes open.

Before he fell asleep he muttered, "I told Raegon… that we didn't know him… you have to follow through with that if anyone comes… Wake me before he comes…"

"Don't worry." Elladan said and kissed Elrohir's forehead.

After some minutes of silence to allow Elrohir to fall deep into sleep Eregon asked, "What is wrong with him?"

Elladan turned around to Eregon and sat down with him and Glorfindel. "Have you seen Elrohir heal anyone with his power?" Elladan asked. Eregon nodded. "Do you remember how tired Elrohir was afterwards?"

Eregon nodded and said, "But that wasn't nearly as tired as he is now."

"No it wasn't… That's because Elrohir has healed over twenty people since we were brought here."

Eregon's eyes widened and his gaze flew to Elrohir's sleeping form. Elrohir had closed eyes as he slept. "But, you've only been here for a little over a month."

"Raegon has made good use of that time." Elladan said bitterly. Then he started telling Eregon what had happened since they had left Rivendell.

To say that Eregon was distressed was an understatement. He was just short of horrified that something like that could happen to his friends and Lords. As the story went along he understood fully how Elrohir had clearly taken the blunt of the sword. Glorfindel and Elladan described the days they did nothing but wait for Elrohir to come back. It became clear that Raegon had no interest in either Elladan or Glorfindel and that he only kept them alive so he could use them against Elrohir.

Now Raegon had one more person to use against Elrohir and this time he had already sacrificed something for him. It was only a month since they had sat up in the tree making fun of him with careless smiles on their lips. Both Elladan and Elrohir's expressions were guarded now. Sometimes a glint of despair would come forward, but only for a short while. Even the hope he had given them didn't seem to last for more than a few seconds.

They had pulled themselves back from others and were now only really opening up to each other. Elrohir seemed even further away than Elladan did…


	16. Separation

Eregon woke up from sleep at the sound of someone screaming.

"Elrohir wake up!" Elladan said loudly and grabbed Elrohir's shoulders to pin him down on the bed. Elrohir struggled against Elladan. "Elrohir!"

Elrohir's eyes flew up and looked around the room wildly. He was gasping for breath and sweat rolled down his forehead. When he eyes found Elladan's he calmed down slightly.

Elladan took his grip off Elrohir's shoulder and instead bent down to hug him. Elrohir trembled against him. He had time to regain his composition when Elladan was shielding him from the others view.

Eregon's attention was drawn away from Elladan and Elrohir as Glorfindel sat down on his bedside. "How are you feeling?" Glorfindel asked softly.

"Better." Eregon answered. Then he lowered his voice so only Glorfindel could hear him, "Is there something I can do to help?"

Glorfindel shook his head and breathed back, "The only one who has a chance of reaching him is Elladan."

"How long have I been asleep?" Eregon asked, but Glorfindel saw the hidden question in his eyes. How long till Raegon will come for Elrohir?

"He'll come in a couple hours." Glorfindel muttered bitterly.

Eregon looked over at Elrohir. Now that he had heard the entire story about what had happened worry exploded inside him whenever he even thought about Elrohir.

Elrohir was still locked in Elladan's arms, but he had stopped shaking. As Eregon watched Elladan drew a little away from Elrohir so they could look at each other.

"What are you thinking Ro?" Elladan asked softly.

"I can't think…" Elrohir whispered on the border to panic. His breathing was shallow. "It's too much…"

"Shh…" Elladan whispered and placed his hand against Elrohir's cheek. "You don't need to. Just concentrate on me. No other thoughts… there's nothing else…" Elladan held Elrohir's eyes calmly.

"Fight back the panic Elrohir…" Elladan whispered softly, "Deep breaths… That's it, slowly. Banish everything you don't want to think about. Let it go… Don't let it overwhelm you. Just look at me, and breathe."

The panic gradually left Elrohir's eyes as Elladan's voice penetrated his thoughts. He found himself almost entering some kind of trance when he looked into Elladan's deep blue eyes. Tiredness soon followed the calmness.

"Let go of everything that has happened." Elladan continued tranquilly, "There is no need to think back on something that has already happened… only look forward. Take one step at a time… Breathe. I won't leave you…"

Elrohir blinked sluggishly while lying completely still. His breaths were now long and deep.

"Go to sleep…" Elladan whispered and started humming the song that Celebrian had sung for them.

Slowly Elrohir's eyes closed and he descended into sleep. Elladan gently caressed Elrohir's cheek and continued to hum until he was sure Elrohir was deeply asleep. After having closed his eyes for a few minutes Elladan opened them and looked at Glorfindel and Eregon. They both saw immense sorrow in his eyes.

"He can't take this much longer…" Elladan said to Glorfindel with painful calmness in his voice.

"Trust him." Glorfindel said.

"I do trust him, but this is too much even for him." Elladan answered, "Even if he seems strong because of his ability but Elrohir is gentle and we've seen many times that it is _that_ Raegon wants to take from him. If wanted to hurt Elrohir's body then he would, but he hasn't. Everything has been trying Elrohir's will and ability to stay calm."

"He has hurt him." Glorfindel said.

"But that wasn't the real test was it?" Elladan countered, "The real test was stay still or I'll hurt your brother, or your friend. He always ended with asking him whom he belonged to… I've seen Elrohir struggle with himself because of the calmness he needs to show while saying it and the will to force it out even if he's filled with hate. He's testing him. From the minute he heard that Elrohir was the one who had the healing ability he said that he had the calm eyes of a healer. That no matter the situation he was in his eyes would remain calm."

"Then what do you think he is going to do?" Glorfindel asked.

"He isn't going to hurt him …not that way." Elladan whispered and looked back down at Elrohir. He ran his hand gently through Elrohir's hair and laid down beside him. He took hold of Elrohir's hand and held it close to him.

None of them said anything for the next hour. They had nothing to say, even Eregon who had only been there for a few hours was beginning to feel suffocated by the situation.

Elladan and Glorfindel looked at each other and without even exchanging words a silent agreement came from both of them. Elladan sat up in the bed again and stroked Elrohir's cheek.

"Elrohir." He called, "You need to wake up now."

Elrohir cracked his eyes up sleepily. "What…?" He murmured hoarsely.

"You asked me to wake you up before Raegon came." Elladan said directly, there was no need to disguise it.

Elrohir sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds. "Been a long time since I slept that well…" He mumbled and then sat up. He stood up from the bed and wobbled slightly as he walked over to the water bucket. Crouching down in front of it he washed his face to clear his mind. He stared for some minutes at his own reflection and then stood up again.

Water rolled down his face as he looked at Elladan. His eyelashes were black like coal and water sometimes dripped down on his cheeks so it looked like he was crying.

Elladan threw a towel to him that Elrohir didn't quite manage to catch. He picked it up from the ground and dried his face.

When footsteps came into hearing range from the other side of the door Elladan's head jerked in the direction of the door and then back to Elrohir. He quickly crossed the room and drew Elrohir into a tight hug.

"Take it!" Elladan said forcefully. "Right now."

Elrohir shook his head.

"Do it!"

Elrohir jerked and then ground his teeth together. Within seconds he pulled almost half of Elladan's energy into his own body. Then the men came into the room; they quickly went over to Elladan and Elrohir and forced them from each other.

"Elladan!" Elrohir shouted and reached out for him.

Elladan struggled against the man holding him and managed to graze Elrohir fingers with his own. "Elrohir!" He cried out and struggled even more to get out of the man's grip. A shove to the back of his knees brought Elladan down and he watched as Elrohir was dragged out of the room followed by the men.

"No…" Elladan gasped. He felt lightheaded from the energy Elrohir had taken so he closed his eyes tightly after the door had shut, but he didn't regret it. He buried his head in his hands and cursed weakly.

O

Elrohir felt more awake than he had been in a long time because of the energy he had taken from Elladan, but he still stumbled along between the guards. They brought him outside like they had the first time he had been brought to Raegon's room. He looked all around him and felt the sun and wind against his face. It had been so long since he had seen the daylight that he almost cried. He started to walk slower so he could prolong the journey.

Then he looked towards the other side of the fence and into the forest. In his shock he stopped walking. There in the tree line, almost hidden by the branches, was his father. He could see that Elrond had seen him as well and would have moved towards him if one of the other elves hadn't stepped in a grabbed him.

Elrohir felt tears well up in his eyes, but the happiness was short-lived as the guard behind him hit him roughly over the head and told him to keep moving. Elrohir had no choice but to move along because he didn't want to draw attention to his father. Sooner than he was ready Elrohir again found himself trapped inside walls, but the image of his father had stuck inside him and filled him with hope and strength.


	17. Terror

Elladan had sat there with a terrified look in his eyes without answering their questions the whole day. Glorfindel was at the edge of his patience after Elladan had once more ignored his question.

"What are you so afraid of?" Glorfindel asked as he neared Elladan.

Elladan didn't answer him; he didn't even look in his direction. Glorfindel grabbed the front of Elladan's tunic and banged him up against the wall.

"What are you so terrified of?" Glorfindel shouted at him, "It's more than just Elrohir being away! Answer me!"

"You weren't there!" Elladan roared. Glorfindel let go of him in surprise. "You didn't see the look in her eyes when we found her! She didn't even recognize us! She-"

Elladan's voice caught in his throat and frustrated he hit the wall with his fist while cursing in every language known to him. When blood started to leave marks on the wall Glorfindel caught his fist and held it back.

Elladan struggled against him so Glorfindel was forced to encircle him with his arms. Soon Elladan's legs buckled and Glorfindel lowered them both towards the ground.

"Damn it!" Elladan cursed chokingly, "Damn it! Damn it!"

Glorfindel mentally killed himself for pushing the answer out of Elladan. He should have been more careful… He should've known that it would be something like that. First now he truly realized that Elladan had tried this before. That Elladan had before known that someone he loved was in the hands of someone evil. This time though, there was nothing he could do except visit past memories while he waited. Elladan would break down if Elrohir came back in the same state as they had found their mother in.

"He'll be alright." Glorfindel muttered. He had nothing to say except empty promises and wishes, "He'll be alright."

"Don't lie to me. You don't know that." Elladan choked, "He has been gone for a whole day… Raegon could be doing anything to him."

Glorfindel swallowed thickly. Elladan saying that out loud made his anxiousness go up. Elladan noticed his stillness and knew that it was because of something he had said.

Elladan shrugged out of Glorfindel's arms, "See… I hurt you a lot less if I don't share what I'm thinking." He whispered.

"I don't care about that Elladan." Glorfindel said, but it was too late Elladan wasn't going to say anything now. "Please just… go to sleep, you haven't slept for days. The time will pass quicker."

Elladan laughed humorlessly, "I know what I'll see if I close my eyes."

"Just try." Glorfindel persisted.

Elladan finally looked at Glorfindel. Glorfindel was taken aback by the raw emotion in Elladan's eyes. Never before had he seen so much fear and despair in Elladan's eyes, he had always hid it.

"All right…" Elladan whispered and stood up from the floor. As he neared the unoccupied bed he saw that Eregon was watching him from the other. Elladan managed to lift the corners of his mouth and say, "Glorfindel's better company." Then he buried himself under the covers.

O

"Glorfindel I think Elladan's having a nightmare." Eregon said, "Wake him."

Glorfindel looked up from the place he had been sitting the past half-day. Then he noticed it as well, how Elladan's breathing sounded strained. He was just about to stand up when Elladan's figure jerked under the covers and he started fighting to get out. Unknowingly he was coming closer and closer to the edge and soon Elladan tumbled out of the bed still wrapped up in the covers.

Glorfindel sprang up and quickly went over to him.

"Lie still." He said because Elladan was making it worse. Elladan stopped moving and Glorfindel was able to pull the covers off him. He was shocked to find Elladan lying wide-eyed and shaking inside. Glorfindel opened his mouth to ask him if he was okay, but a sharp shake of Elladan's head stopped his words. Elladan covered his face with his hands silently.

When Elladan removed his hands again, he looked somewhat more composed than before. "How long was I asleep?" He asked.

"Half a day."

They could see that the information disturbed Elladan, but he didn't comment on it. Glorfindel and Eregon wanted so much to give him good news, but there was none to give. No news had come of Elrohir, not even the guards outside the door had said anything. Eregon felt what it was like waiting for Elrohir to come back. Time seemed to move immensely slow as if the seconds wanted to drag out their suffering.

Not many words were exchanged between them because no one knew what to say. The food they were given was left practically untouched. The days went by only in accordance to their inner watch. Sometimes they were pacing, other times sitting still. Elladan was sitting with a faraway expression on his face and both Glorfindel and Eregon knew that he was visiting past memories.

Finally two days after Elrohir had been taken they heard steps coming from the outside of the door. At first they thought it was the guards changing, but then the key was inserted into the door. Elladan and Glorfindel flew up and stared at the door as it opened.

Two guards came into the room carrying the unconscious Elrohir between them. Elladan froze and his heart fell to his stomach when he saw Elrohir's ashen face and almost blue lips. Glorfindel was the one who recovered fastest and quickly took Elrohir out of the guards' arms.

Quickly he carried Elrohir over to the bed and laid him down on it. He didn't notice the guards exiting the room because he only had eyes for the younger twin. After Elladan overcame his initial fright he came over as well.

Up close they saw that Elrohir had some blood on the corner of his mouth, but there was no wound. Elladan also took Elrohir's hand and lifted his sleeves over his wrists. There were marks from shackles clearly visible on his skin. From the swollenness and the wounds Elladan guessed that Elrohir had pulled against the shackles until his hands bled.

There was a cut on Elrohir's upper arm that seemed like it had bled a lot, but other than that there were no visible indicators of what Raegon had done to him. Elrohir was breathing weakly, like there was something heavy placed on his chest.

Elladan sat beside him on the bed and gently started running his hand through Elrohir's hair. He barely noticed, as Glorfindel started to clean Elrohir's wounds, so focused was he on Elrohir.

He kept stroking Elrohir's hair, but Elrohir didn't respond even the slightest to his touch. Elladan swallowed a lump in his throat and brought his hand down to rest on Elrohir's cheek. The skin under his fingers felt cold and, compared to his own, so pale.

"Elrohir?" Elladan called hoping that somehow Elrohir would show a sign of life. But nothing happened and his breathing just continues to sound weakly in the air. "Ro?"

As a hand clasped his shoulder Elladan jerked his head in that direction. Glorfindel was standing beside him. "He'll wake up when he is ready Elladan." Glorfindel said and nodded towards Elrohir. "Nothing seems wrong with him physically so it's something in his mind that is holding him back. Give him time to fight it off."

Elladan nodded weakly. He felt drained from the emotional strain he had been under the past days, as the sleep he had had hadn't been exactly recuperating. He only knew that he was never going to let Elrohir get taken away from him again.

"Sleep Elladan." Glorfindel said when he saw Elladan's tiredness. "Just lay down beside Elrohir and sleep that way nothing will happen to him without you knowing." Glorfindel knew that now would be a bad time to separate Elladan from his twin even if it only was some steps away. This way Elladan would feel at ease and hopefully it would help him get some restful sleep.

Elladan nodded and laid down beside Elrohir. Before he closed his eyes Elladan took Elrohir's hand into his own and held it close. The sense of having Elrohir close slowly washed over him and he felt himself breathe freely for the first time in days. Sleep slowly came over him.

O

Subconsciously Elladan felt someone watching him so he slowly eased himself out of sleep and opened his eyes. He realized he was lying curled up by Elrohir's side and that his face was only inches from Elrohir's tunic. Elladan looked upwards and immediately felt tears well up into his eyes in relief. The eyes that met his were blue; they were Elrohir's. But that wasn't everything… the image of his mother's forlorn gaze had terrified him because he was worried Elrohir might look at him like that when he woke up, but Elrohir's eyes weren't broken. They were wounded yes, but not broken.

Elladan didn't want to take his gaze off Elrohir, but he still needed to see if they were alone. He looked quickly around and saw that both Eregon and Glorfindel were sleeping. Then he caught Elrohir's eyes again.

He brought his hand up to touch Elrohir's cheek and felt as Elrohir leaned slightly against his hand.

"Hey." Elladan said softly and smiled. Tears started falling from his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. Elrohir followed them with his eyes and then returned his attention to Elladan.

He coughed weakly and then whispered, "Hey…" in a coarse whisper.

"How are you feeling?" It seemed like such a stupid question when it left his mouth. Elladan knew that Elrohir was feeling absolutely horrible.

"…Do you have some water?" Elrohir asked hoarsely.

Elladan cursed himself for not already having thought of that. He looked around the room and noticed that someone, very likely Glorfindel, had placed a glass of water on the bedside table. When he turned back to the bed Elrohir had closed his eyes.

"Elrohir." Elladan called softly and smoothed his hair out of his face. Elrohir's eyes fluttered open.

Elladan showed Elrohir the glass and made to place it against his lips when Elrohir, to Elladan's surprise, paled and moved slightly away from the glass. Even though Elladan tried to catch Elrohir's eyes he only stared apprehensively at the glass.

"Ro?" Elladan asked gently, it seemed to pull Elrohir attention away from the glass. "What's wrong?"

Elrohir's bottom lip started quivering, as he looked wide-eyed at Elladan. Elladan could see the panic in his eyes when he looked at the glass.

He lowered it down again and said gently to Elrohir, "It's only water Elrohir. I won't force you to drink it if you don't want to, but trust me when I say that there's only water in it."

Tears started rolling down Elrohir's cheeks, but he nodded anyway so Elladan put the glass to Elrohir's lips again and calmly tipped some water into his mouth. Panic slowly left Elrohir's eyes as he continued to drink. Elladan took it slowly so he wouldn't frighten him.

When Elrohir finished the glass Elladan put it back and lowered himself down so he could envelope Elrohir in his arms. Elrohir shook life a leaf.

"What did he force you to drink Ro?" Elladan asked keeping his voice serene.

"He wanted to see me panic…" Elrohir choked. His voice was slightly muted against Elladan's chest. "He just… Just wanted to see me panic… For so small a reason he started taping my blood from a cut in my arm…"

Elrohir's tears started flowing quicker and Elladan felt as they wetted his tunic. Elladan knew that he wasn't going to like what Raegon had done to his brother.

"…He forced me to drink half of… mixed up with some kind of drug…" Elrohir choked with rising panic. "Then he… locked me inside a small space and… poured the rest of it around me. I couldn't breathe… it was all around me… I can still taste it… smell it… it won't go away… Then I started seeing things… hear screams… and I… I… I saw her… among other things… I saw mom…"

Elrohir couldn't get another word out as he started sobbing against Elladan's chest. Elladan tightened his arms around him and felt as tears welled up in his own eyes as well. Even Elrohir's sobs sounded weak and Elladan understood how exhausted Elrohir was.

Raegon had locked him in a tight space for more than two days while being forced to see all of his nightmares before him… To make it even more realistic he had made sure Elrohir had the taste of blood in his mouth and the smell all around him without any way of getting out. From the blood it must have required Elrohir had also been weak from blood loss.

Elrohir continued to cry heartbrokenly and Elladan could do nothing to calm him down except hold him close. It reminded him of the days after their mother had left Middle Earth; Elrohir had been inconsolable then as well. Elrohir cried, not because he was weak, but because he had been strong for too long.

"Shh…" Elladan whispered trying not to let himself be overridden by his own emotions. He needed to stay calm right now, for Elrohir. "I've got you now. I'm never going to let you go."

Elrohir trembled in Elladan's arms but soon his cries started to abate. He was empty… there were no more tears he could cry. His throat had already hurt before because of all the times he had screamed while the hallucinations wrecked his mind. Now his head hurt fiercely as well. Elladan's body slowly warmed his own and before he knew what was happening Elrohir felt himself falling. He woke up with a jerk and gasped.

"Shh…" Elladan's voice penetrated his confused mind. "Go to sleep… I'm right here."

He didn't notice the shake in Elladan's voice. He just succumbed to his exhaustion.

Elladan started to cry bitter tears as Elrohir fell asleep again.


	18. Savior

Glorfindel had never seen the twins more identical than when he had woken up and both of them had lain in each other's arms sleeping. They had had tearstains down their cheeks and their faces showed the same expression. The only thing that separated them, and made it possible for Glorfindel to recognize who was who, was the pallor of their skin.

He must have fallen asleep some time even though he had decided to look after Elrohir. He had stayed up for too many nights and his body had finally claimed his attention. Luckily it seemed as though Elladan had woken up and taken care of him. The glass he had placed by their bedside was empty.

As if in total synchronization Elladan and Elrohir's eyes opened simultaneously. They stared at each other for quite some time until Elladan reached out and wiped the tearstains off Elrohir's cheeks and then his own.

Then they both looked at Glorfindel. He was slightly surprised because he hadn't thought that they knew he was awake as well.

"…Glorfindel." Elladan said and sat up in the bed.

He was about to step out of the bed when Elrohir's weak voice stopped him. He didn't say much, only his name, but Elladan could hear so much behind it. He turned around and saw Elrohir looking wide-eyed at him.

"I'll be right back." Elladan said as the gently tucked Elrohir's hair behind his ear.

Elladan and Glorfindel walked over to the corner of the room while watching as Elrohir closed his eyes and absentmindedly started fiddling with his lip.

"Did he tell you what happened?" Glorfindel asked so softly that Elrohir wouldn't be able to hear him.

Elladan's eyes got angry and then sad. "Raegon forced him to drink his own blood mixed with a drug that caused hallucinations. Then he chained him in a tight room with the rest of the blood poured around him and locked him inside for two days while he was fighting with illusions." Elladan whispered; sometimes his voice cracked with emotion.

Glorfindel had paled somewhat. "What did he see?"

"Think about what would be the worst thing for Elrohir to see and then you're probably close." Elladan answered bitterly.

"…He saw Celebrian, didn't he?" Glorfindel asked softy.

Elladan vision darkened and he nodded shortly. His eyes had never left Elrohir's form. When Elrohir opened his eyes again and looked into Elladan's, Elladan walked away from Glorfindel. He took the glass from the bedside table and filled it again.

Elladan sat down beside Elrohir and smiled gently to him. Elrohir's eyes were haunted, but it disappeared slightly when Elladan came closer.

"Do you think you can drink some more?" Elladan asked calmly, "We need to get some fluids in you."

Elrohir nodded and Elladan helped him drink the water just like the past night. Elrohir was calmer now than he had been, but he still eyed the glass wearily.

Still it seemed as though Elrohir was somewhat desperate when he was done with the water. He looked distressed up at Elladan and started again fiddling with his lip. "…It won't go away…" Elrohir whispered.

Elladan's brows furrowed as he struggled to understand what Elrohir meant. Then everything made sense to him, the desperation, touching his lips and the panic. Elrohir could still taste the blood that had been forced down his throat. Elladan knew what blood tasted like and even the small drops he had tasted were nauseating. He couldn't imagine having to drink a whole glass.

Elladan looked around for some food. There was a loaf of bread on the table so he broke off a piece and handed it to Elrohir.

"Try eating something."

Elrohir took a couple of bites, but he soon gave it back to Elladan after having paled when tasting it.

Elladan looked around again for something with a stronger taste so it could drown the blood, but there was nothing.

"I'm sorry Elrohir." Elladan said guiltily as he sat down be Elrohir again. "I don't have anything other than bread and water."

Elrohir smiled slightly to show Elladan that it was all right, but the effect was lost when Elladan only had eyes for the desperation that still filled Elrohir's eyes. He knew that if Elrohir didn't get something to drown the taste soon then it would override his senses.

Elladan smoothed Elrohir's hair away from his face and said, "Maybe it's better just to go to sleep."

Immediately panic flooded Elrohir's eyes. He closed them for some seconds before looking pained at Elladan. "I should be used to it by now…" Elrohir whispered, "Forcing myself to sleep even though I know what will happen…" He let out an empty laugh.

"I know…" Elladan said sadly and took Elrohir's hand, "I know… It never gets any easier. I promise I'll wake you if I see any signs, but Elrohir you need sleep."

Elrohir looked down several minutes while fighting with himself. The images that came into his mind while thinking of sleep mixed with the taste of blood in his mouth and reminded him strongly of the time locked inside the room. He had pulled against the chains around his wrists until they were bloody to try and get away from the image of his mother lying only inches away from him. Her body had been even more tormented than in reality and her eyes stared emptily into his and the smell of her blood had made him nauseous.

She had screamed at him that it had been his fault, that she had hated him. Elrohir knew that it wasn't true but he could force the image out of his mind and even now he couldn't get the image of her before it had happened into his head.

Elrohir moved his hand over to the wrist of the hand Elladan was holding he felt the bandages around it and started shaking as he slipped further into his recollection.

He had screamed himself hoarse as the wall around him turned red from blood and images of not only his mother, but also Elladan, Elrond, Glorfindel, Eregon, Arwen. Everyone he had ever loved was shown before him either dead or dying. The blood had covered him completely and he had been submerged.

He kept pulling against the chains and the pain was the only thing that kept him somewhat lucid during the days. He remembered that just before he had lost consciousness all the screams had melted together and he had been filled to the edge with cries of pain. It was impossible to cover his ears because his hands were chained so he had had nothing to block it out. It was hazy but he believed that after screaming himself he had hyperventilated and eventually lost consciousness.

He couldn't bear being forced to see those images again so soon after… He knew that if a nightmare were going to come then it would be so much more than he had experienced previously. But Elladan was right, his body and mind needed sleep. Either it would be helpful or else he would have a nightmare and slip further downwards. What he truly needed was rest, real rest. Maybe he should ask Elladan to knock him unconscious… but he couldn't do that to Elladan.

Elrohir felt a tear slip past his barrier and roll slowly down his cheek, and then he closed his eyes and succumbed to whatever his mind had planned for him. He had done this before; he could do it again…

Elladan swallowed thickly when he saw Elrohir force his eyes closed. Letting go of his grip on Elrohir's hand he sat down on the floor with his back against the side of the bed. Glorfindel came over and sat opposite him with his back to the bed Eregon was in.

Glorfindel didn't ask anything, he didn't say anything. He just sat there offering silent comfort and companionship to Elladan as they started their vigilance. Not even ten minutes went by before Elrohir whimpered slightly in his sleep and moved restlessly.

Elladan raised himself to his knees and turned around to him. He took Elrohir's hand in his own and bent close to his ear. Softly he sang a lullaby into Elrohir's ear and kept singing until Elrohir looked relaxed again. Then he sat down again, but this time kept his grip on Elrohir's hand.

"Are you sometimes angry at her?" Glorfindel asked, "Celebrian?"

Elladan looked at Glorfindel and answered softly, "Sometimes I am, but it's always because she left us not because of what happened. What happened wasn't her fault and I understand why she sailed. But I'm sometimes angry that she left us to take care of ourselves. Especially the first months where I watched as our family turned to grief. After sleepless nights and exhaustion I sometimes caught myself thinking that it was her fault. But really, it wasn't. She couldn't find happiness here any more, and it would have hurt to see her stay here unhappy only for our sakes."

"You did all right, you know." Glorfindel said with a smile, "You and Elrohir. I'm certain that Celebrian would agree with me."

Elladan smiled sadly and looked downwards, "It's sometimes difficult to remember what she was like before. Funny that the thing that should be burned so roughly in our memories shouldn't be a happy moment or even just a smile. It ruins her inside you that when anyone even mentions her the first image that comes into your head is..."

Elladan sighed and leaned his head against the bed.

"You should never have had to see something like that." Glorfindel said.

Elladan looked piercingly into Glorfindel's eyes and said quietly, "There are people who've seen worse things."

Glorfindel opened his mouth to answer, but just in that moment Elrohir began moving restlessly again. Elladan stood up and sat down by Elrohir's side. He placed his hand on Elrohir's forehead and brushed his hair back soothingly. Elrohir's brows furrowed together and his movements stilled slightly.

Elladan bent down until his cheek was against Elrohir's and then he whispered into his ear, "I'm right here Elrohir, don't fear."

Elrohir breathed deeply and moved closer to Elladan. His expression became peaceful once more.

Glorfindel and Elladan's head jerked up and their ears sharpened when they heard shouts and people running from the other side of the door. A couple of guards came running past their door talking loudly with each other. Elladan and Glorfindel couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but they heard the word 'elf' and immediately looked at each other.

"Did you hear that?" Elladan asked.

Glorfindel nodded.

Some minutes after the guards outside their door stood up from where they had been sitting. They walked a little away from the door and then shouted, "Who goes there?"

When the voice answered both Elladan and Glorfindel flew up from their seats.

"Surrender." They heard Elrond's voice say, "Or die."

Elladan and Glorfindel heard some weapons falling to the floor.

"Now." Elrond continued, "I know that you have three elves captive. Where. Are. They?"

"Ada." Elladan choked out weakly then he cleared his voice and said loudly, "Ada we're in here!"

Glorfindel quickly shook Eregon's shoulder to wake him.

"Elladan?" They heard Elrond gasp.

"Yes it's me." Elladan continued moving closer to the door.

They heard Elrond running forwards and soon his hands banged into the door right were Elladan had placed his own. There was only a thick piece of metal between them.

"Ada." Elladan breathed.

"How do I open the door?" Elrond asked him Elladan could hear the impatience and emotion in Elrond's voice.

"The guards have a key." Elladan answered.

After a few minutes they heard another voice say, "I have it my lord."

Elladan stepped away from the door as a key was placed in the keyhole. Only a second went by before Elrond burst into the room. His eyes immediately landed on Elladan and he threw his arms around him. Elrond hugged him so tightly that Elladan had trouble breathing, but he didn't mind he just let himself get enfolded in the familiar feeling.

"Eregon!" Toron came into the room and rushed over to Eregon. He immediately started drilling Eregon with questions he didn't even get the chance to answer.

Erestor had stopped in the doorway. He stared at Glorfindel with a relieved look on his face. Glorfindel smiled to him and went over to Erestor instead. When Erestor continued not saying anything Glorfindel said, "So you and Elrond didn't burn down Rivendell without me, did you?"

"You moron!" Erestor exclaimed and quickly embraced Glorfindel.

Finally Elrond let go of Elladan. He held him at an arms length and looked him up and down. Relief sprang out in his expression when he saw that Elladan had no visible wounds. He looked rugged, but otherwise fine.

Elrond had tears in his eyes. He put his hand against Elladan's cheek and kissed his forehead. But then his eyes looked questioning. "Where is Elrohir?" He asked.

Elladan let his eyes wander over to where Elrohir was still sleeping. Elrond followed his eyes and paled as he took in the younger twin. Elrohir was beyond pale and his eyes were closed in sleep. He hadn't woken up even with all the noise going on in the room. There were shadows under his eyes.

Elrond walked away from Elladan and kneeled beside the bed. Elrohir's hand was lying halfway out over the edge of the bed and Elrond could see the bandages around his wrist. He took Elrohir's hand in his own and found it icy. But there were no other visible wounds on his body except for his wrists and a cut on his arm.

Elrond swallowed a lump in his throat and asked without turning to Elladan. "How many?"

Elladan sat down on the foot of the bed and rested his head in his hands. "Over twenty." Elladan answered.

Elrond jerked his head towards Elladan in disbelief, but he knew that Elladan hadn't lied to him. Slowly his gaze returned to Elrohir. He placed his hand on Elrohir's cheek.

"Elrohir." Elrond called softly, "Elrohir wake up."

Elrond kept calling until Elrohir moaned and his eyes cracked open. Elrohir blinked some times before his eyes cleared fully. Then he eyes locked with Elrond's.

Tears welled up in Elrohir's eyes when he saw who was sitting beside him. "Ada." He whispered weakly and smiled.

"Yes, it's me." Elrond answered gently. He smiled as well and started running his hand over Elrohir's hair.

As the tears that had gathered in Elrohir's eyes began rolling down his cheeks Elrond quickly gathered him in his arms. He clung tightly to his son relishing the feeling of having him in his arms once more. The only difference was that Elrohir only hugged him back weakly and that he was so cold.

"Elrond." Erestor said, "I'm sorry, but we have to go now."

Elrond squeezed Elrohir before moving away again. He turned back to Erestor, "You're right. We found what we came here for." He said, "We should go before someone comes."

"Ada, what about Raegon?" Elladan asked.

"Who is he?"

"He's the man in charge of this place."

Anger flared up in Elrond's eyes in the mention of this, but it was soon swallowed by his usual collected expression. "The most important thing right now is getting you out of here and back to our camp." He answered, "We'll inform the human authorities about this place when we get back to Rivendell, but even after what has happened it is not our place to punish the ones who stand behind it."

When Elladan opened his mouth Elrond held up his hand to silence him, "I do not like it either." Elrond said. "But there's no other way."

Elrond then turned back to Erestor. "We have everyone with us?"

Erestor nodded.

Elladan got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Elrohir. "You ready?" He asked gently. When Elrohir nodded Elladan slowly pulled him to his feet. Elrohir swayed when he was on his feet but Elladan was there to support him. Drawing from some hidden resources Elrohir managed to follow with the other elves as they walked out the door and down the hall. Elladan's steady grip on his arm helped him keep his balance and then it was just about putting one foot in front of the other.

Elrond looked behind several times worriedly. Elrohir had, if possible, paled more. He watched as Elrohir, Elladan and Glorfindel turned their heads towards a room as they passed it. All of them seemed lost in thought, but none of them said anything or stopped walking.

Soon they came to the end of the hall and Toron opened the door to the outside world. Elladan, Elrohir, Eregon and Glorfindel looked longingly at the night sky behind the door. It was as if the exhaustion was pushed down inside them and they hurried outside. Breathing deeply as the wind brushed over their faces. It was midnight and the darkness swallowed the color of the leaves somewhat but they looked red beyond the gate. It was in the beginning of autumn.

People were looking out of the windows of their small cabins around the block, but none of them came out or gave a scream of warning to the guards. They clearly weren't loyal to Raegon. Elrohir recognized a few that he had healed and immediately felt happy that he had helped them, some good thing had come of his imprisonment. He knew that the life he had given to them had not been wasted.

They kept close to the shadows so it would be harder to see them as they made their way towards the gate. Several elves were holding the guards at arrow point. They had bound cloths around the guards' mouths to make sure they could alarm anyone.

Elrond nodded at the elves and they smiled when they saw Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel and Eregon. Silently they opened the gate and slipped unknowingly into the wild. The tree line wasn't far from the gate and they soon had grass and dirt beneath their feet.

Elladan and Elrohir turned back and looked at the mine before it was completely obscured by the trees. Strange… they had been in there for more than a month, but they hadn't seen what it looked like except for the rooms they had been in. It seemed foreign to them and they looked at it as if it had only been a bad dream.

When they turned around again they saw Elrond there holding his hand out to them. "You're safe now." He said with a smile and walked to them. He hugged first Elrohir and then Elladan.

Elrohir stood completely still. Safe… they were safe. Raegon could no longer reach them and he could no longer hurt Elladan or Glorfindel. He had managed to keep them alive through the month although it had seemed impossible from the start. He no longer had to use his powers… he no longer had to heal anyone…

As those thoughts slowly sunk in, Elrohir felt something inside him withdraw. He knew as it began that it wasn't good, he started to panic, but somehow it was impossible for him to say anything. He felt it disappear deeper inside him. The power his body had granted him to withstand the month was retreating and taking the borrowed energy with it. When first his power had enlarged Elrohir had known that the effects would hit him harder after he didn't need to stay strong any more.

Pain shot like fire through Elrohir's chest and he was finally able to gasp. Spots danced before his eyes and slowly they began merging together until he could no longer see anything. Elrohir felt himself fall forwards, but just before he hit the ground his mind shut down and his consciousness fled his body.

"Elrohir!" Elladan and Elrond shouted at the same time as Elrohir pitched forward. Elrond reached Elrohir first and broke his fall. Quickly he flipped Elrohir over and laid him on the ground. His hand flew up to Elrohir's neck searching for a pulse; all the blood vanished from his face when there was no beating beneath his fingertips.

When he heard Elladan gasp he looked up to see Elladan clutch his chest with and expression of fear and pain in his eyes. He knew what Elladan was experiencing after having tried himself as his twin, Elros, was ripped away from his soul.

Elrond took his attention off Elladan again and quickly ripped Elrohir's tunic open. He gathered his hands over Elrohir's heart and concentrated all his energy into his hands while pumping his hands down on Elrohir's chest to try and get his heart to beat again.

He heard Elladan choke out a 'no' and then heard him struggle against someone. Elrond spared a glance to see that Glorfindel was holding Elladan back and Elladan was struggling to get over to Elrohir.

"Elrohir!" Elladan shouted heartbreakingly.

Someone kneeled down on the other side of Elrohir, but Elrond didn't raise his eyes. "Elrond what happened?" Erestor's panicked voice asked.

"Energy left him so rapidly that his heart stopped." Elrond said quickly and stopped pumping for a minute to blow air into Elrohir's mouth. He started pumping again and said under his breath, "Don't you dare give up now Elrohir."

Another excruciating couple of minutes went by and Elrond was about to give up when Elrohir let out a cough and a gasp. Elrond stopped his movement and instead reached up to feel for a pulse. Elrond felt it beating weakly under his fingertips. When a few minutes had gone by and Elrohir hadn't stopped breathing again Elrond breathed in relief.

He looked up and saw that Elladan had sunk to his knees still trapped inside Glorfindel's arms. Tears were running down his cheeks.

Elrond looked at Glorfindel and nodded his head to say thank you for holding Elladan back, but you can let go now. Glorfindel understood the message and gently took his arms off Elladan. Elladan immediately scrambled to his feet and ran over to where Elrohir and his father were.

Elrond indicated that Elladan should sit down beside him. When he sat down Elrond placed his hand under Elladan's chin and lifted his head so his gaze was removed from Elrohir's body and onto him. He gently wiped the tears off Elladan's cheeks.

"Elladan." He said calmly, "Elrohir's heart stopped, but I was able to start it again so he's going to be alright, but we need to watch him carefully. Do you understand?"

Elladan nodded.

Elrond pulled Elladan into his arms and ran his hand comfortingly over Elladan's hair, "You didn't lose him. He's going to be alright." Elladan was still trembling frightened in his arms. "Can't you feel him?"

Elladan shook his head frantically.

Elrond took Elladan hands and moved it over to rest on Elrohir's heart. Elladan stilled completely when he felt Elrohir's heart beating underneath his palm. Diving deeply into his mind he uncovered his bond with Elrohir and felt him with him again. Tears of relief poured out of his eyes as a sense of wholeness returned to him. His father tightened his arms around him.

Just then an alarm sounded from the mine and both Elladan and Elrond looked up. They spent a few moments remembering the situation they were in before almost having Elrohir die before them. Elladan reached up and wiped the tears from his cheeks before standing up alongside his father.

Elrond bent down to lift Elrohir into his arms after shaking his head as Elladan had looked begging at him. Elrohir felt terrifyingly light in his arms. He must have lost a lot of weight while in the mine.

He knew that Elladan had the need to keep his twin close after what had happened, but Elladan was as dead on his feet as Glorfindel seemed to be. He was afraid that Elladan would get even more exhausted after carrying Elrohir.

Elrond couldn't help but need to be close to Elrohir again after so long and then almost losing him. It was his selfish wish. Anyways he also needed to keep an eye on Elrohir's weak pulse.

Elrond looked at Elladan as soon as Elrohir was in his arms. "You're exhausted Elladan, don't try and deny it. Our camp isn't far. I also want to keep checking him while we walk."

Elladan nodded reluctantly and settled for staying close to his father as they moved quickly from the place they had stopped. They hurried because the alarm was still sounding loudly from behind them and they knew that it would only be a matter of time before someone came after them.

Not far from the mine their camp was located. A couple elves had stayed behind with the horses and when the company stepped into the camp they found that the horses were already saddled.

"Let's get out of here." Elrond said and placed Elrohir onto his horse before quickly jumping up behind him. It scared him that Elrohir had not woken up since… he hadn't even moved. Elrond had to strain himself to hear Elrohir's whistling breathing. He desperately wished that Elrohir's pulse would become even a little stronger.

Elrond spun his horse around and watched as all the other elves mounted theirs. Elladan rode up to him, he eyes fixed firmly on Elrohir's limp form.

"He's so weak…" Elladan muttered softly, "I can barely feel him…"

Elrond's voice got emotional as he said, "He's barely hanging on. We need to get him home quickly." Elrond then reached out and touched Elladan's cheek. Elladan looked up from Elrohir and onto him. "Are you alright?"

"I will be when he is." Elladan whispered.

Soon everyone was mounted and they could hear people moving through the forest from the direction they had come. Luckily they were still some away and it didn't seem as though they had horses.

They turned their horses towards Rivendell and started their return journey.


	19. Home

His body felt heavy… like no matter how hard he tried it would be impossible to move even a finger. He wasn't in pain, just numb. Eyes refused to open as if they were glued together. Where was he? Back at the mine or somewhere else? He sunk slightly into the soft bed he was lying on and realized that it felt familiar. Like his own bed back home…

He was tired yes, but he felt more rested than he had in a long time and he knew that he needed to open his eyes now. The kind of numbness that had settled inside him was a sign that he had already slept for a long time. He remembered having felt his power leave him rapidly and then there was nothing. Had he lost consciousness?

Slowly Elrohir managed to force his eyes up. Numbly he stared into the ceiling he recognized as his own. He was home. A small breeze blew his hair in front of his eye. Elrohir turned his head over to look at the other side of the room. The open entrance to his balcony allowed the air to flow into his room. The balcony was bathed in the silver moonlight.

Elrohir could see the moon and stars from where he laid. As soon as the sight reached his eyes Elrohir couldn't look away again. Mesmerized, feeling started returning to his body. Elrohir reached up and brushed the hair out of his eyes so the view would be clearer. He had been inside for too long.

Slowly he sat up and slid his legs over the edge of the bed. He was wearing leggings and a loose tunic but his feet were bare as they touched the slightly chilly floor. His vision blackened momentarily, but he managed to keep sitting. When it passed he slowly stood up. His legs were weak and almost couldn't bear his weight but he managed to move slowly towards the open door.

When he reached the frame he leaned against it catching his breath while looking out over Rivendell and into the night sky. He breathed the fresh air deeply into his lungs and smiled. For the first time since they had been captured he felt truly calm. Elrohir closed his eyes shortly and felt the wind blow gently against his face as if all the pain and hurt was gently being pushed out of his mind.

Elrohir didn't hear the door open, but at the next second a voice rung through the silence. "Elrohir?" Elladan asked in disbelief.

Elrohir turned around to look at his brother who had stopped just inches inside the room. Surprise was plastered on his expression, but soon it turned to relief. Elladan just short of ran through the room and threw his arms around Elrohir causing both of them to tumble out onto the balcony. Elrohir leaned against Elladan grateful to have him as a supporting pillar, because he was beginning to tire. Elladan's arms were wrapped tightly around him.

Elrohir looked up and saw that there were silent tears streaming down Elladan's cheeks. His eyes widened, he knew that it was his fault Elladan was crying. After the capture he never wanted to see Elladan's tears again.

Elrohir reached up and wiped the tears off Elladan's cheeks, "I apologize you worrying you." Elrohir said guiltily.

Elladan took his hand in his own and brought it to his lips. After kissing it lightly he answered, "Nay brother, I am just relieved that you're awake."

Elrohir's brows furrowed together. "How long have I been unconscious?" He asked.

"Ten days."

The shock made Elrohir's legs buckle and Elladan quickly pulled him up. Some of Elrohir's weight disappeared from his feet as Elladan put his arm over his shoulder and supported him back to the bed.

Once Elrohir was sitting on the bed he asked disbelievingly, "I have been unconscious for ten days?"

Elladan nodded and explained emotionally, "Your heart stopped after we got away from the mine. Ada said that energy left you so suddenly that you went into shock. He managed to start your heart again, but you entered a coma. It seems your body didn't want to wake up until it had regained some of its strength. We were getting worried when it took so long for you to wake up."

Elrohir nodded thoughtfully. He felt like there was something missing and he delved into himself. There, where his ability to heal usually resided was only emptiness. Elrohir looked troubled at Elladan. "Elladan I think…"

"What?" Elladan asked.

"I can't feel it anymore. My ability. It's gone." Elrohir said.

"Are you sure?" Elladan asked, "Maybe it'll come back when you gain more energy."

Elrohir thought for a few moments before nodding, "Maybe."

Elladan looked more thoroughly at Elrohir and asked, "Are you alright? You're so pale Elrohir."

"I feel a lot better in comparison to ten days ago." Elrohir answered.

Elladan nodded but added, "We should get Ada to check you over. Ada!" Elladan shouted, he knew that Elrond would be able to hear him from the other side of the hall where he guessed he was currently sleeping.

He was right, only a few moments after Elladan had shouted they heard Elrond's door burst open and him running across the hall. Elrond flew in through the door exclaiming, "Elladan, what's wrong is-" He stopped as he saw Elrohir looking back at him.

"Elrohir." Elrond gasped and quickly moved to the bed. He enveloped Elrohir in his arms exactly as Elladan had done moments before.

Elrohir breathed in his fathers scent while sitting on his own bed in his own home. Peace filtered into his mind and caused a smile to appear on his lips while tears rolled down his cheeks. When Elrond let go of him his eyes widened in surprise over Elrohir's teary, but happy, expression.

"We're home." Elrohir said while looking at Elladan.

Elladan walked up to Elrohir and gently placed his hands on Elrohir's cheeks, a smiled graced his lips a well. He leaned in and kissed Elrohir's forehead softly. "We're home. You made it."

"Glorfindel?" Elrohir asked.

"He's fine as well, already up and managing the guards again." Elladan answered.

"Eregon?"

"His wound is fully healed, but I think he had a couple more days off. They're both worried about you."

"I want to see them." Elrohir said.

Elladan rolled his eyes playfully, "Are you a bit impatient? You can see them tomorrow; it wouldn't be fair to wake them at this ungodly hour. Besides I don't think it would hurt you to sleep another night."

Elladan saw a flash of panic in Elrohir's eyes.

The flash disappeared as Elrond distracted him by saying. "Let me look you over." He began to check Elrohir's health.

After half an hour it was clear that Elrohir was tired and Elrond had finished checking him. Elrond bid them goodnight and then went back to his own room to get some sleep before dawn came. Before he left he hugged Elrohir tightly once more.

Elladan brushed the hair out of Elrohir's face and smiled to him. "He'll be able to sleep restfully now." Elladan said.

"Just like the rest of the times we came back and woke him." Elrohir smiled back. Tiredness was inching into his eyes.

"Come on you need sleep." Again panic flashed through Elrohir's eyes. Elladan looked concerned at him for a few seconds before saying, "Wait here."

He walked to his own room while unbuttoning his tunic. He returned a few minutes later in his nightclothes with his pillow in his arms. Elrohir looked thankful as well as slightly guilty at him.

Elladan just smiled at him and shook his head slightly as he pulled Elrohir with him down onto the bed. They moved so close to each other that their pillows touched. Elladan lifted the covers up over them and then laid down taking Elrohir's hand in his own.

Elladan moved so close that their forehead rested against each other while closing his eyes. "Sleep…" Elladan lulled. He stayed awake until he heard Elrohir's breathing deepen, indicating that he was sleeping. Then he opened his eyes again shortly to check if Elrohir's eyes were open. It was too soon, they were still closed Elladan couldn't say that he was surprised it had almost become normal.


	20. Nightmares

_SCREAMS! Screams were all around him. No matter where he ran they kept following him. Haunting his steps. The sky around him was red and the path splashed blood onto his legs as he tore through it. He could even taste it… smell it. _

_Suddenly chains flew out from either side of him and locked his wrists inside. His arms were pulled out from his body and he could no longer run away. He could not get away from the images that kept haunting him. When he saw something appear in the bottom of the river of blood he struggled against the chains, but it was hopeless. _

_The figure came closer. Elrohir knew who it was without even seeing her. Slowly she neared the surface until she was staring right at him with dead eyes. Elrohir screamed and struggled even more to get out of the chains. _

_Slowly other people started floating upwards and the river became filled with bodies all staring at him, their mouths opened in a silent scream for help, but he could not help them. The closest to him were the ones he knew the best… even the little boy was there his injuries matching the ones he had had in reality. But there was one missing. One he knew he couldn't bear to see._

_Slowly another body started floating upwards. WAKE UP! PLEASE LET ME WAKE UP! Elrohir's body shook with sobs and the only things that were holding him up were the chains. _

_Elladan floated out of the water. Elrohir could see instantly that he was dead. He tried to close his eyes, but something was forcing them to stay open. He tried to look away but something was forcing him to keep still. Emptiness filled him from the inside. It was slowly incasing him. _

_Elladan was slowly sinking again._

_NO! ELLADAN YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!_

"NO!" Elrohir shouted and woke up with a jerk. His face was wet with either tear or sweat. He was gasping painfully sometimes letting out a sob. "Elladan… Elladan…" He choked out frantically. He needed Elladan, where was he.

Without warning arms encircled him. Elrohir fought against it think it was chains when he heard someone talking to him and opened his eyes. "Elrohir! Elrohir calm down it's me. Elladan."

When this sunk in Elrohir's mind he threw himself shaking into Elladan's arms. Elladan rocked him back and forth in attempt to calm him down, while murmuring comforting words to him. Elrohir was gasping uncontrollably.

Elladan drew a little away from Elrohir and placed his hands on either side of Elrohir's head. "Elrohir, look at me. It was just a dream. You're all right, but you need to calm down. Do you understand? Everything is all right."

When Elrohir had calmed down a little Elladan bent down and scooped him up into his arms. Elrohir still had that horrified look in his eyes. He kicked the door up to the bathroom and walked in. Immediately he started filling to tub with warm water, then he put the trembling Elrohir down on the white bench.

Elladan kneeled before Elrohir and started unbuttoning his shirt. He didn't bother taking Elrohir's leggings off it would have to do. He seemed so small while sitting on the bench with that haunted look in his eyes.

When the tub was filled Elladan stopped the water and lifted Elrohir up again. As he gently lowered Elrohir into the water Elrohir kept a grip on his tunic so Elladan without hesitation followed Elrohir into the tub fully dressed. He gathered Elrohir in his arms as soon as he was in. The water seemed to calm Elrohir down as it had done in the past.

Elladan reached over to the table beside the tub and retrieved two mint leaves. He crushed one of them and allowed the pieces of leaf to fall into the water. The fresh scent had a calming effect. Elladan gave the second piece to Elrohir and watched as he slowly chewed it.

Elladan didn't know if he was right, but he guessed that maybe Elrohir would have the taste of blood in his mouth. He seemed to be right as Elrohir relaxed even more when the minty taste spread.

Elrohir closed his eyes and allowed his brother to continue to be in control. Everything he had done so far had helped the images disappear or at least become less scary.

Elladan slowly lowered Elrohir into the water so he could wash his hair. "What did you dream Ro?" Elladan asked gently.

While Elladan washed his hair Elrohir slowly told him what he had dreamed. He could barely hear his own voice because the water covered his ears, but he didn't mind. He knew that he was just short of whispering.

After some time Elrohir asked, "Why didn't you wake me Elladan?"

"I'm sorry Ro." Elladan answered guiltily, "I didn't notice you were having a nightmare. I guess I slept through it."

Elrohir looked up and first now really noticed how haggard Elladan looked. He had a tired expression in his eyes as well as shadows under them. Elrohir's eyebrows furrowed together in worry and he raised his hand up the touch Elladan's cheek.

"You look exhausted." Elrohir noted worriedly, "Please tell me you haven't stayed up for ten days."

Elladan closed his eyes with a weary sigh. "I did try and sleep some times but…"

"But?" Elrohir questioned.

Elladan swallowed thickly and tightened his arms around Elrohir, "…Your heart stopped Ro." He whispered painfully, "You practically died right in front of me and I could feel you being ripped from me. If Ada hadn't kept a constant stream of energy running into you on the return journey he was certain that it would have happened again…"

Elrohir was shocked at this, he knew what had happened from Elladan's explanation from when he had woken up, but he hadn't thought through what it would have meant for Elladan.

"I'm so sorry Elladan." Elrohir apologized thickly.

Elladan took Elrohir's hand and moved it to his mouth. After kissing it he said, "It wasn't your fault. You just scared me."

Elrohir knew that he had done more than just scare his twin. He had terrified him and caused great agony. He knew what Elladan described when he said that he had ripped from him. They had both tried it before, but never more than just halfway because none of them had gotten so close to dying previously. He knew that this time he had been ripped completely away from Elladan.

"I'm awake now." Elrohir whispered, "I want leave you."

They laid there until the water lost heat. It was first when they stepped out of the bath that Elrohir noticed that Elladan had still been dressed testifying how out of it Elrohir had been.

Elrohir looked guiltily at Elladan, "Sorry…"

"I want nothing more than to help you Ro. Do not feel guilty for this." Elladan said while giving Elrohir a towel. They took off their wet clothes, dried and dressed in bathrobes. Elladan combed Elrohir's hair after combing his own.

They walked into the lounge to find their father sitting there with a table full of breakfast. He turned towards them as they came into the room. Concern filled his expression when he saw some of the remaining shadow in Elrohir's eyes.

"Good morning Ada." Elladan said, "We'll just get dressed and then we'll come out to eat. Come on Ro." Elladan took Elrohir's hand in his own and walked into Elrohir's room. Elladan found Elrohir's clothes in his closet and passed them to him.

Elrohir saw his brother hesitate to leave and smiled to him, "You can go Elladan. I'll be all right."

After searching Elrohir's eyes Elladan nodded and walked out of the room. As he walked through the lounge again Elladan's eyes met his father's. Elrond looked questionably at Elladan so Elladan smiled and rolled his eyes, he nodded his head slightly in the direction of Elrohir's room before walking into his own.

Elrond stood up from the place he had been sitting and walked towards Elrohir's room. He entered just as Elrohir buttoned his tunic.

"Elrohir?" Elrond asked and neared him.

Elrohir turned around to look at Elrond. He smiled slightly when he saw him and then sat down on the bed to pull his soft and light shoes on.

Elrond came over to stand in front of Elrohir and waited until he was done before placing his hand under Elrohir's chin and raising his head. "Are you all right Elrohir?" Elrond asked.

Elrohir sighed and reached up to take hold of his father's hand. "I'm all right…" He said softly, "It was just a bad dream."

"They've gotten worse again, haven't they?"

Elrohir nodded dejectedly.

Elrond hesitated before asked, "You saw your mother?"

Elrohir flinched and looked into Elrond's eyes. Elrond looked sad, but there was more worriedness than sadness in his gaze.

"You should never have had to see something like that." Elrond muttered as he bent down to hug Elrohir, "Celebrian never wanted you to see something like that. I know that you can never control what you see in dreams Elrohir, but when you wake try and remember her before all that. Remember her smile and banish everything else from you're mind."

Elrohir gave a short humorless laugh.

"I know." Elrond sighed, "I know it's hard."

Elrond let go of Elrohir and instead kneeled before him. "Elladan told me what happened when you were captured."

Elrohir swallowed thickly and asked, "How much?"

"Everything he knew." Elrond said.

Emotion and sadness flickered through Elrohir's eyes and he nodded mutely.

Elrond's eyes saddened to see his son so affected by what had happened. He had never dreamt that something like what Elrohir had been through could happen to one of his children. He knew, of course, that both Elladan and Elrohir were strong, but he would rather that they didn't have to prove it so often. The next period of time would be difficult for Elrohir and Elrond knew that in many nights to come he would be haunted by the nightmares that had nearly destroyed him and his brother after Celebrian had sailed.

"I love you Elrohir." Elrond said as he brushed Elrohir's hair behind his pointed ear. "If you ever need anything just ask for it. Now, how are you feeling?"

"My body is a little weaker than usual, but compared to… it isn't note worthy." Elrohir answered.

Elrond nodded, "It seems you body kept you in the coma for so long so it could restore your energy losses."

"I am hungry." Elrohir said with a smile.

Elrond laughed and stood up. He took Elrohir's hands and pulled his up from the bed. They walked together into the lounge where Elladan was already waiting for them.

They sat down and Elrond began filling a plate with food for Elrohir. It was a lot less than Elrohir had had in mind. Apparently Elrond saw this in his expression and said, "You haven't eaten for ten days Elrohir and before that you scarcely had what you needed. Trust me you won't want anything more than this."

Elrohir nodded and took the plate from his father. He started eating and found that Elrond was right. After eating half the plate he couldn't get another bite down. Elladan and Elrond tried to coax more into him, but he knew that if he took another bite he would throw up.

Suddenly emptiness hit Elrohir as he once again searched for his ability to heal. He looked down for some seconds before turning to his father and asking, "Ada do you think we have the healing ability for a certain amount and then we lose it?"

"Why are you asking about-" Then realization dawned on Elrond and he said softly, "You don't have it anymore, do you?"

Elrohir looked at him with a mix of sadness and a little relief.

"I do not know what the valar has planned for our abilities maybe it was just a loan and we have a certain amount we can use it for." Elrond said, "Maybe they decided that you had done all you could and it was time you were set free or maybe you only had such a strong ability because of that trial. Are you relieved after losing it?"

"I don't know." Elrohir sighed, "I don't know what I feel. I mean I guess I am a little relieved. Raegon has no use for me now; he can't exploit me like that again. But it was a large part of me and I can't help but feel empty. I won't be able to save anyone anymore."

"You can still help them." Elrond said, "You're still a healer. There is a lot to that than just transferring energy."

Elrohir sat silently and Elrond studied his eyes. "There is something more that troubles you, isn't there?"

Elrohir swallowed thickly and whispered, "I don't know if I can do it anymore…"

Elrond frowned and asked, "Why not?"

Elladan studied his brother's face as he continued to be silent. He watched as Elrohir gained a slightly faraway look in his eyes and paled slightly. "…The blood." Elladan answered instead of his brother.

When Elrohir flinched and looked down in his lap Elladan knew that he had hit the right spot. He watched as Elrohir struggled against the memories and listened as he started breathing deeply.

"Ro?" Elladan asked getting concerned, "Ro are you all right?"

Elrohir looked up at Elladan. Elladan could see a sheen sheet of sweat on Elrohir's brow and that he looked slightly nauseous. Without warning Elrohir flew from the couch and into the bathroom.

"Elrohir!" Elladan exclaimed and ran after him.

When he came into the bathroom Elrohir was sitting on the bench with his knees drawn up to his chin. He was nibbling some mint. Elrond came into the room just after.

Elrohir raised his eyes to them and said, "Sorry."

Both Elladan and Elrond the apology away. Elladan sat down beside Elrohir on the bench while Elrond soaked a cloth in water and used it to wash Elrohir's forehead. Elrohir closed his eyes and allowed his body to relax. He opened his eyes again as Elrond kissed his forehead gently.

"There's nothing more to do than to get used to it again." Elrohir said, "But it may take some time."

Elrond smiled slightly and answered, "Take all the time you need."

They sat silently for some moments until Elladan noticed that Elrohir was looking longingly out the window. Elladan smiled, he had felt the exact same thing after coming out of the room that he wanted to spend as much time outside as possible. His desire had been filled somewhat in the return journey, but it wasn't the same when you feared for you brother at the same time.

He stood up and held his hand out for Elrohir to take, "Come on Ro. Let me distract you for a bit. We can see Glorfindel and Eregon. Do you want to come Ada?"

Elrond shook his head and said, "I have to get some work done. Just take it slowly." He finished with a pointed look to Elrohir.

"I'll look after him Ada." Elladan promised with a smile and stood up. "Do you know where Glorfindel is?"

"As far as I know he is down at the training grounds." Elrond answered while Elrohir stood up.

All of them stepped out of the bathroom and into the lounge. They saw the food still standing on the table and Elrohir and Elladan turned to look at their father questionably.

Elrond smiled and rolled his eyes. "Go, I'll take care of it."

A smile appeared on both their faces as the twins said, "Thank you Ada. See you later." They walked out of the door and into the hall.

"So, you haven't told anyone that I woke up yet?" Elrohir asked, "Do I need to ready myself for crowds and questions?"

Elladan laughed and answered, "I haven't told anyone, however I don't know about Ada, but then again he hasn't had much time it's limited how many people he could have told if he did.

Elrohir nodded and looked around. "It's so quiet here." He said, "It's usually louder."

"That's because we usually make it louder."

"I guess you're right." Elrohir sighed, "Does everyone know what happened?"

"Not particularly more than you saving us by using your ability and so on." Elladan answered, "They don't know much about Raegon and no details of what really happened with him."

Elrohir nodded and they walked on. "Valar I've missed this place." Elrohir muttered as they walked out of the private section of the house and into the busier one. They met several elves as they walked into the hall. Every one of them had stopped whatever they had been doing to get teary over seeing the twins together.

As they walked on they heard a voice behind them exclaiming, "Lord Elrohir."

They recognized the voice immediately and turned around. Elrohir's lips curved up into a smile as he saw Nestor running towards them with a happy expression on his face. Elrohir had spent a lot of time in the healing ward with Nestor, so they had become close friends as well as healers.

Nestor stopped when he was in front of Elrohir. "You're awake." He said without throwing away his smile. His healer-eyes started searching Elrohir up and down. "When did you wake up?"

"Last night." Elrohir answered.

Nestor nodded and grabbed Elrohir's wrist to take his pulse. Elrohir flinched, but he managed to stop himself from ripping his hand out of Nestor's grip. Nestor was a great healer, and Elrohir would probably have taken a patients pulse himself after they had been in a coma, but Nestor didn't always think about how he did things before he did them. He could have at least asked or given a warning.

Really it wasn't the surprise that had brought Elrohir out of balance it was that now the scars around his wrists, which he had gained from being chained, were visible to every passerby. He saw some of the elves glancing at his wrists with sorrow or shock. Well it didn't matter really the scars would disappear after some time.

Nestor let go of his wrist again and Elrohir pulled his sleeve over his wrist before lowering his arm. He cocked his head to the side smiling and asked Nestor, "Anything out of the ordinary or am I free to go?"

Nestor returned the smile, "You're free to go." He seemed like he hadn't even noticed the scars. "I will see you soon Elrohir."

"You too Nestor."

Elladan and Elrohir turned around and continued towards the door.

When they were long enough away and no others were beside them Elladan exclaimed, "I could kill him."

Elrohir laughed at the outburst and said, "He's a good healer Elladan. Although he sometimes does things with thinking, his heart means well."

"Did I ever tell you that I went back to him after you had dropped that cup and he confessed to have put some sleeping herbs in your tea?" Elladan said.

"I thought he did." Elrohir said, "But no you didn't tell me. Maybe I should talk with him about never giving patients anything they didn't sign up for or else they, or their brothers, will never trust him fully again."

"I think he could use that speech."

Elrohir smiled and folded his own sleeves up so he could study the scars around his wrists.

Elladan looked as well and asked, "Will they go away?"

Elrohir nodded, "I seems that way. If not then they will at least fade."

"Why did you do it Ro?" Elladan asked, "Pull against them."

Elrohir folded his tunic back over his wrists and answered softly, "It keep me lucid."

Elladan placed his arm around Elrohir's shoulders and pulled his close as they walked the last steps toward the door.


	21. Outside

After turning the handle and stepping outside Elrohir just stood there for a few seconds taking in the nature around him. He just knew that Elladan would be smiling beside him so he turned towards him and sure enough Elladan had a wide grin on his face. Elrohir huffed but couldn't stop the smile from reaching his own lips.

They walked slowly towards the training grounds often stopped so Elrohir could touch, smell or study something. Elladan couldn't help but smile when he saw the completely genuine smiles that appeared on Elrohir's face for what seemed the first time in ages. Now that he saw Elrohir in the sunlight he didn't miss how pale he looked.

Elladan stood silently as Elrohir leaned his forehead against on of the trees in the path. They had used the tree to practice climbing when they had been elflings. They didn't seem like the same elves anymore, so much had changed.

"It a long time ago, wasn't it?" Elladan asked nostalgically.

Elrohir turned to him with a small smile and said, "A lot of things have happened." Then he walked up to Elladan and took his hand, "But we're still together."

They walked hand in hand to the training grounds and saw Glorfindel conversing with some of the patrolmen. His back was turned to them, but when the elves he talked to stared in their direction, Glorfindel turned around as well.

Elrohir watched as Glorfindel's eyes widened in shock and then filled with relief and joy. Without hesitation he bolted towards them and threw his arms around Elrohir. Elrohir had to step back from the force.

"You had all of us worried sick." Glorfindel whispered, "Don't ever do that again."

"Sorry." Elrohir said and tightened his arms around Glorfindel.

Glorfindel held Elrohir at an arms length and studied him, "How are you?"

"Better." Elrohir smiled. "What about you Glorfindel?"

"I'm fine." Glorfindel answered, "There wasn't anything wrong with me."

Glorfindel moved over to Elladan and hugged him as well, "It's good to see you outside." He said. "Together."

The patrolmen stood silently watching the three. There seemed to be another kind of bond between them after what had happened. They didn't want to interfere with their conversations feeling that it would be out of place. Rivendell had been empty without the three. Silence had ruled the halls and the patrols had been in slight disarray without Glorfindel to supervise.

They saw that there was something more in their eyes than there had been previously. Some scars hidden well beneath their outer appearances. Especially Elrohir seemed to have been affected; once again they found themselves wondering what had exactly happened.

"When did you wake up?" Glorfindel asked Elrohir.

"Last night." Elrohir answered, "If Elladan and Ada hadn't stopped me I would have woken you."

Glorfindel looked scolding at Elladan, but then turned serious again, "Are you sure you should be up and about? Both of you look exhausted."

"I just wanted to see you and Eregon." Elrohir answered.

Glorfindel smiled, "You haven't stopped keeping check of us even though the most worrying one is yourself."

"I have been trying to tell him how overprotective he is from the beginning, he just won't listen to me." Elladan sighed sounding as if Elrohir was impossible.

Glorfindel looked at him and said, "I understand why he doesn't listen to you. You're even worse than he is."

Elrohir laughed at the fake shock and hurt that entered Elladan's expression. Elladan hand flew up to rest over his heart in disbelief.

They laughed for a moment but then turned serious again. Glorfindel turned once again to Elrohir. "I mean it." He said, "Get better. You don't have to worry about us."

Elrohir nodded and turned to Elladan, "Shall we go find Eregon? Make it short and then get better." He asked smiling.

Elladan nodded and took Elrohir's hand again.

"See you Glorfindel." They said and walked over to one of the paths that led them higher into the mountains that surrounded Rivendell. Eregon's parents lived in one of the living compartments up there and Elladan knew that he was with them. Eregon had visited Elrohir's bedside almost daily after he had been released from the healing wing.

Elladan slowed down his tempo so it matched Elrohir's. He now understood that maybe it hadn't been the best idea to walk so long right after Elrohir had woken up. Elrohir looked tired already and was a bit short on breath.

When they walked over a bridge that ran across one of the smaller waterfalls Elrohir stopped and looked over the valley. All of Rivendell was visible from their high place. Some of the trees were fiery red from the incoming season while others stayed green. All the colors resonated with Rivendell's roof and the colors bounced back and forth through the valley. Amongst all the colors Rivendell stood in a soft silvery light, half rose into the air and half grounded on the ledge. The houses lines were never pointed or sharp, but soft and ever curving.

"It is a beautiful season." Elladan muttered from beside him.

Elrohir looked over there and saw his twin just as mesmerized as himself. "Yes it is." Elrohir agreed.

With a silent agreement they moved onwards until they reached Eregon's parents house. Elladan and Elrohir looked shortly at each other before Elladan knocked on the door. They had never met Eregon's parents before.

Before long a female elf opened the door. She had the same green eyes as Eregon, but her hair was slightly more golden than his. As every other elf, she was quite fair. She looked surprised at them, but quickly seemed unfazed again.

"My lords." She said inclining her head. "You must be looking for Eregon, my name is Eredhes. I see both of you have awoken now, I'm grateful that you saved my rash son."

"It was our pleasure my lady." Elrohir said and both of them inclined their heads to her.

"Come in." She said and opened the door wider.

Before Elrohir and Elladan stepped into the house they heard footsteps coming. Soon Eregon came into view and he picked up his pace when he saw Elrohir.

"Elrohir!" Eregon exclaimed and hugged him. "You're awake! When did you wake up? How are you feeling?"

"Eregon." Eredhes said calmly from behind him. She seemed used to dealing with her son. "Let them come in first. Clearly they are tired from having walked the long way here."

"Right. Sorry." Eregon said and let go of Elrohir. He had a grin plastered on his lips as he walked into the house again. Elladan and Elrohir followed him and were soon taken to the sitting area. Eregon showed them where to sit and then sat down himself. Eredhes went to the kitchen to make some tea.

"You look well." Elrohir said, "Has your wound healed?"

"Yes, completely. There was no lasting damage so I'm ready to start going on patrols again." Eregon said. "What about you Elrohir? Are you okay?"

Elrohir brushed his hair back behind his ear and answered, "Yes I've recovered some, but it will probably take some time until I'm up to full strength again."

"Did you just wake up?" Eregon asked.

"No, last night."

"Strange… you were just lying there and now only a day after you're here seemingly fine."

"My body kept me unconscious so it could recover some from the ordeal. It used the ten days to replenish my energy with my father's help. There wasn't really anything wrong with me except overexerting myself." Elrohir said.

Elladan huffed and remarked, "Over overexerting yourself."

Then Eredhes came back into the room carrying a tray with four cups on it. She placed the tray on the table and handed a cup towards Elrohir.

Without having any way of controlling it Elrohir's mind zoned back to when Raegon had held out the glass of blood. When Elrohir had refused to take it Raegon and some guards had forced it down his throat after dealing a painful blow to his jaw.

"Elrohir." Elladan said snapping Elrohir out of his reverie.

Elrohir jerked his head over to look at Elladan and saw the worry in his eyes. First then he realized that Eredhes was still holding the cup to him. "I apologize, my mind was somewhere else." He told her and then took the cup with as little hesitation as possible.

"No matter." Eredhes said as she passed the next cup to Elladan and the next to Eregon. She took the last one and sat down in the chair beside Eregon.

Elladan was still glancing worriedly at Elrohir as he saw him drink the tea carefully. He had thought that Elrohir had overcome the issue, but apparently having someone he didn't know or trust completely hand him a cup still brought the memories and skepticism.

"My lords-" Eredhes began.

Elladan cut her off with a smile, "Please, no formalities. Elladan and Elrohir will be fine."

Eredhes raised one eyebrow and asked, "Who's who?"

Identical smiles appeared on both Elladan and Elrohir's faces. "I guess we had that coming then." Elladan grinned, "I am Elladan."

"Why did we give up on nametags Elladan?" Elrohir asked.

Elladan grin widened, "Because one of us thought that it was ridiculous and the other more practical one was overruled."

"Well. Elladan and Elrohir thank you for taking care of my son and keeping him alive. I don't know how I'll ever repay you." Eredhes said they could hear the gratefulness in her voice.

"You do not need to thank us." Elrohir said, "Eregon is a friend to us and we did not want to see him get hurt."

"Besides." Elladan added, "We are lords of Rivendell, who should we protect if not our people?"

Elladan and Elrohir stayed for another half hour before saying goodbye and walking down the path. Eregon and Eredhes stood and watched them leave.

"They seem unaffected." Eredhes said.

Eregon shook his head, "Too much has happened for them to be unaffected by it. They have just had a lot of practice in hiding what they really feel."

"Why did Elrohir hesitate to take the cup?" Eredhes asked. It had not foregone her knowledge that Elrohir had zoned out.

"I don't know." Eregon said, "Something happened to him in the two days where he was in Raegon's hands but neither Glorfindel nor Elladan will tell me what. What ever happened, happened because Elrohir traded it for my life."

"Then I'm glad he did although I mourn the consequences." Eredhes whispered and placed her hand on Eregon's cheek. "I could not bear to lose you after your father died."

Both Eregon and Eredhes walked back into the house.

O

Elladan and Elrohir were finally down the path; both of them were tired after having started the day with little and restless sleep. When they walked beside the tree they used to climb in Elladan steered towards it. Without hesitation both of them laid down in the grass beside each other. They were too tired to go on and wanted nothing more than to sleep.

With closed eyes Elrohir murmured, "Ada will get a heart attack if he sees both of us lying here without moving. He'll think we died."

"I'm too tired to care." Elladan murmured back. "It's actually quite nice right here. Hopefully Ada will check us before he loses hope completely."

"Yeah you're right." Elrohir agreed blurrily. He was already entering sleep and Elladan followed not far behind him. No thoughts of nightmares entered their minds, as they were about to enter their first restful sleep in some time.


	22. Returning

"Glorfindel!" Elrond called and walked up to him. Glorfindel turned around. "Have my sons visited you today?"

Glorfindel nodded and added, "But it was some time ago. What's wrong?"

"I can't find them anywhere." Elrond sighed. Even though Elrond was trying to hide it Glorfindel could see the worry on his face.

"Maybe they're still at Eregon's house." Glorfindel suggested as they started walking towards the door.

"They're not inside that's for sure and it's about to start raining." Elrond muttered.

They stepped outside and sure enough rainclouds were gathering in the sky above them. Glorfindel led Elrond down the path the twins must have taken on their way to first see him and then Eregon.

Not far down the path Glorfindel saw two figures lying side by side under one of the trees beside the path. Elrond had undoubtedly seen it as well for within a breath take he bolted towards them. As he neared he slowed down and studied them. He could see straight away that they were breathing, but their eyes were closed so he wasn't sure whether they were asleep or unconscious. It was certain that both Elladan and Elrohir were still sleeping with their eyes closed.

He kneeled beside them and shook Elladan's shoulder gently while calling his name. Before long Elladan opened his slightly disorientated eyes. He looked around a bit before his gaze landed on Elrond.

"Ada." Elladan muttered while he sat up.

"Are you all right?" Elrond asked worried.

Elladan looked at him and saw Elrond's concerned gaze. He calmly hugged Elrond and said, "Sorry for worrying you. We're fine, just got tired."

"It's all right." Elrond said and hugged him back. "I'm a father I am designed to worry about my sons."

Elladan sniggered, "Even so, we should hold back after putting you through hell last month."

"I do not disagree there." Elrond said and let go of Elladan.

He was just about to wake Elrohir when Elladan's hand shot out to stop him.

At Elrond questionable gaze Elladan said, "He's sleeping peacefully without any dreams. I know that that will start to become rare for him and therefore I am loath to wake him. He will need the rest."

Elrond nodded, "You're right, but it's about to start raining."

"Then let's try and get him back to the house without waking him." Elladan said and stood up. He went over to Elrohir and gently lifted him into his arms. Elrohir stirred, but soon his sleep deepened again as his sub consciousness knew that it was his twin carrying him.

They managed to get all the way back to the house without waking Elrohir and Elladan was soon lowering his down onto his bed.

He then walked with his father and Glorfindel towards the hall to have dinner. The first raindrops started cascading outside.

O

Elrohir awoke with a strangled gasp. He furiously started forcing air into his lungs as the nightmare still played hauntingly within him. Trembling he curled in on himself so his forehead almost rested against his knees. He managed to hack himself through the first couple of breaths and soon felt himself calm down some.

Where was Elladan? It was to first time in a long time that he had woken up from a nightmare without his brother immediately being there. Elrohir then felt that the mattress went down slightly behind him and he turned around. Elladan was lying behind him; his eyes were halfway closed in sleep.

Elrohir's hand immediately shot out, but he managed to stop himself before he woke Elladan. It was clear that Elladan was tired and needed the sleep, so Elrohir was loath to wake him even if he needed him.

The rain was falling strongly outside and the last thing Elrohir remembered was falling asleep under the tree on their way home from Eregon's. Somehow Elladan must have gotten him inside and now it seemed like it was past midnight.

Elrohir swallowed thickly and his heart thundered with panic inside his chest. The nightmare hadn't been as long as some of the previous had been and it had only destroyed the last part of his sleep.

Why was he panicking? He had tried this many times before! He knew what had happened and that his mind was trying to torture him every damn night! Why did he have such a strong reaction to it? It would be so much easier if there had been no scares from he ordeal! Why was he forced to see this when what he really needed was sleep? It was stupid!

Elrohir slowly got out of the bed and wobbled towards the bathroom. He took on of the last mint leaves and shoved it into his mouth in frustration. He felt sick. Why wouldn't the taste of blood just go away? Why did the even slightest passing of a cup cause him to lose himself in haunting memories? He felt like screaming!

Without having any way of controlling it Elrohir felt the panic build within him and he bolted out of the room and down the hall until he came to the front door. Without stopping he plunged into the pouring rain and kept running.

He was instantly soaked from the ferociousness of the downpour, but it didn't make him stop running. Soon he entered the tree line and ran through their leafy cover. His breathing had speed up dangerously and Elrohir began to feel sick as he continued to run like something was chasing him. Images entered his mind constantly, the boy, Celebrian, Elladan, Elrond every haunting image his mind could think about was sent to him and the more he tried not to think about it the clearer they got.

Finally after running recklessly for an hour Elrohir bent down next to a tree and lost the contents of his stomach. His body wasn't ready to withstand the strain running had provided.

When he was done Elrohir wobbled away from the place and some of the way back the path he had come from. He managed to keep walking for some time, but then he leaned against a tree and slid down it till he was sitting soaked in the wet grass with raindrops pouring in around him.

The boy had died because of him. They had tortured him and he had died in the worst possible way that a boy his age could have died. Raegon had told him that his mother had been there, but for all Elrohir knew she might or might not have been there. Still the thought of a mother watching her son get tortured to death… It had been his fault. Elladan had been right, he had never wanted the boy to die, but again the boy would never had died if he hadn't come to the place.

His healing ability had been at fault for his capture as well as Elladan and Glorfindel's. His healing ability had consequently cost the boy his life and Eregon his injury. It had caused all of their suffering. He had brought all of their suffering.

Now he was here feeling sorry for himself. Eating mint leaves to escape from facing everything. The taste of blood could just as well have been the boy's since he had tasted that as well and instead of facing up to what he had done he had run away constantly.

Panicking from nightmare when almost every one of those people was alive! Seeing his mother tortured when she was alive and well in another place! He was Elrohir son of Elrond and he was running because of memories and illusions of something not even real? He was pathetic!

He had saved people while being with Raegon, people who ad nothing to be happy for except being alive. He had escaped with the help of those people and now he was wasting it by running away? He should be standing right up after falling down! He should be tearing down his restrictions and rising to his feet!

Glorfindel was going to make it. He hadn't been hurt or wounded. He would heal fully when both he and Elladan were all right again.

Eregon was going to make it. His wound was healed and he was ready to go back on patrols. He hadn't been there for nearly as long as them and hadn't suffered overly much from Raegon. Besides he had his mother, she seemed like a kind person.

Elladan was tied to him. They were twins and Elrohir knew that if he continued to hurt then Elladan would as well. Elladan was right now supporting both f them. If he wanted Elladan to recover fully then he would need to take his own burden off his brother. Of course not by hiding anything from him or by refusing his help, but by standing on his own two feet and figuring things out.

The boy was dead.

Two other patients had died.

But he had saved over twenty lives. Twenty people still lived now because he had saved them. In comparison to that, what he had suffered was nothing. What had he suffered? Pain? Yes, Raegon had caused him pain. Mental wounds? Yes, he had tried to break him. He had tried to make his wounds last forever inside his mind. Tried to manipulate his fears and previous horrors.

Elrohir wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. He wasn't going to continue letting Raegon dictate his life. Sure the nightmares would come, he had no control over that, but he need not fear them. They were not real.

He was not making up for taking the boy's life this way. He had almost given up on being a healer. If he wasn't a healer then he couldn't save anyone. Why, because of the blood?

Elrohir hand brushed over a flint stone by his side and tightened his fist around it. He took the stone with his other and ran it across the palm of his hand. Blood flowed slowly down the surface of his hand and assaulted his senses. Elrohir didn't beat back the memories but instead watched them and slowly let them go.

As he did this something else inside him opened and Elrohir felt once again power stream out from inside him. The wall that had locked his healing power away now opened. Though not as powerful as before, it was there.

It was only blood. Blood kept him alive. Blood had kept the little boy alive until he had lost it as it had with countless other's. He could save more people. Use his ability with his own free will to help people who needed it. No man could stop him from doing that. No nightmares could hold him back from helping others.

Elrohir let go of the rock and made a fist with his hand. Blood dripped out from between his fingers. He bent his head over his fist and felt the same claustrophobic feeling he had had in the small room, but this time he kept calm. His hands didn't start to shake.

It cannot hurt me.

Elrohir stood up slowly and with a raised head he began walking back towards The Last Homely House. The true Elrohir son of Elrond was coming back home. Calmness had once again returned to his eyes as he walked through the rain.

O

Elladan woke up slowly. Why did he wake up? It was still dark outside, but he felt like something was wrong. Something he couldn't set his finger on. Then it hit him. He was lying alone in the bed, Elrohir was gone and the place where he had laid was cold so he had been gone for some time.

He had slept through Elrohir's awakening. Had he had a nightmare? Had he slept through that as well? Was Elrohir out panicking alone somewhere?

Elladan bolted off the bed and into the bathroom. He quickly went over to the table the mint leaves were on, there was one less than there had been the day before. Elrohir had had a nightmare. Seemingly bad and now he was gone.

Elladan walked out of his room and slung his cloak over his shoulders. He knew from their bond that Elrohir was outside; he knew which direction he had to go in to find him. As soon as the cloak was clasped on he ran out of the room toward the front door. It was first when he was outside he noticed that it was raining and his worry grew. He ran down the path and soon saw someone walking towards him.

He immediately recognized Elrohir even though he was soaked through. He stopped amazed when he watched Elrohir. First now he realized how different from his normal self, Elrohir had been the last month. Something, he had not even realized had been missing, had returned to Elrohir's eyes.

Elladan felt himself get lost inside Elrohir's clear blue pools of calmness and strength. Strength in even the worst situations, it was never ceasing. The calmness, as always, was a perfect opposition to his fieriness.

"Elrohir." Elladan uttered.

Elrohir was finally close to him. He smiled when Elladan said his name. "Elladan." He said inclining his head.

Without warning Elladan threw his arms around his twin. Elrohir fell down and soon both of them were sprawling on the ground. Elrohir laughed and Elladan was sure he had never heard any more beautiful.

"Do you know what I realized?" Elrohir asked.

"No, but I'm guessing it was something helpful." Elladan answered.

"I have Ada and Glorfindel and Erestor and Eregon and the whole of Rivendell behind me. I have you, my lovely big brother." Elrohir grinned while tightening his arms around Elladan. "When I know I have that, then things aren't really so bad. I refuse to let Raegon stop me and dictate my life."

Elladan smiled hugely.

"My healing ability came back. Not as powerful as it was, but it's there." Elrohir said.

Elladan's brows furrowed slightly and he said, "Are you okay with that? That means you will hurt and lose energy."

"Who cares about that?" Elrohir exclaimed with a smile on his lips. "I can save people with it."

Elladan lowered his eyes with a huff, "Selfless moron." He muttered, but then his eyes caught something. He shot up and took Elrohir's hand in his own.

"You're bleeding." He stated. "What happened?"

Elrohir sat up as well, "I cut my hand with a stone."

"You did what?" Elladan exclaimed, "Why?"

Elrohir shrugged and stood up without giving an answer. He held his other hand out to Elladan and waited until he took it. Elrohir and Elladan walked down the path to the house. Both of them were soaking wet as they stepped in through the door. Elrohir immediately steered them towards the healing wing. It was empty.

"Sit down Elladan." Elrohir said. Elladan took off his totally soaked cloak and sat down in a chair while Elrohir walked around the room finding water, herbs, cloths, a needle, thread and some bandages.

When Elrohir started cleaning his wound Elladan realized that Elrohir was sitting there calmly without a tremble in his hands with blood so close to him. Elrohir was healing.

He had once been jealous at Elrohir and wished that he didn't have the ability to do so. First now he realized how wrong it would be if Elrohir weren't a healer. Elrohir _was _a healer. He was in his right element.

Elladan felt tears well up in his eyes as he saw Elrohir now. The brother he had not even had been missing was now back with him. There was no longer any burden on his shoulders, he could relax. Elrohir would be all right.

After Elrohir cleaned the wound he started stitching it. He worked precisely and the only thing that indicated his pain was the occasional wince.

When Elrohir was almost done the door to the healing wing opened and their father came into the room. His eyes widened when he took in the scene before him.

"I thought I heard voices, but I never thought that…" Elrond muttered as he walked into the room. "What happened?" His eyes were fixed on Elrohir seeing the clear change in his son.

"Yes, I would like to know that as well." Elladan said.

Elrohir smiled and started stitching again. "I had a nightmare." He explained. "When I woke up Elladan was still sleeping. I didn't want to wake him so I ran, in the rain, until I threw up. Then I sat down and thought for some time. After some thinking I cut my hand with a rock and let go."

Elrohir looked up from the stitching and saw that both Elladan and Elrond were wearing confused expressions. He tied off the last stitch before saying, "My name is Elrohir son of Elrond and twin to Elladan. I am a healer and I will not let Raegon take that away from me." When he looked up again at Elrond and Elladan his eyes were glowing with power.

Elrond looked amazed, "Your ability is back."

Elrohir nodded, "Not as powerful as before, but it's there."

He began wounding bandage around his hand, but Elrond stepped up to him and took the bandage from him and did it himself.

When he was done Elrond embraced Elrohir tightly, "Valar I love you two so much." He said and then embraced Elladan. "I missed you, but now you have fully returned to me. You've become so strong and I couldn't be prouder."

He kept a hand on both of their shoulders and conveyed more feeling from his eyes than he could ever express into words.

"You're back." He stated smiling.

"We're back." The twins grinned.


End file.
